Hearts On Fire
by Sandria99
Summary: Bella Black is a young widow. Edward Cullen a divorced firefighter. Both have been burned by love and life. Can they put it all behind them and move on. Will they allow love to happen and set their hearts on fire. a/h canon pairing EPOV lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own most of these characters, but the story is all mine :D**

* * *

"Listen to me Black! Do not go back into that building. It's about to fall. I will not lose one of my crew, just so you can play hot-shot hero." I yelled.

That kid was going to be the death of me and everyone else on my crew. He had no regard for the rules. Always trying to do things his way. So rash and reckless. Like he had a death wish or worse, like he was invincible.

I hadn't gotten to this position by being stupid, but he ignored me and my years of experience, anyway. Why the hell didn't he listen to me? I watched in horror and disbelief as he ran into the building and the flames of the fire engulfed him...the fire flaring higher and hotter. There was a loud cracking sound and then the roof came crashing down as the small building imploded in on itself, trapping him inside. If he survived the roof coming down on top of him, he would be nothing but a pile of ash within minutes.

"Fuck! What was that shit? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid kid!" Emmett was screaming towards the collapsed building, as if Jake could hear him still.

Jasper just shook his head, he was a man of few words.

We pulled the hoses over to where Jake went in and worked hard and fast to put the fire out, but I knew.

I knew that I had lost him. He died in there...trying to save one more life...just one more. He wanted to be a hero. The problem is, according to the shop owner, everyone was out, already safe. I don't know what Jake thought he saw or heard, but I'm pretty sure it was his imagination.

And now, I'm going to have to be the one. The one to tell his young wife that he won't be coming home...that she can call herself a widow. That he was dead. Died in the line of duty. I hated that aspect of the job. I loved the rush, and danger of being a firefighter, but I never took unneccessary risks. Not like Jake just did... I only have had to notify the family of a deceased crew member once before. I swore than that I would never have to do it again. I worked very hard keeping my crew safe...until now.

Damn Jacob Black!

I had only met Jake's wife once. He never invited her to any of the get togethers we had. I thought back to the day that I met the elusive Bella Black...

~~~Flashback~~~~

I hate motorcycles. I may be a thrill seeker, but I had seen too many people die because of these stupid, dangerous contraptions.

I watched as the young boy parked in the visitor parking lot, put the kickstand down and dismounted. The bike was sleek, red, and fast looking. I didn't know much about bikes, but this was not your daddy's Harley. This bike is better known as a crotch rocket.

The kid was small, too small. The bike seemed too big for him. He probably thought he looked cool, dressed all in black from head to toe. Black leather combat boots, straight leg jeans, leather bomber jacket, back pack, gloves, and racing helmet, with a mirror tint visor.

I wondered briefly if his parents approved of the bike. Hell they probably bought it for him, who am I kidding. I had to remind myself...not my kid...not my problem...yet.

I slowly walked over to see what he wanted.

The kid swung the pack off his shoulders, set it on the bike and proceeded to remove his gloves then reach up to unsnap the helmet.

I was just about to ask if I could help him, when the helmet came off and long, brown hair spilled out, pouring down like a waterfall to the hips. Not a boy.

I don't know why I was so sexist and assumed it was a boy on the bike, but as she turned towards me, I could now see, she was all woman...errr...girl. She was still very young-looking, but drop-dead gorgeous. Yeah, that amazing hair, long and straight with red and blonde highlights shining in the weak Forks sunshine. A perfect heart-shaped face with a widows peak. High cheek bones, creamy, pale smooth skin and huge (almost too big) brown eyes with the darkest, longest lashes framing them. A small up-turned nose and the most kissable, plump red lips. She looked like an angel.

Her face was in complete contrast with how she was dressed. Her face was completely feminine. Her clothes, more practical and boyish. Not really fitting her small frame.

"Can I help you?" I asked the tiny girl. God. She was small...over a foot shorter than my 6'4" frame. I kept myself in good shape. I was into extreme sports, mountain climbing, bungee jumping, sky diving and zip lining, just to name a few. Not to mention I had to be in top physical form, in order to perform my job and lug equipment around. I was strong and muscular. I probably was more than double her weight. As I looked down at this tiny, beautiful angel, I felt a stirring I hadn't felt in a very long time. I wanted her!

She smiled up at me. "I'm looking for Jacob Black." Figures. "I'm Bella Black, Jake forgot his lunch when he left this morning." Her voice was rich and smooth, but husky. Not at all what I expected. Not a little girl voice at all, in fact she had the kind of voice that you would expect to hear when you make one of those 1-900 phone sex, calls. Her voice was perfect for seduction.

"You're Jakes...sister? Cousin?" One could hope, right?

Her eyes twinkled with merriment. "No...his wife."

I frowned. "He never mentioned that he was married...ahhh, I'm sorry, that came out wrong."

I felt really bad when the smile disappeared, to be replaced with a frown, her eyes dropping to the ground, a pink tinge appearing in her cheeks. I could see the pain, and embarrassment that I had caused, and it made me feel like a low-life.

She sighed and shrugged. Like she was shaking something off, then looked up at me again.

"Well, anyway, I brought his lunch, and a surprise for everyone in the company." She pulled her back pack off the bike seat and pulled out a shoebox. She flipped the lid up and I could see three or four different kinds of homemade cookies. "This is for everyone." She was smiling again, her earlier discomfiture forgotten.

"Jake's out back right now. Can I show you around the station?" I wanted to spend a little more time with her. She was an enigma, and charming.

She nodded eagerly. "I would love that. Jake talks so highly of everyone here. He really loves being a firefighter."

We walked in through the big bay doors where the fire engines were parked. Emmett was tinkering around on one of the big rigs. He made sure that they were in tip-top shape all the time, kept them purring like kittens.

"Hey Emmett, come meet Bella Black...Jacob's wife." I shouted as we walked up to him.

Em rolled out from under the vehicle and he jumped up to his feet, like a jack-in-the-box. For such a big guy, he was very agile and moved with ease.

"Emmett McCarty, meet Bella Black." I introduced.

"Hey, Bella! Good to finally meet you! Jake has been talking about you for years." Emmett had a huge grin on his face and put out his big hand, which completely engulfed her tiny one.

So...Emmett knew about Bella? Must be one of his recruits from high school, though the kid didn't volunteer until he had taken his fire safety class, and applied for a permanent position. He happened to hit us on a good day, as Leroy Jackson, the old chief, had retired, and I had just taken over the station, leaving a full-time position to fill. I would have to check with Em, and find out how he knew Jake...and Bella.

The smile on Bella's face was spectacular, and her whole face was committed to it, with her eyes sparkling with happiness. "Pleased to meet you Emmett! Would you like a cookie?" Before she could even get the question out, Emmett had grabbed one of each kind and had already shoved one in his mouth.

"Mmmmphh. Thesh shar goo." He mumbled around a mouthful.

"Thanks." She grinned again, then looked at me and did a little eye roll at Emmett's antics.

We walked into the kitchen/lounge area where we would spend our free time in between calls. The room had a full kitchen, with all the amenities, and a big table with six chairs around it. There was a long counter separating the kitchen from the lounge area. On this side of the counter was a long couch, two recliners, coffee table and a decent sized T.V.

I realized as I showed her into the inner sanctuary of the station that I hadn't introduced myself. "By the way, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen. Station Chief." I smiled at her.

She smiled back, as she opened the refrigerator and set Jake's lunch on one of the shelves. She set the box of cookies on the table, then shrugged out of her jacket, hanging it over the back of one of the chairs. I didn't realize how bulky her jacket was until she was standing in front of me without it on. The long-sleeved Henley style t-shirt she wore, clung to her curves, in all the right places, accentuating her...uhm...assets.

I had to get my mind out of the gutter, and off of her body. I continued the tour upstairs, where my office, the bunk room and showers were.

"This is where we crash, if we are working over night." I looked around the room, with the small cots, and grimaced. None of us really every slept in here. All of us were too big for the cots. Usually we would fall asleep on the couch or one of the recliners. I watched as she took in her surroundings, then laughed out loud at the silly, small cots.

"Really? I can't imagine you, or Emmett, or especially Jake, being comfortable on those puny things. You guys are all giants, there is no way you can get any sleep on those things." She was shaking her head at the thought. She continued to peruse the room, when her eyes lit with excitement at the sight of the pole in the corner.

"Can I slide down the pole? Please?" Her eyes were begging me, and she was bouncing around, hopping from foot to foot, just like a child would. Her big eyes never left my face waiting for me to answer.

I nodded. "Under one stipulation." I smirked at her. "You do exactly as I say and I will go first so I can catch you...if need be."

She quickly nodded her head in agreement. She listened carefully to my directions, a cute little crease forming between her eye brows, as she concentrated on what I was saying, then she watched me avidly as I grabbed the pole and slid down.

I could hear her nervous giggle, and looked up, ready to catch her. I watched as first one arm, then the other stretched out to grip the pole, her shirt riding up, and exposing some of her belly, and her shirt straining over her breasts. She wrapped her legs around the pole and I almost groaned. I wouldn't mind if she wrapped her legs around me. Shit! Stop thinking about her like that! She's married.

She slid down very slowly, it was almost like watching something in slow-motion. As she got closer to the ground, I placed my hands on her back, near her waist, and guided her the rest of the way down, supporting her as she unwrapped her legs from the pole.

She was giggling madly, there was so much joy on her face. She looked like a kid on Christmas morning. Her grin spread from ear to ear. "That was so much fun! Can I do it again?" Before I could answer her though, we were interrupted...by her husband.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" Jake said in a tight, short voice. Why is he so unhappy to see her? I wouldn't mind it, if she were my wife, if she came up to visit me, support me, show interest in my job and coworkers.

She was facing me, her back to Jake, so I could see how her smile immediately fell from her face. Her eyes going dark and somber in a heartbeat. Her whole body tensed and stiffened, like she was preparing for battle. As I watched, she quickly composed her face, putting on an emotionless mask, as she turned to face him.

"Hey, Jake honey. You forgot your lunch, so I brought it up for you. Chief Cullen was showing me around the station." Even her voice sounded different. Still deep and husky, but now their was no emotion...no happiness in it.

"Go! Home! Bella! I don't want you here!" Jake said tersely. Huh! What crawled up his ass and died? She's not bothering any of us, not disrupting us. What the hell! She was actually a happy diversion, breaking up a boring day with no calls.

Bella nodded and headed to the kitchen to grab her jacket. When she came back out, zipping the jacket up as she walked, I thought Jake was going to explode. His face went from angry to thunderous.

"Did you ride your bike?" He said in a deadly calm voice.

She flinched, then put her shoulders back and looked him right in the eye. "Yes. I don't like the truck. It's too big, too loud, and too slow."

"I told you. I don't want you riding that damn bike anymore." He growled. "It's dangerous."

Well, I had to agree with him there, about the bike being dangerous, but as I watched this drama unfold in front of me, I couldn't help thinking, that the bigger threat to Bella's safety, was Jake himself.

"It's mine! I bought it with my own money. If I want to ride it I will." Bella said defiantly, anger flashing in her eyes.

Jake's eyes narrowed than he glanced at me. "We will discuss this later, privately, when I get home." He growled and walked away. More like stomped away, like a child having a temper tantrum.

I looked at her worried. "Are you okay? Will you be okay?" I was worried what Jake was going to do to her. If he planned on punishing his wife, in some way.

She looked up at me and smiled a cocky, devil-may-care grin, and nodded. "I'm an 8th degree black belt in Tae Kwon-do. I'll be fine." I felt like my chin was on the ground. At every turn, she surprised and amazed me.

A black belt? That scared me too. Not that she had that level of training and ability...but that she though she would need to use it. To defend herself...against her husband. The man she married who should be her protector, not her tormentor.

While I thought this, she sauntered gracefully over to her bike. She quickly twisted her hair up and piled it on the back of her head as she pulled the helmet over it to hold it in place. Her visor was up and I could see her face, as she glanced back at the bay doors, and caught sight of Jake standing there glaring at her. Then she slowly pulled her gloves on and threw her pack onto her back.

Again my mind went into the gutter as she threw her leg over the seat and straddled the bike. She looked over to me, and saw that I was watching. She winked at me, then lowered her visor, hiding her face behind the impenetrable plastic, then kick started the bike with a soft rumble. She revved it a couple of times, saluted Jacob, then with a squeal of tires, she left a black strip of tar as she burned rubber out of there. She flew out of the parking lot...fast and reckless, rocketing away to her next destination.

As I walked in the bay doors, I saw Jake standing there, watching her little show. He looked ready to kill and again I worried for Bella's safety. Jake had over a foot and a half on her. How could she possibly defend herself against him. Not to mention, I was worried about her on that damn bike, and the reckless way she drove it. I just hoped that her little show in the parking lot was just that, a show, and that she drove more sensibly once she was away from Jacob's overbearing attitude and eyes.

~~~End Flashback~~~

That was the last time that I saw her. The only time I saw her. That was over a year ago.

We had a lot of get togethers, picnics, bowling, shooting pool, pool parties, barbeque's, and we always included Jake and Bella. Jasper, Emmett and I were basically all related, and they were like true brothers to me.

Jasper married my little sister, Alice, and Emmett was married to Jasper's twin sister Rosalie. I was divorced, having tried and failed at the institution. I felt it better left to others. But the five of us, were like one big happy family. There was a closeness and bond that forms too, when you put your life on the line, on a daily basis with someone...so Jacob was part of that feeling of family as well.

Jake would often join us, but would always say that Bella was busy, or sick or out-of-town. I was a little suspicious, that he never invited her, based on how he acted when she turned up at the station that one time. I almost wondered if she was even still alive...the murderous look on his face as she left hadn't boded well for her.

Well I would find out soon enough...if she was still alive. As soon as we confirmed that Jacob had died, I would have to go to her and tell her.

Jazz, Em and I worked on the hot spots and made sure the fire was completely doused.

When I decided it was safe to go in, the three of us did so and slowly started the task of looking for our fallen man. Moving debris and beams aside, what little was left of the structure hindered our search. He actually wasn't too hard to find. He didn't make it very far. I felt the bile rise in my throat. I felt nauseous. I swallowed hard, ignoring my bodies desire to purge itself. I called the M.E. to remove the remains.

We packed up the hoses and equipment into the truck and went back to the station. Each of us deep in our own thoughts. I know I was. When something like this happens you really have to face your mortality.

"Hey, Eddie, do you want me to go with you?" Emmett asked me. I was tempted, but I could see that he really needed to get home to Rose.

"Nah, go home to your wife. Both of you. I'll call later. Keep your scanners on though, I have to go out to the rez, to talk to Bella." I ran my hands through my hair, hating my job in that moment.

God! I hated this. I hated to have to do this. I hated it when women cried.

I drove slowly, out to La Push, the reservation where Jake lived. I took my time trying to put together how I would break the news to her. I really wasn't looking forward to the task in front of me.

Damn. Maybe I should have taken a shower first. I smelt like...sweat and smoke and death.

As I pulled up to the little red shack where Jake and Bella lived, I realized just how late it was. There was no lights on. No welcoming porch light outside, no warm glow from inside. I walked up the sagging wood steps to the front door and knocked.

No answer.

I knocked again and waited. Finally a light came on, towards the back of the house. Good. At least someone was home. It took a couple of minutes, but finally, Bella turned the porch light on, peeked out the side window, then unlocked and opened the door.

I was shocked when I saw her. She looked the same except for the bruises. She was covered in bruises, from head to toe. Was she in an accident? Did she total the bike? Or...

"Bella. Hey. Uhm...may I come in?" I asked, hesitantly.

She nodded and opened the door wider inviting me in silently.

I looked around the small home. Well used furniture, and threadbare carpet, but clean. Not a speck of dirt or dust anywhere. Obviously Bella had tried to make the place more like a home with pretty curtains, throw pillows and area rugs in bright, cheerful colors.

I took in the room, then looked at her. "What happened?" Indicating the bruises.

She huffed at me, but wouldn't look me in the eye. "Just clumsy."

"Not from the bike, I hope?" I asked.

"No." She blushed. Damn that was cute. "Jacob took my keys away and hid them somewhere. I haven't ridden my bike since that day I came to the station." She was muttering unhappily.

"Does he hit you?" Man this is _so_ not what I came here to talk to her about. But I was suspicious of the bruises.

She didn't answer my question, instead asking one of her own. "Why are you here?" She was looking up at me through her eyelashes, not staring directly, but I could feel the weight of her eyes on me. By the way she asked, and the way her body was bowing, her arms wrapping around her body, as if to hold herself together, she already knew the answer.

"Bella...I don't know how to say this and make it right." I ran my hands through my hair. The smell of smoke wafted around me and I grimaced.

She was nodding her head. I couldn't believe how stoic she was...so accepting.

"Did he suffer?" She asked softly. "Or was it quick?"

"I think quick. I don't think he suffered. The roof collapsed in on him as he entered a building." I couldn't look her in the eye anymore. Couldn't look at her. I had failed to keep her husband safe...alive. I didn't want to see her tears.

Another big sigh from her. "Not the first person that I have lost in the line of duty." She said softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"My dad. He was Chief of Police...Charlie Swan. Murdered in the line of duty. Over two years ago." Her voice was barely a whisper now, her voice strained. I watched as she ran her hands up and down her arms, like she was cold. She shivered, curling into herself and her thoughts and memories.

She pulled her legs up, to curl herself into a small, tight ball, but as she did her robe fell away from her leg, revealing a huge bruise on the back of her thigh. It looked like a footprint. I gasped, and she looked at me and saw where my eyes were. She shrugged again and pulled her robe back over her exposed leg.

"Did Jake do that to you?" I was shocked, and angry. More like furious. What gave him the right to hurt her like that?

Again she didn't answer my question, staring off into the distance. She was off in her own little world. Hopefully she was safe there, and there was no pain there.

Out of the blue her voice broke the silence. "I found out today that I'm pregnant. Jacob thinks I'm cheating on him. He came home drunk, about a month ago, and I couldn't avoid him, and he didn't wear a condom." Another shrug and then shudder wracked her body. "He was so drunk, he doesn't remember doing it. We...well, we don't have sex very often, so he thought it's been a lot longer than it was, so he assumed that I was cheating on him. He said he couldn't afford to feed another mouth and couldn't afford an abortion, besides he wasn't going to take care of someone else's bastard..." Her voice drifted off there, but I realized what she was saying. He tried beating her, to cause a miscarriage. The sick fuck.

"How bad is it?" I asked, looking at her. I stood up and pulled her to her feet. My hands slowly tugging on the sash, holding her robe closed. She didn't flinch, or try to cover herself. She just stood there, looking up at me. Refusing to look down at her body. Under her robe she didn't have much on. A pair of mens plaid boxers, rolled down to fit her tiny body, and a thin white wife beater type shirt. It was pretty sheer, and I could see through it. I could see everything, but I focused on the bruises, not on her tight, dark little nipples. Again, I was horrified. She had more huge bruises across her stomach, breasts, shoulder and back.

"Did you miscarry?" I could barely choke out the words. I was outraged. "Are you bleeding?" How could she stand there, so calm?

She shook her head. "I have an appointment with my doctor next week..." Again trailing off, not finishing her sentence, her thought. She shivered, and pulled the robe back over her shoulders and tied the sash.

"Do you want to go to the E.R.?" I asked. I know its late, and I woke her up, and she just found out her husband was dead, but her responses were a little too...unemotional. I wondered if she was in shock. Maybe I should take her to the E.R. even if she doesn't want to go.

She shook her head no.

"I'll just wait and see what happens." She sighed

"Will you keep it?" I looked at her to see how she would respond.

"I don't know...I...I'm not sure that I'm ready, or that I can do this on my own. I'm only 21 years old...and I don't have a job or any money." She sat back down, and pulled her legs up to her body, resting her chin on her knees. "I just don't know right now." She whispered dejected.

I nodded. Not my decision. But as I looked at her, I realized...pregnant or not...bruised, battered, beaten and down-trodden...very recently widowed...I still wanted her.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own most of these characters, but the story is all mine :D**

* * *

I had to get out of there. Before I did something totally inappropriate. Like touch her beautiful hair, caress the soft skin of her cheek, kiss her, tear the robe off her body or throw her down on the rug and ravage her.

God! I was a sick pig. Here, she had just lost her husband, the father of her unborn child, and all I could think about was getting my rocks off...burying myself in her heat.

"Uh, okay Bella...well I should let you sleep. Let me know if you need anything." I muttered. I needed out! Now! I could feel my cock growing and straining against my jeans, my control slipping.

She walked me to the door, and as she walked past me, I inhaled her scent. Strawberries, and some other elusive, sexy, musky scent. She smelled like heaven! I knew that anytime I saw or smelled strawberries I would instantly think of her. It was so much an intrinsic part of her. My eyes focused on her as she walked and I noticed again how her hips swayed seductively. I'm sure it was unconscious, and not done on purpose. I don't think she would be trying to catch my eye...grab my attention. She was just naturally very sexy, and graceful. She just kind of glided across the floor. She said she was clumsy, but I highly doubted that. That was obviously an excuse she used to explain away her bruises and mishaps brought on her, by being beaten by her sick, bastard of a husband.

Yeah! Dead husband.

I needed a drink!

Damn! I didn't keep alcohol at the station. That meant I had to go to my house. The house that I bought with Tanya, shared with her, lived in with her...

Maybe I didn't need a drink after all. I didn't want to face all that crap tonight. It was already a shit-ass disaster of a night.

I had decided to go back to the station, where I usually stayed, sleeping on the couch or one of the chairs. It had been years since I had slept in my bed, and had a decent night of sleep, but I just couldn't face that house...empty house. It held too many memories...of my failure...my failed marriage.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

I was pledging for a fraternity. Hell week didn't faze me. I didn't get embarrassed easily and enjoyed the adrenaline rush from the hazing...excitement from some of the crazy shit they wanted us to do, to prove that we were a good candidate.

A lot of the activities included our sister sorority, also hazing their pledges. That's how I met Tanya Denali.

Tanya...So beautiful. She looked like a model, and had the confidence and attitude of one too! Tall, 5'11", and slim. Narrow hips, full breasts and mile-long legs. Just the thought of her wrapping her legs around me, made me hard. Her face was pretty, in the girl next door kind of way. Wholesome and classical. Icy-blue eyes, cat-shaped and turned up, in an exotic way. Long, thin nose, with freckles splayed across the bridge and her cheeks. High, prominent cheek bones, and a wide smile. Her lips plump and pale pink. She had natural strawberry blonde hair, pin straight, that was cut in a smooth bob, at chin length.

She was cocky and brash. Fierce. Full of herself. She knew she was beautiful, and wasn't above using that to her advantage. She knew that men wanted her and desired her...putting her in control of most relationships that she had.

She was pledging as well, and she was as much of an adrenaline junkie and exhibitionist as I was. We had other things in common too. We both were planning on being teachers so that we could have our summers off to go on adventures. She was majoring in math and education. I was majoring in English, music and education. I liked her immediately and loved the fact that she was not only beautiful, but smart and funny too. Easy to talk too. She was physically fit, and into keeping active as much as I was. We would work out and go hiking, rock climbing, and camping together.

We were friends. I wanted her. I wanted her to be mine, but I didn't want to be one of many guys chasing after her. I wanted her to chase me. She was too used to guys chasing after her, wanting her. And she chewed them up and spit them back out. I wanted to last longer than a couple of days, or weeks.

Her biggest dream...to climb Mount Everest. That soon became my dream too. She was my dream, everything about her was perfect for me, and she soon stopped accepting dates from other guys. We just fell into a relationship. One day friends, then suddenly our passions over-ruled everything else, and we were lovers. I was devoted to her. I lived and breathed for her.

Once we met, my whole universe changed. Tanya was the gravity that held me to the earth. We were inseparable. I loved her with all of my being, all that was and all that I had.

We dated for two years, spending our breaks from school off on vacations all over the world. Some kind of extreme sport, always being the central point of each trip. Any suggestion I threw out there, she was willing to try. Never afraid, to risk her life, for one of my ideas.

I asked Tanya to marry me while we were snorkeling in the Caribbean. Maybe not the most romantic proposal, but perfectly suited to us.

We decided that we had no reason to wait, and couldn't wait to get married, so we cut our trip short, and flew to Vegas.

We were 20 years old, and in love. We were compatible in every way. Had so many common interests, and dreams. We thought that first, young love would be enough...would conquer all.

We still had two years of college left to get through, but we had our lives mapped out. We got an apartment off-campus, so that we could live as husband and wife, but stayed faithful to our houses. Participating in any and all activities, that required the brothers and sisters to attend. It was at one of these parties, that changed my life, our lives, forever.

Tanya was off with one of her friends, getting drunk, and I was hanging with my best buddy, Jasper Whitlock. He was a year ahead of me, but also majoring in education and history. We were laughing at some of the younger guys in the fraternity. The idiots were trying to light their farts on fire. Seriously? But they were hilarious to watch. My younger sister, Alice, who just started college in the fall, and had pledged and got into Phi Beta Kappa, was weaving her way over to me, when all hell broke loose.

Alcohol and fire, mixed with drunken idiots...not a good idea.

Someone was screaming "Fire! Fire!"

I was looking at the idiots in front of me, but that was not the cause or source. The house was filling with smoke, and everyone, in their panic and inebriated states, started stumbling and running for the doors. I jumped up and grabbed Alice. Where was Tanya? Jazz, Ali and I made it out front without getting trampled, but I was worried that someone may be trapped inside...and I still didn't see Tanya. I was freaking out, and was about to run back inside, to look for her when she emerged from the house. Coughing and stumbling. I ran to her and picked her up and carried her to safety.

The fire trucks pulled up, and the rescue workers, went about their job. Some unraveled hoses, and went around the back of the house to work on the fire, while others, went in, to search for injured survivors, still trapped inside. I wanted to help so bad. I wanted to do that. I wanted to save lives. My whole universe shifted...my outlook...my desires and goals. I knew in that moment, I would never be satisfied, being a teacher.

After the fire was doused and everyone was safe, they questioned everyone, to find out what we knew, about how the fire started. Not many of the people were sober, so it was pretty slow go, and most of us had no idea how it started.

I could think about nothing else the whole weekend. The fire, firefighters, the excitement, the power and ability to save lives. I was in a dream like trance. I wanted to be a firefighter.

Monday morning, I left the house early and went to see my guidance counselor. I was going to see what I needed to do to change my major, and what I needed to do to become a firefighter. Starting in the winter semester, I would be officially changing my major to fire science and fire engineering.

I told Jazz about my plans first, even before I told Tanya, and he felt the same way, although he was going to keep his history and education as a backup. You couldn't be a firefighter for ever. What if you got injured and couldn't do it anymore? He had a point.

When I told Tanya, about my change in major, change in career choice, and change in plans she was livid. To say that she was unhappy with my decision was an understatement. She felt like I had betrayed her, by not discussing this change with her first. I tried to explain to her, that I couldn't see myself sitting at a desk or standing in a classroom, growing fatter and more indolent each year. I needed the excitement and physicality of being a firefighter.

This caused a lot of fights between us, but we stayed together, struggling to work it out. We still had our passion for extreme sports, and our dream of Everest. We were growing apart though. My fault. I was the one who put the wedge between us, and I didn't know how to fix it and remain true to myself. I mean I could give up my dream, and become a teacher, but that would just create even more resentment.

Jasper, had graduated, and was able to get a job as a firefighter in my hometown of Forks. His twin sister, had met and married, Emmett McCarty, one of the firefighters there. He helped get Jazz a job. So when I graduated, I looked at Forks first, and was lucky enough to get hired there as well.

Tanya applied and was hired for a job, teaching math, at Forks High School, and our lives seemed to be on the right track again.

When we first got married Tanya and I agreed to wait until we hit 30 to discuss having a family. While in school we had both wanted to wait. We were young and active, having children would get in the way of hang gliding, sky diving, and mountain climbing. I didn't want to stop doing all the fun things for a while. Children would put a stop to that stuff. They were expensive and demanding. Time consuming, and I didn't even want to think about having to be responsible to a child. Tanya was the center of my universe, and I was the center of hers. I didn't want to share.

Now that we were in Forks, both working in our choice of career, we bought a small house and settled into marriage, and small-town life. Suddenly Tanya wanted to be a mother. I think it had to do with Rose and Em. They just had a set of twins. Emmett strutted around the station, handing out cigars...proud father to two boys. Rose and Tanya, though not best friends, did hang out and do stuff, shop and do lunch. The minute Tanya had one of the babies in her arms, her whole demeanor changed, a look of longing in her eyes. She looked over at me, with a small, wishful smile. Hope shining in her eyes. I knew what was coming...and I wasn't ready for it.

When we left, that was all Tanya wanted to talk about. She wanted to stop birth control immediately. She was going to make an appointment with her doctor, to get checked out and make sure it was okay to start trying to have a baby. She wanted me to stop at the drug store so we could pick up some prenatal vitamins. She was making all of these plans without my consent. I wasn't ready.

But she was ready. She was determined. She believed this would fix our relationship. Give her something to focus her attention to. That's all she wanted. She begged and pleaded with me. She told me this is how I could make it up to her, for changing my mind about being a teacher. The more she argued in favor of getting pregnant and starting a family...the more I resisted. I stopped making love to her, started avoiding her...spending more time at the station. I threw myself into my work. Good for my career Bad for our marriage. I rose up in the ranks quickly, as my marriage deteriorated. Tanya used to be my universe, my gravity. Now like magnets flipped the wrong way, she was repelling me, pushing me further away. I avoided her, and home at all costs.

It had probably been weeks, maybe even a month or so, since I had gone home, when I got served with divorce papers.

Shocked, and yet not really. I knew this is where we were headed. Our relationship was non-existant. Destroyed, by my selfishness, and her demands. I knew I was to blame. I was at fault.

I went back to the house, thinking we could talk, maybe salvage this. I could apologize for my actions and avarice. But she was gone. I mean really gone. I walked into a shell of a house. She had taken everything and moved out. Well not everything. My piano was still there in the corner of the living room, where it has sat since we bought it. Next to the fireplace was a box. On closer inspection, it contained all of the pictures of Tanya and I over the course of our relationship.

I walked from bare room to bare room, looking at the emptiness of the house and my life. This is what it had all boiled down to. Finally I walked into the kitchen, and she had taken all of the cookware, dinnerware and furniture in here as well. Just the appliances were left in here. I noticed a single magnet on the refrigerator holding an envelope with my name written on it from Tanya.

_Dear Edward,_

_I wonder if you are reading this because you came home on your own, or because you were served with divorce papers._

_I have found someone else, who wants the same things as I do, and wants to be with and spend time with me._

_As you can see, I have enclosed a sonogram, a picture of my baby. I am pregnant and want to be with the father of my child._

_I didn't take any of your money, only the furniture, that I bought with my money, to decorate our home. I don't want to fight you on this. I just want a quick divorce, so I can remarry._

_I wish you only happiness in your future, I just don't want to be a part of that anymore._

_I will always love you, but I need to look out for me and do what's best for me._

_Take care, Edward, and be happy._

_Tanya_

I was 24 years old and divorced. Married for four years and a failure. Nothing to show for all those years that I have loved her...worshipped her...taken her for granted.

I knew in my heart that our marriage was over long before I received the divorce papers, but it still hurt. She cheated on me. She left me. I never cheated...always faithful. I was just too immature, too egotistical, to make a good husband. I just disappeared, and ignored her, because it suited me.

We both grew up, changed and grew apart. We had both hurt each other.

We had married too young.

~~~~End Flashback~~~~

I focused on my surroundings, and realized I was parked in the driveway of my house. Why did I come here? I had decided to go back to the station.

Shit! I had been sitting out here for over an hour...lost in thought...thinking about Tanya.

Well, I was here. I might as well go inside and get that drink.

I walked into the empty house, and looked around. I had never replaced the furniture that Tanya had taken. The living room off the front door had my piano and bench, a lawn chair and a t.v. table. The hall was empty. The kitchen had another t.v. tray and lawn chair. I went to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Jack.

I had no glasses to drink from, so I decided I would kill the bottle. I shuffled into the bedroom, which had a deflated air mattress in the middle of the floor. I sighed and rubbed my face wearily and then sat down, my back against the wall, and tipped the bottle to my lips, feeling the burn as the alcohol slid down my throat, to my empty stomach. I felt the heat of the drink, rush through my body, and flushed. I hoped I would just pass out soon..

Hopefully I would get so drunk, that I could sleep without dreams. I had already been haunted enough by ghosts of the past.

I kept thinking about Bella and Jacob Black. Another example of marrying too young. I wondered what her story was. She said that she was the daughter of Charlie Swan. He was a good police chief. Much better than the guy in there now. I never knew Chief Swan had a kid, and in a town this size, you would think I would have.

I kept drinking, feeling the burn, waiting for oblivion. Seeking, even chasing after it.

Ugh! Why was I on the bathroom floor? God! My body hurt! My head hurt! My eyeballs hurt! Fuck! My hair hurt! My mouth tasted like something had crawled in there and died. I looked around at the porcelain fixtures of my bathroom, trying to remember how I got in here.

I felt something nudge my foot again. That's what woke me. I pried my eyes open to a slit and looked down my body to see who was kicking me.

Alice stood over me, with a grimace on her face.

"Shit" I moaned. Rubbing my face and trying to sit up. I was over taken with a bout of nausea, and I leaned over the toilet and vomited up what was left in my stomach.

"You're pitiful." Alice said. "I brought you some fresh clothes and breakfast. Jump in the shower and I will meet you in the kitchen." And she turned and walked away.

I did what I was told.

Standing in the spray of hot water, I started to feel like a human again. I rarely went on benders, but last night I deserved oblivion. I washed the smoke, sweat and sour vomit smell off of my body, and my mind cleared. Finally feeling like I could handle things, I got out of the shower. I quickly dried off and got dressed. I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled a new toothbrush out, and scrubbed my teeth and mouth clean. Definitely better.

I left the bathroom, and joined Ali in the kitchen. She was sitting patiently in one of the two lawn chairs. Breakfast for one, spread out on the t.v. tray. Scrambled eggs, bagel with cream cheese, and fresh fruit. And coffee.

The smell of the coffee hit me, and I moaned in pleasure. I grabbed the cup, and inhaled the heat and smell of it, before taking a cautious sip.

"Aaaahhhh. So good! Thanks sis!" I said solemnly.

"Jazz told me about Jacob Black. How are you doing? Is there anything that I can do?" She asked, concern creasing her brow.

"Yeah. I need you, and maybe Rose if she is available to check up on Bella Black...Jake's widow. Try to befriend her. She just found out that she's pregnant. Jake didn't take that news very well. And she's young...only 21 years old. No family, as far as I can tell. Can you do that for me? I don't want her to be alone, or afraid. She needs to have our support."

"Oh! Poor thing! Of course I will check on her. And I know that Rose will feel the same way." She was so tender-hearted. "Why have we never met her before though?"

"Thanks Ali! I appreciated it. As for why you've never met her, well, that mystery lies with Jacob Black. I have no idea why he never included her. But that has to change. If she stays here in Forks, invite her to do things. I know you will get along with her. I know you will love her. She's a lot like you, independent...strong." I couldn't tell her my real motive for wanting her around. That I wanted to be able to get to know her better. To give her the time she needed to grieve for Jacob, but to be there for her when she needed someone to talk to. I wanted to be there when she was ready to start seeing people...men. I wanted a chance with her. I was aware that I was a little obsessed with her.

I wanted her...and I was willing to wait for her.

Alice gave me a nod, and smiled at me. "Well then, I can't wait to meet her. I will go over there today, just give me directions to her home."

After giving her the directions, she left on the mission I had given her.

I wandered into the living room and sat down at my piano. My fingers itching to play. I ran my fingers along the keys. Caressing them. I played. I don't know how long I sat there and played, but it was a while. I was enraptured by the music. Lost in the simple beauty of the sounds I could elicit from the instrument in front of me. I became aware of time passing when the room grew dimmer. Sighing in contentment, then standing. Stretching my body and flexing my muscles, working the kinks out of my neck and back. I needed this. I needed my music. It brought me so much...joy. I needed it like I needed air, food and water. Music and playing made me happy...brought me back to life. I needed to start living again.

I smiled, and looked around the room. I needed to live here. I decided that I would go shopping for furniture and move back into my house...make it my home. It would have to wait until after the funeral though, I had too much to do in the next couple of days...but after the funeral, things would slow down again.

My thoughts went to Bella Black again. I was having a hard time staying focused on anything but her. I wondered if she would like my house. If she would even stay here in Forks, or if she would want to make a fresh start and move away. I wanted her to stay.

When I got back to the station, Emmett was the only one there, and working on the rigs as usual. I thought back to the conversation we had about the Black's after Bella's visit last year.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

Emmett and I were the only two at the station. Everyone else had gone home. We were playing poker and shooting the breeze, so I brought up the Black's.

"So how did you know about Bella Black? That Jake was married? I mean, I have never heard him speak of her. Never mention that he had someone in his life, let alone that he was married." I was trying to sound offhand. I hoped Em didn't realize how interested in his answer I really was.

"Well, I coached Jake, back in high school. He was one of my best receivers ever. Kid had sticky hands. With his height and reach he was practically unstoppable. He could've gone pro, but then he blew out his ACL early senior year. He missed the rest of the season and the scouts because of that injury. Tough break. Anyhow, you know how I recruit from there for volunteer firefighters, so as he sat sidelined, we talked about doing this. He seemed interested. We did a lot of talking that year. He told me about the girl he was in love with, Bella Swan, she was a couple of years younger than him. How his dad and her dad wanted them to get together. How he had no problem with that, but that Bella was playing hard to get.

After he healed, he started taking the fire safety classes he would need to volunteer, but he never did. He want to the local community college...taking the required classes to become a full-fledged firefighter. He applied here and got a job.

When Bella's dad was killed last year, Jake saw it as his chance to make his move, she agreed to marry him, and the rest is history." He was shaking his head as he said this last bit. "To tell the truth, he took advantage of her vulnerability at the time. She was being hounded by bill collectors, and got kicked out of school, because of no one was paying the bills. Unfortunately Charlie didn't provide for her. She was left penniless and homeless. She almost didn't have a choice. Jake offering to take care of her...to marry her, was an answer to her prayers...if you ask me."

"Do you know why he never invites her to our get togethers? If I knew about her I would have extended an invite, or had Alice or Rose invite her...get to know her." I muttered. I felt bad for excluding her.

"Nah, I don't know." Emmett said. "Maybe she's shy."

"I didn't get that impression from her." I said, thinking back to earlier and her winking at me as she left. She seemed very friendly and outgoing. Confident. "Maybe Jacob wants to smother her, and not let her see she has other options. Keep her all to himself." I mumbled to myself.

"Can you blame him?" Em said, he obviously heard me. "She's smokin' hot, and so small. Damn, man, the kid is in love with her, and has been for, like, forever. He obviously is very protective of her, and feels responsible for her." He was trying to be diplomatic.

I was still disgruntled, and I didn't like feeling this way. I agreed with Emmett. Bella Black was hot! And I felt a surge of desire and protectiveness too. Yeah, I can see how her size alone would make her seem frail and helpless. I was seriously jonesing for another mans wife...and it made me feel like shit.

~~~~End Flashback~~~~

"Hey, Eddie! You okay?" Emmett asked.

His words brought me back to the here and now. "I'm better than I was last night, but I'm not great. Just can't get it out of my head, that first Bella lost her dad in the line of duty and now her husband."

"Yeah, sucks that! Kid's got an unlucky streak a mile wide." Em huffed loudly. "Kid deserves a break."

"Yeah. A break. Maybe some friends. I want everyone here to be as supportive as they can be for her. I don't think she got it from the police department, when her dad died. I want to do better by her than that. Let's take care of our own. I already asked Ali to go talk to her. Get Rose involved too." I told him, and he nodded.

"Go home Em. I'll cover the station. If I need you, I will call." I said as I clapped him on the back. Then I walked in the main part of the building, and up to my office.

I turned off the overhead lights and just left the desk lamp on. Sitting at my desk, feet propped up on it, hands behind my head, I thought again about her.

Like I had summoned her, she suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Hey." She said softly. Like the last time she came to the station, she was dressed head to toe in black. "I have some questions for you."

I got up, and led her back downstairs to the lounge so we could sit and talk. I sat down on the couch, hoping she would sit near me.

"What's up?" I looked over at her.

"What do I do now? How does this go down?" She questioned.

"Jacob died with honor, in the line of duty. The department will handle all of the arrangements. Did you notice the flags are flying at half-mast outside?" I asked, and she nodded. "They will remain like that for the next 30 days in honor of our fallen man. All the normal traditions will be followed, for his funeral. We will have a bell ceremony and the reading of the firefighters prayer at the interment. You don't have to worry about anything. You just need to show up for the ceremonies." I felt so guilty. Like this was all my fault.

She nodded, then said softly. "Thank you." She seemed lost in her thoughts, staring at the wall, but not seeing it.

I put my arm on the back of couch, and touched her hair, trying to draw her attention.

"How are you holding up?" Concern in my voice.

"I'm okay. Alice came over earlier and pretty much told me everything you just said, so that I understand what's going on. She's really nice. She said she is your younger sister and married to one of the guys here. Is she married to Emmett?" she asked.

"No, her husband in Jasper. Emmett is married to Jasper's twin sister, Rosalie." I stated.

"One, big, happy family." She mumbled. She sounded lost and sad. "What about you? Are you married?"

I grimaced. "No. Divorced. My ex-wife didn't agree with my career choice." Bitterness tinged my words.

"You weren't a firefighter when you met? When you got married?" She looked confused, rightly so. "You're not that old, and you must have been doing this for at least a while to be in charge of this place." Her voice was full of curiosity and confusion.

I ran my hand through my hair. I was embarrassed at my failure and stupidity. "I got married too young. I...we were 20 years old and still in college. We both planned on being teachers, but mid-way through school, after we got married, things happened that made me want a different career. I switched majors. Started pursuing my current career. Tanya, my ex, was not happy. We tried to make it work, but, we grew too far apart as we grew up. She cheated on me, got pregnant by her lover, and divorced me. That was five years ago, I was 24 years old. I hear she's happily remarried, and has two children. They live in Seattle."

I realized at this point that I had my arm around her shoulders and was holding her. As I was talking she had curled her legs under her body and was leaning into my body. Held against my side, a tiny ball of heat and sweetness. Bella felt so small and fragile in my arms. I looked down into her big brown eyes, as she stared, unblinking, up at me. I doubted she had any idea what her closeness was doing to me.

The urge to kiss her almost overpowered me and I jumped up and away from her. "Ahhh. It's getting pretty late Bella..." I trailed off. Her lips pursed than pouted, and I just wanted to kiss, suck, lick and bite them.

She looked at me then away. "Of course. I should go home." She sounded so sad, and lost. "I guess I will see you at the funeral." She walked away slowly, like she didn't want to go home...to be alone.

I knew that feeling. That's why I hardly ever went to my own home. loneliness can be a bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

******DISCLAIMER: I don't own most of these characters, but the story is all mine :D**

**A/N a little lemonade, lonely lemonade :D**

* * *

Forks was having an ice storm and it was causing chaos in the small town. Not to mention, the fire department was down a man, so Emmett, Jasper and I didn't get much of a break.

Call after call came in. Several multi-car pile ups, needing the jaws of life, to pull survivors out of the crumpled masses of steel, and plastic. We went from one accident to the next without going back to the station. Downed electrical lines were also causing havoc. Caused by either high wind, tree branches coming down on them, or the weight of the frozen rain collecting on them, when they snapped or came down, they would cause small electrical fires, requiring the fire department, and electrical crews.

If we actually made it back to the station after a call, we would barely get inside and sit down, then be called out again.

The exhaustion was mind numbing and everyone was getting edgy.

Jacob's funeral was scheduled for tomorrow. I hoped that the weather would clear up soon, or it was going to be a disaster.

A weather emergency had been called, but there were always people who thought whatever they needed or where ever they needed to go was too important to listen to the experts. Putting not only their own lives in peril, but the people in emergency services lives in danger. We had to go bail out, save, rescue, and watch out for all of these cretins, and take care of ourselves as well. It was always slow going in weather like this, response times down, when there was such a high demand for our services.

The icy rain started to slow in the afternoon, and by 4pm it had all but stopped. But even though the rain had stopped falling, did not mean that our job was done. In fact it was worse, because the general public felt it was safe to venture forth, and get back to their business, not taking into consideration that it was a flipping ice rink out there. The roads were unsafe, even if the sleet had stopped and the wind settled down. Until the temperature came up above freezing, the roads would be slippery. There were trees, and tree limbs down everywhere, and in some areas, if you weren't on a 4 wheeler r.v. you weren't going to get by. Of course there were too many idiots who thought that their expensive SUV, could handle the ditches and they would end up needing help or a tow.

Finally about 3am we were back in the station. No calls pending. All was quiet. All the morons, safely tucked into their beds and homes for the night.

I was physically, emotionally and mentally exhausted. It had been a long day, with too much blood, too many people hurt, too many senseless accidents, just too much...everything. I wanted to sleep so bad, but I was on edge, the adrenaline still rushing through my body and keeping my brain on high alert.

Jazz was already sprawled face first on the couch. I swear he fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow, and he hasn't moved a muscle, not even a twitch or tick since he landed. He was snoring softly every once in a while, but otherwise, he was completely out for the count.

Emmett was in one of the recliners, sawing wood like a lumberjack. His mouth hanging open and slack, a thin stream of drool trickling down his face into the collar of his shirt. Every once in a while he would jerk up, curse, than go back to sleep.

I tried to lay down. To sleep in the other chair, but at this point I was still unable to close my eyes. I was thinking back to the second accident scene we went to yesterday. It involved a log-hauler, two cars and a motorcycle...a red motorcycle...

~~~~Flashback~~~~

"Dispatch to Fire One. Four vehicle pile-up at the 101 and LaPush Road. Assistance required." Even Gloria at dispatch sounded exhausted and the day had just begun. This ice storm was going to take a toll on everyone who worked in emergency services.

We went to the scene and the first thing I noticed was the red motorcycle. It reminded me of Bella's bike.

Shit! Considering where the accident was it could be Bella.

The bike was completely obliterated, having met the grill of a log-hauler. By the looks of it, the bike had pulled out from LaPush Road in front of the truck traveling south into town. The truck was probably going too fast for the weather and road conditions, and tried to stop, causing the back-end to swing around on the ice and jack-knifing. The back-end of the hauler took out the car traveling northbound, which in turn caused the logs to break loose, rolling over the first car and taking out a second car. Both cars were so smashed up they would both require the jaws of life to extricate the people inside the vehicles.

I walked with trepidation over to the body of the biker. They had been thrown from the bike a good distance, at least 20 yards, and the body looked crumpled and broken, with limbs sticking out in unnatural positions and directions. I could see the rider was dressed all in black, with a black helmet covering the head and face.

I could feel my heart rate pick up in fear. I was panting and I could feel sweat prickling uncomfortably on my head and upper lip. The body was so twisted up, that it was hard to discern size, and sex from a distance.

"No God, don't let it be Bella." I muttered to myself as I approached the body of the biker.

I realized almost immediately that the body was too big. Longer and heavier than Bella and I breathed a sigh of relief.

EMS came over with a stretcher, but as they removed the helmet, everyone realized that all we needed was a body bad. The mans neck was broken, and the eyes were lifeless and dead. Checking for a pulse, they found none and declared him dead at the scene. A quick search of his pockets revealed his wallet and I.D. His name was Paul LaHote and he lived on the Quileute Reservation.

I briefly wondered what was so all-fired important to this man, that he would be out in this weather, risking life and limb, on a motorcycle. I know that I shouldn't judge, but, this seemed beyond stupid to me.

Now that I had reassured myself that this wasn't Bella, I had work to do.

Emmett and Jasper were already working on the most severely damaged vehicle to try to save the driver of the vehicle. We all worked as quickly as possible, but in the end, we lost that person as well. Looks like she bled out, as there was a lot of blood in the car. We quickly moved to the second vehicle. The driver of the truck was being treated for minor injuries. He had hit his head on the steering wheel when he impacted with the motorcycle. The police were trying to get statements from the survivors, and to piece together what actually happened, who was responsible, and who needed to be ticketed.

As the scene was cleared I looked around and tried to remember _why_ I wanted to do this. _Why_ I wanted to be a fire fighter. The last several days had really done a number on me and my psyche.

We didn't often have weather like this, so most of the time our job was pretty easy...straight-forward. Routine. _Now_ I liked it that way. I didn't always, but I soon came to realize that when my job was exciting, it usually meant someone had, or was going to die.

~~~~End Flashback~~~~

As I stared at the ceiling of the firehouse lounge, I contemplated the day that I just lived through. I felt bad that I had experienced so much relief at the sight of the man at the motorcycle accident, but I was just so grateful that it wasn't Bella. All I could think was not Bella, please, please, not Bella. I wanted a chance to get to know her.

I don't really understand my feelings for her. I hardly know her, and yet I feel a strange...protectiveness towards her. There was something about her, the way she moved, talked, held herself that intrigued me. Something about her called to me too, in a more primal...baser way. I wanted to explore that as well.

These thoughts of Bella were the real cause for my inability to sleep. As exhausted as I was, I couldn't get her out of my mind. And the thoughts of her were stirring up emotions, and feelings, that I didn't know how to deal with.

I got up from the chair and paced around the station. Picturing her here. Remembering her here. She was so carefree and happy when she first got here, friendly and open...flirty and fun. Then Jacob yelled at her, and she was scared then finally defiant. There was so much I didn't know about her, and yet, I knew that I could read her feelings and expressions in her eyes. Her body language was open. She had no secrets, if you cared enough to look.

Finally I collapsed in the other recliner, not able to hold my gritty, tired eyes open any longer, my body weak with fatigue, and lost consciousness.

I only slept for a couple of hours. I was awoken by the heat and glare of sunlight slanting across my face from the window. Isn't that just the way? After an ice storm, for the sun to make an appearance. I looked outside and was stunned by how beautiful and perfect the world seemed. The previous days rain, washing the earth. The melting ice sparkling like diamonds in the sunlight. A rare, sunny day for the little town of Forks. Just in time to hopefully, melt all the ice for the funeral today.

I thought briefly about Bella, and how she was holding up. I hoped that she was doing okay.

Emmett and Jasper were still sleeping, so I decided I would grab a quick shower. I put some coffee on first, so that by the time I was done with my shower there would be a hot cup of liquid energy ready for me. I stretched my aching body, trying to work the kinks out and headed for the stairs.

The shower was exactly what I needed. As the hot water ran down my neck and back, I felt the tension and strain melt away from my muscles. I quickly washed my hair and body. My mind was wandering. Between everything I needed to do today, and seeing Bella again.

Ahhh, Bella. I was instantly hard. Shit! I hope Em and Jazz are still asleep. I don't need for them to see me like this. My soapy hand was stroking my dick, down and up, over the head and back down again. I grunted, as the tension came back into my body, fast and hard. How long has it been? Since I had been with anyone? Shit! It had been a while, and I was horny as hell. Just the thought of Bella had my balls sucking up towards my body. I hadn't felt this much...desire...in a long time. Maybe never. I continued stroking my shaft and pictured Bella in the shower with me, her perfect little body standing in front of me, legs spread, ass swaying back and forth in front of me...enticing me. Her long hair thrown over one shoulder, hanging down the front of her body, as she looked at me over her other shoulder. Her eyes filled with lust, and passion, her lips bruised from my hard kisses. Panting and begging me to take her now. Hard and fast. I imagined her skin, so soft and silky under my fingers as I grabbed her hips and thrust into her heat. So wet...so hot...so tight. I squeezed my hand tighter around my pulsing head. Bella's moans were getting louder, a flush covering her entire body as she convulsed and gasped my name as she came. My hand, gripped tightly as I felt the tightness in my balls and the twist in my stomach as I spurted my come in long ropes out and against the shower wall. It just kept coming as I continued to stroke and squeeze, the imagery of Bella's eyes, slitted, and a small smile of satisfaction hovering on her lips.

"Fuuuucckkkk!" I groaned out loud. Shit! That felt so good! I needed that! I needed the real thing more! Bella. Then coming back to myself and where I actually was, I whipped my head around to make sure that I was still alone. Shit! This is definitely not the place to be jacking off. I didn't need anyone to witness my self-pleasuring. I splashed water on the wall to remove the evidence and finished rinsing off, turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry off.

I went over to the sinks and looked at myself. Hmmm, I needed to shave, and could probably use a haircut. Well the haircut would have to wait, I didn't have time today. I grabbed what I needed to remove the whiskers from my face. There was actually something very soothing about the redundancy of shaving. The routine of it. Hmmm, Bella, I wondered if she preferred clean-shaven or if she liked scruff.

Stop! You have to stop thinking of her like this! She has been a widow for 4 days! She is not available! I was yelling at myself. And it was laughable, because I wasn't listening to my own good advice.

Shit, it's not like she had a great relationship with that ass. He beat her for fucks sake, and yet she had married him. There had to be something there at one point. I wondered if she would be receptive of me. I wondered how long I should wait, before I make my move.

She had also let slip the other night, that they didn't have sex very often. I wondered why that was. I'm pretty sure that I would want to hit that and often, yeah, _like all the time_. What was holding them back? Jake or Bella? I continued to ponder this dilemma, as I got dressed for the day.

I had a lot to do, to prepare for the funeral and ceremonial bullshit that went along with it. Yesterday being what it was put me behind schedule. In a big way. I needed to call in reinforcements, to help, to make sure everything was ready.

I walked back down to the lounge and was a little surprised that Em and Jazz still hadn't moved. I thought for sure the smell of coffee would have woke their asses up. As soon as I was half-way down the stairs, the aroma hit me. My mouth was watering for that first sip. I poured myself a cup of coffee, and quickly took a drink. Aaahh, just the way I liked it, strong and black.

I grabbed my cell to call Alice. She answered on the third ring, and sounded distracted. I told her my problem and she said she would be here as soon as possible.

I kicked Emmett's foot and smacked the back of Jasper's head. Emmett jumped to his feet, ready to fight. That must be a left over from the military. Em had been a Marine. Jazz just moaned and begged for five more minutes.

"Come on guys! Up and at em! We got work to do!" I barked out.

"Coffee? Do I smell coffee?" Jasper whined.

"Alright! Let's do this thing!" Em yelled as he jogged in place.

"Hit the showers, then meet me down here ASAP!" Both men took off upstairs at a run.

I was grateful to see them take me seriously. I stood there, drinking my coffee, hoping that today would go off without a hitch. I wanted it to be perfect for Bella...well as perfect as a funeral can be for a grieving widow. UGH! I was an ass!

Jasper and Emmett were back in the kitchen in less than 15 minutes. Dressed in their formal uniforms, and ready to go, and do whatever I asked of them.

I had poured them each a cup of coffee when I heard them on the stairs, and they each grabbed a mug in gratitude. I knew how desperately they both needed the caffeine fix. We had a lot to do and only two hours until showtime.

Alice and Rose showed up within the half hour and they brought breakfast for us guys. We all stood around the counter, as we guys scarfed down the food, and discussed what needed to be done, and who would do what.

After breakfast we all went to work. We got the honor guard colors posted at the station, and prepared everything for the bell ceremony that would happen, between the church and the cemetary. Then we headed over to the church to post the honor guard colors there as well.

All the volunteers were lined up and ready to go. Along with the union officials, the police department, and other local fire departments, including the Quileute Nation Fire Department.

Bella was being chauffeured in by one of the volunteers. When she got there, Alex the driver, pulled up in front of the church, exited the vehicle, opened her door and handed her out of the car.

She stood there, silently looking at all the people there to pay their respects to her late husband. She looked so sad. The strain of the last couple of days showing on her face. She looked tired, with dark circles under her eyes, although, that could be the remainder of a black eye. She didn't smile, her mouth in a firm, straight line. She didn't cry either. Even though she looked tired, she looked amazing to me.

She was dressed all in black as usual, appropriate for a funeral. A semi-sheer, black silk blouse, tucked into a slim, tight-fitting skirt. Sheer, black hose, and killer black high-heels. She walked up the aisle, not looking at or acknowledging anyone, staring straight ahead, her arms wrapped around her body, like she was holding herself together. I could see the pain in her eyes.

She looked so small and alone at the front of the church, all by herself. Of course she was alone...she had no family, that I knew of, to sit with her and support and comfort her. My heart ached for her, she looked so miserable. I wanted to be with her, hold her and comfort her. I wanted to be able to be the person, the man, who could, who would be there for her. Sometimes it shocked me, how deeply I felt for her. I barely knew her, but what I did know, I liked immensely.

I was so deep in thought, and so intent on watching Bella, that I heard nothing of the ceremony. Before I realized it the service was over, and six strong strapping indian men, came forward to carry Jacob's coffin from the church, through the honor guard to the waiting hearse.

Bella followed the coffin out. Her arms still tightly wrapped around herself. Her head now down. She watched as the coffin was loaded into the hearse than stepped to the car she was riding in. Everybody present got in their cars and followed the hearse to the fire station.

The hearse pulled into the driveway of the station, and parked, while everyone pulled into the lot and the street near the station. Mourners got out of their cars and walked over to the hearse, which now stood with the back door open, and waiting. The crowd was quiet, as they waited for the start of the bell ceremony.

One of the volunteers, Seth, walked out of the station, carrying a fire jacket and Jake's fire helmet with his name and badge number on it. As Seth stepped up to the back of the hearse, complete silence came over the crowd. The bells rang. A special signal of three rings, three times each, representing the end of our comrades' duties and that they are going home to their final resting place.

In complete silence everyone got in to their vehicles and proceeded to the cemetary, again following behind the hearse.

When we got to the cemetary, we were greeted with the solemn silence of the mourners. Bella was already sitting in the front row, alone. Her body was bowed forward, and she was rocking back and forth. I had yet to see her shed a tear, but she looked like she was ready to lose it.

The committal ceremony began. A bugler played TAPS, then a person with a bagpipe stepped forward and played Amazing Grace. The preacher read the 23rd Psalm:

_The Lord is my shepherd;_  
_I shall not want._  
_He makes me to lie down in green pastures;_  
_He leads me beside the still waters._  
_He restores my soul;_  
_He leads me in the paths of righteousness._  
_For His name's sake._  
_Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,_  
_I will fear no evil;_  
_For You are with me._  
_Your rod and Your staff, they comfort me._  
_You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies,_  
_You anoint my head with oil,_  
_My cup runs overs._  
_Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me,_  
_All the days of my life,_  
_And I will dwell in the house of the Lord,_  
_Forever._

I glanced towards Bella, and her whole body was shaking. I wanted to put my arms around her...so bad. But I had to read the final prayer. The Fire Fighters Prayer:

_When I am called to duty, God Wherever flames may rage Give me strength to save a life Whatever be its age._  
_Let me embrace a little child Before it is too late Or save an older person from The horror of that fate._  
_Enable me to be alert And hear the weakest shout,_  
_and quickly and efficiently To put the fire out._  
_I want to fill my calling To give the best in me,_  
_To guard my friend and neighbor And protect their property._  
_And, if, according to your will,_  
_While on duty I must answer death's call;_  
_Bless with your protecting hand My family, one and all.*_

As I finished the prayer, I looked to Bella. She looked ready to pass out. Her face was shining with perspiration. She looked pasty and ill. I suddenly remembered that she was pregnant...and recently beaten. The way she looked, had me instantly worried.

Everyone was leaving the area, but Bella remained, her eyes closed, gasping for breath. Still sitting and rocking. Her arms clasped tightly around her body.

I stepped over to her. "Bella? It's over. Are you okay?" Stupid question, because I knew she wasn't.

She nodded, but didn't open her eyes or look at me. There was so much pain and strain on her face, she looked ready to crumble to the ground.

I put my arm around her to help her rise. As she started to stand erect she yelped in pain, then moaned as her body slumped into mine. I looked down at her, trying to assess what was going on, when I noticed she looked even paler, her skin waxy, her breathing wispy and shallow.

As I bent to pick her up, I noticed the blood. Copious amounts, dripping down her leg, darkening her legs, and pooling at her feet.

Shit! I grabbed my phone and juggled it and her, to call for help.

"9-1-1. What is your emergency?" The disembodied voice asked calmly.

"This is Fire Chief Edward Cullen, I'm at the cemetary and need a bus. Got Bella Black, age 21, bleeding...probable mis-carriage. Large loss of blood, thready pulse. Slow heart rate. Unconscious." I ticked off all of the facts, hoping EMT would be here...like yesterday.

I held her in my arms, checking her pulse and her breathing constantly.

The ambulance pulled up within a couple of minutes and the two EMT's ran over with a stretcher. They secured Bella down and started checking her vitals out, even as they rolled her back to the vehicle. They loaded her in and left, heading to Forks General Hospital.

I raced to my car and followed, frantic to know that she was okay. I drove as fast as I dared, but by the time I got to the hospital, Bella was already inside somewhere. I walked in the Emergency Room doors and went to the front desk.

"May I help you?" The girl there asked in a bored tone of voice. She barely even acknowledged me, let alone look at me.

"Bella Black...just brought in by ambulance?" I questioned.

The girl seemed more interested in her chipped nail polish, then helping me. I looked at her name badge.

"Excuse me, Jessica? Where did they take Bella Black?" I was getting ready to go ballistic ape shit, if she didn't help me.

Her eyes rose from her hands and as she took in my appearance her whole demeanor changed. She smiled softly, and batted her eyes up at me. "Wellll, let me check. Hmmm, Yes, she is in surgery. You can go to the surgical waiting room on the second floor." Her eyes raked down my body, then came back to my face. She slowly licked her lips, and smiled again. "Is there anything else I can help you with." Her voice dropping seductively.

"No. That will be all. Thank you so much for your help Jessica." I muttered, irritated. Really? She was flirting with me? I was completely disgusted and repulsed by her. I headed for the bank of elevators, trying to get away from her as fast as I could.

I went up to the designated waiting room and sat there to wait. Or tried to sit there. I jumped up and started pacing. I called Alice to let her know what was going on. When our conversation ended, I tried to sit down again, but quickly jumped up again and paced some more. I probably wore a path in the linoleum from all my pacing. I just couldn't relax and sit down. I was too worried about Bella. I berated myself. I knew that I should have brought her to the hospital the other night. What if she dies? She lost so much blood. Shit! Sometimes I can be such an idiot. I was practically tearing my hair out in my frustration.

After an hour of pacing, I finally threw myself down into one of the uncomfortable chairs in the room. Pinching the bridge of my nose, eyes closed, trying to think positively.

I jumped up and went to the surgical receptionist, but she wouldn't or couldn't give me any information. I sighed in frustration and went back to the waiting room.

The lack of information was killing me. I was ready to storm into the operating room, just to get some answers, when my dad walked into the room.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" He looked confused and tired...defeated.

"I'm here for Bella Black. Is she okay? The baby?" I could only manage a whisper. My dad's countenance had me worried.

"Ms. Black is stable, she's in recovery right now. As for the rest...I can't talk to you about it. Where is her husband? Her family?" He asked, looking around the room.

"She doesn't have any family...that I know of." I whispered. "She's all alone. Today she buried her husband, all she had left was the baby." I felt my voice breaking.

My dad just shook his head and looked grim. "She's in room 206. You can go in there and see her, but she's not awake yet. I'm sorry, Son, but that's all I can tell you."

I nodded. I did understand that his hands were tied. Legally speaking, the patient and their confidentiality came first.

I was just so worried. I walked down the hall to the room my father had indicated she should be in and glanced in through the open door.

Bella was laying in the bed and hooked up to a heart monitor and had an oxygen mask over her face. She was so still, small and pale. She really didn't look like she was even alive.

I slowly walked over to her and took her hand. It was warm and soft in mine and her warmth reassured me. I pulled a chair over and just sat there, waiting for her to wake up. To open her lovely brown eyes. I wanted to apologize for my stupidity. For not bringing her to the hospital sooner. I felt so much guilt.

This was partly my fault. I felt responsible for her almost dying. I knew I wasn't to blame for the rest, but this...this was on me.

Damn! I felt my throat constrict and my chest tighten. Please let her be okay.

"Wake up beautiful Bella...Wake up!" I whispered. She remained still...motionless. When she didn't respond to me, I laid my head down on our entwined fingers and waited.

* * *

***Author unknown. found on hs/LODD/funeral **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own most of these characters, but the story is all mine :D**

* * *

I really didn't have to wait too long, though it felt like an eternity. Maybe an hour at most. I actually didn't mind. I was able to look at Bella and study her without embarrassment. I noticed that her skin looked like it normally did...pale but with a tinge of pink. She still looked tired, with dark smudges hiding behind her lashes under her eyes. The bruises were still visible, but now fading.

I was sitting, admiring the view. Actually completely entranced by her plump kissable lips. Those lips opened and sighed, then she moaned. Her small tongue darted out and moistened her lips. Ahhh that tongue. Eyelashes fluttering, her eyes slowly opened and those lovely brown orbs pinned me in place. Her eyes really were amazing.

"Did I lose the baby?" She whispered. That's good. She knows where she is, and why she's here. No beating around the bush. Straightforward and direct.

"I don't know! They won't tell me anything, but based on the amount of blood you lost and that they had to do emergency surgery on you, I would say, probably, yes." I looked at her, concerned that this would cause her more pain. But nothing. No emotion crossed her face or eyes. This surprised me. I could read her so easily, her eyes so expressive most of the time, but for some reason, she could shut it all down, and hold it in and not share. She did this when I had gone to tell her about Jacob. Hmmm...

She just nodded, then looked around the room. I was still holding her hand and squeezed it unconsciously. Her eyes came back to mine, then looked down at our entwined fingers, then swung but up, searching my face.

"Do you want anything? The nurse? I should let them know that you are awake." Why did I feel so self-conscious? I pushed the button to call for the nurse.

While we waited, Bella and I just stared into each others eyes, neither of us blinking, or looking away. I felt such a deep connection with her.

I was surprised when my father came in the room with the nurse.

"What can I do for you, sweetie?" The nurse asked, as she walked over and raised the head of the bed.

"Can I have some water? I'm really thirsty." Bella said softly. A whisper with no volume.

"Sure thing! I will be back with that in a jiffy. If there is anything you need, just press the red call button." She smiled at Bella than me as she walked away. When she had come in earlier to remove the oxygen mask, she had looked at me with sympathy, and acted like I was Bella's husband. I hadn't disabused her of that idea. I felt so close to Bella, such a connection. I wouldn't mind, maybe one day, holding that place in her life.

My father stood near the door this whole time with Bella's chart. "_Mrs_. Black," Did he stress the _Mrs_. part? My dad kept giving me the stink eye. "I'm Dr. Cullen, the doctor handling your case. I need to examine you and discuss what's going on." Again, the look to me, almost like I was something slimy and disgusting. "Would you like for Edward to leave?" Now his eyes glanced down and he noticed our clasped hands. As he looked back at my face, he raised an eyebrow at me. Shit, I had some explaining to do.

"It's Bella, please, and no, if Edward doesn't mind, he can stay." Still no volume there. She still seemed so small and lost, in the big hospital bed, unsure of herself. It seemed wrong that the confident, bright girl I had gotten to know, could seem so fragile...so beaten down.

"Okay. Well first of all. I need to know who beat you." Again my father's eyes looked to me, then back to Bella. did he think _I_ did this? That _I_ was capable of beating a women? I was getting angry. I almost missed her answer.

"M-my l-l-late h-husband, J-J-Jacobb B-Black." She whispered and stuttered as her body shuddered. "I-It wasn't t-the f-first time either, b-but p-probably the worst. N-Normally I would f-flatten his ass when he tried this shit on me, but he took me by surprise...and I couldn't d-defend myself." She had stuttered through this whole statement. Her emotions flickering across her face, fast and furious. Fear, hate, pride, fear and hate again. "He...he tripped me and when I was on the ground...he duct-taped my hands together. He then taped me to the leg of the couch in our living room. I couldn't escape. I couldn't get away. I w-was helpless. I couldn't defend myself or p-protect myself." Her lips were trembling, but still no tears. More emotions flickered in her eyes, pain, and finally defeat. Complete and utter defeat.

I had known that the bastard had beat her, but I didn't realize to what lengths he had gone to do so, in order to be able to take her down, and harm her. I wished in that moment that Jacob Black was still alive, so that I could give him a beat down, like he did to his tiny wife, and see how he liked it. I was glad he was gone though. I had a sudden epiphany. Maybe Jake had felt guilty about what he had done. Perhaps that was his mindset when we went to that call...that he was a bastard. The complete opposite of the hero he wanted to be. I didn't feel any sympathy for him though, he had laid down a path of destruction, and it was fitting that he paid the ultimate price for his actions.

"I...I just found out I was pregnant. I figured I was about a month along, based on the last time we had sex. He thought I cheated on him. I remember the night that I think I conceived. He had come home very drunk. He was shouting when he came in...climbed into bed and just...well you know. It was over quickly, and then he passed out on top of me. I thought I was going to die, I could barely breathe and he was so heavy, but I finally managed to squirm out from under him. I realized when I got up to go to the bathroom, that he hadn't used a condom.

"God! Bella! He raped you!" I practically shouted. I pulled my hand away from her and ran it through my hair and pulled. "Why would you stay with him?" Then I placed both hands on either side of her face and stared her in the eye. "You deserve so much better than that." I couldn't help it. I pulled her into a tight hug and held her. Her arms slowly came up, and hugged me back.

"I guess I never considered it rape. He was my husband. I was his wife. A wife is supposed to make love with her husband. I...I hated sex. It was never good...it never felt right, so I always just let him do whatever he wanted, so that I could get it over with as fast as possible. I know there is something wrong with me...that it's my fault...so I never complained." She said all of this into my neck, her face buried into my chest, as I held her tightly, rocking. I looked at my dad over her head. At least he wasn't giving me dirty looks anymore. His face was full of sympathy and compassion.

Bella pulled away from me, and continued. "Jake didn't want to be a father...the father. He told me he couldn't afford to feed another mouth, and he wouldn't raise someone else's bastard child." She shrugged, her body hunching in, her arms now wrapping around herself. "We were always fighting about money, but he wouldn't let me work. I didn't really have any friends out on the Rez. All the people I knew, were Jake's friends. I was..." She trailed off. The thought left unsaid.

My dad and I shared another look. He still didn't understand where I fit into this entire scenario, and I guess I couldn't blame him, but I hadn't done anything but support Bella, and try to be a friend to her...so far.

Finally my dad broke in. "Well actually, Bella, you were 15 weeks pregnant, approximately."

Bella looked surprised. "But I had periods. That would have been October 22. How could I not know? I had no symptoms..." She trailed off again, deep in thought. I little furrow formed between her brows as she stared off into space, thinking.

"Well it's possible that you were spotting and thought you were having a period. Not all women have all the symptoms of pregnancy, and some symptoms can easily be thought to be symptoms of your menses." My dad started to say, but was interrupted.

"No! I had periods. I bled. I had cramps. I mean I have never been real regular, but this happened every five or six weeks, and I always have bad cramps first. How?" She looked so confused.

"Well, again, Bella, the cramps, and bleeding can happen during pregnancy. Tenderness in the breast can happen in both situations as well. It has to do with the hormones. What you were assuming was your menses, was actually symptoms of pregnancy. And not just any pregnancy. Unfortunately you had, what is called an ectopic pregnancy. Do you know what that is?" Dad looked to Bella to see her response, and I did too. I was confused by his words. How is an ectopic pregnancy different from a regular pregnancy? What did that mean?

I saw her shake her head 'no' and we both turned to my dad for an explanation.

"An ectopic pregnancy is one that occurs outside of the uterus. Normally when the sperm fertilizes the egg, both are in your uterus. Once fertilized, the egg implants into the uterine lining." He paused, to make sure that she was understanding what he was saying, and she was nodding, so he continued. "Your egg was fertilized in your fallopian tube and implanted there. It's not a viable pregnancy. You're actually lucky that you miscarried. If you had gone much further in this pregnancy you could have died."

"What do you mean, 'not viable'?" Bella asked.

"When we know that we have an ectopic pregnancy, we always evacuate the fetus. There is no way the mother can survive and almost always the mother's death occurs too early in the pregnancy to be able to save the baby. The safest route, then, is to remove the fetus." Bella's head was again nodding in understanding.

"Anyway, back to you. I'm not sure if your miscarriage was due to the beating you took, and caused the rupture, or if it occurred on its own. But the pregnancy caused a strain on the fallopian tube. It's not made to support a fetus. It ruptured, which in turn caused you to hemorrhage. The reason for all the blood lose. We had to remove the fetus surgically, but there was too much damage. We also had to remove your ovary and fallopian tube. Thankfully, that went well, and your now on your way to recovery." Dad finished.

I looked from my father to Bella, and saw the absolute horror on her face. What?

"Am I sterile?" She squeaked out, her eyes filling with tears. Oh my god! Was she? Not that it would matter to me, but obviously, to a 21-year-old women, who had her whole life in front of her, it would matter._ A lot_. "I can never have a baby?" She was staring at my dad with an intense, pained expression. I watched as one tear...only one...escaped and trickled down her cheek. She was gasping for breath. Her face was pale again, all color washed away as her eyes filled with panic. She yanked her hand from mine and covered her face with both hands and shuddered.

"No, Mrs Black...Bella, you misunderstood me. We only had to take one of your ovaries, and the one fallopian tube. You had two. You may still be able to get pregnant, although it may be more difficult to do so. You also should know that you are at risk of having another ectopic pregnancy. You will have to take greater precautions in the future and let your regular doctor know about this, so they can keep an eye on any pregnancy that may occur."

Bella lowered her hands to her lap, and took a deep breath, nodded and stared down at her twisting fingers. I wondered what was going through her mind at that moment.

"Now, I need to take a quick look at the surgical site and make sure everything is as it should be." He walked over to the side of the bed and glanced at me again. "Perhaps you would like some privacy?" He was looking down at Bella, focused on what she wanted and needed.

I jumped up and said softly. "I will be right outside your room." Quickly I walked out the door, and stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall. My hand again pinching the bridge of my nose. I could feel a headache coming on...and a confrontation with my father. I waited for him to emerge from her room. I didn't have to wait long.

"Edward! What is your relationship with _Mrs._ Black?" Again with the emphasis on '_Mrs_.' Worried voice and stern face confronted me.

"Dad, we're just friends. More like acquaintances. Her late husband, the infamous Jacob Black, worked for me. Today was his funeral." I was trying to explain the unexplainable. I shouldn't feel this way about her. It was too soon, too much, too...intense.

"Why are you so involved?" He asked again. I could see he was confused.

"I don't know! Okay? I'm...just...I...she..." I trailed off in frustration. "I like her okay? A lot. I know she's in a bad place right now...but...shit! There's something about her that I can't resist. I feel...protective...of her. Responsible for her." Again, frustrated I ran my hand through my mop of hair and pulled. It must be sticking up in every direction at this point.

"She's got a lot of baggage, Edward. Please go slow. Remember what happened with Tanya and how that turned out. I don't want to see you hurt again, Son." He put his arm around me in an awkward half hug. "Although I can see why you feel protective of her. She's a tiny little thing."

"Yeah, well, she can handle herself. I had wondered how Jake got the drop on her and was able to cause so much damage. It makes sense now, that he had to tie her down to do any damage." I could see the confusion on my dad's face. "Dad she's a freaking black belt...like master level. She's literally a lethal weapon. It doesn't matter who it is or how big there are, she can take them out."

The look of surprise on his face was priceless. I wish I had a camera.

"Yeah, I know. That's how I felt when she told me. I imagine that's why she did it. She could easily appear to be the victim, but she has the element of surprise on her side." I chuckled. The surprise of this tiny, 100 pound girl, not only defending herself, but beating the crap out of an attacker was just...hot. But I didn't tell my dad that.

"Listen, I'm going back in there. To be there for her." I muttered, as I brushed past him to go back into Bella's room.

"Edward! Wait. One more thing. She needs to stay with someone for a couple of days once she is released. She can't operate heavy machinery, or drive for at least a week. Does she have someone who can stay with her? A parent maybe, or a girlfriend?" he paused again, then looked at me, "Or, perhaps, seeing as you feel so responsible for her..."

"I'm not sure. You heard her in there. There isn't anyone on the Rez, that's really her friend. Everyone she knows there is associated with Jake. I know her dad is dead. I don't know about her mom. She's never mentioned her. Maybe you know." I ran my hand through my hair. "Her dad was the late police chief...Charlie Swan. I don't know what her mom's name is though."

Dad nodded. "Yeah, then her mother's dead too. Renée Swan died about 10 year ago. Charlie never recovered from that, or remarried.

"Well, I will see what I can do. Thanks Dad!" I smiled at him, as I again went to walk around him, back into the room.

As I entered through the doorway I could see the bed was back down again and the lights were dimmed to the lowest setting. Bella was on her side, facing away from the door. She was curled into a ball, her legs drawn up to her chest in a tiny little ball in the middle of the bed. Her body was shaking so hard and I could hear her soft sobs as she cried.

"Bella?" I whispered, trying not to startle her too badly. She flinched hard, and gasped. "Bella, are you okay? Do you need something?" I was frantic, was she in pain? I watched as she slowly rolled on to her back and looked up at me. Her eyes were swimming in tears, her face damp from the ones that had fallen and her nose and eyes were tinged pink.

She sniffled and then said in a small voice. "I just want to be held." She sounded like a little girl. My tough, strong girl had hit her limit...and she needed to be comforted. That was something I could do for her.

I sat on the side of the bed and pulled her into my arms, cradling her. She wiggled against my lap, causing me to grit my teeth as she rubbed her soft, sweet ass, against my growing hard-on. I wanted to be noble and good and I ended up responding like a 14-year-old virgin. But she didn't seem to notice, as she stopped wiggling, then sighed and relaxed into me. "Thank you, Edward." Her breathing slowed, and I knew that she was sleeping. I could have laid her back in the bed, but I was enjoying the chance to hold her. So I did. I bent my head and gently kissed the top of her head, over and over. Breathing in the smell of her strawberry scented hair, loving the smell. I loved the feel of her tiny body against mine, and the fact that she trusted me enough to sleep in my arms.

I held her for quite a while, but eventually I had to lay her down. As I was trying to gently place her on the bed, she stirred and moaned. "Edward, don't leave me." Then rolled over, still asleep. I carefully laid down behind her, holding her in my arms. I didn't mean to fall asleep, but the last couple of days caught up with me, not to mention how warm Bella was. I couldn't keep my eyes open, and soon was in dreamland.

The nurse woke me up a couple of hours later.

"Sir. You are not supposed to be in the bed with Mrs. Black." She reprimanded me, with a sparkle in her eye. Tsking as she checked on Bella.

I slowly removed my arm from under Bella's head, then rolled off of the bed. I didn't say anything, but just sat back down in the chair I had been sitting in earlier.

"Visiting hours are almost over, sir." The nurse reminded me, but I wasn't going anywhere. Unless they forced me. I would stay with Bella all night, if she wanted me here.

The nurse fussing and words woke Bella. She rolled over and looked around the room frantically until her eyes landed on me. Then she smiled bashfully at me. "Hi! You're still here." God! Her smile was beautiful. If made my stomach flip, and did strange things to my heart rate.

"Hi yourself." I smiled back. She wanted me here. Thank you God!

"Mrs. Black, your visitor needs to leave. Visiting hours are over." The nurse interrupted our moment.

Bella looked sad and then resigned. She sighed softly then took my hand in hers and looked deep into my eyes. "Will you come back and visit me tomorrow?" Her voice was steady, but I could see the doubt in her eyes. She wasn't sure of me. That made me sad. I wanted her to trust me.

"Of course." I reassured as I slowly stood and stretched my long frame. I noticed that both the nurse and Bella watched me, with identical looks of appreciation on their faces. I couldn't hold back my chuckle. Nice to know I still got it.

I looked deeply into Bella's eyes and then leaned over the bed, placing a quick, soft kiss to her forehead. "Get better, so we can get you out of her." As I straightened up, I gave her a wicked smile and wink. "See you in the morning." I turned and walked away, but not before noticing the look of desire that quickly flashed in Bella's eyes, and the blush that infused her cheeks. I loved how expressive her eyes were. I smiled to myself and whistled as I left the hospital. Maybe there was hope for us. Maybe someday we could be together. I was filled with hope.

Shit! I forgot to ask her if she had anyone who could stay with her once she was released. Maybe I should offer to help. But her house was so far away. Maybe she could stay at my place. That would have been a good idea, except, my house was an empty shell. I didn't even have a real bed there. A plan formed and I called Alice.

"Hello! How's Bella?" She answered on the first ring. She must have been waiting for my call...for an update. I probably should have called sooner, to let everyone know that Bella was okay.

"She's okay. She had a miscarriage." I paused, and decided I wouldn't explain the rest of it. If Bella wanted people to know about that, she could tell them. It was her business...not mine. "Ali, I need your help. Bella lives way out on the Rez, and has no family. She's gonna need to be watched and helped for at least a week. I was thinking of asking her to stay at my place...but..."

"You have no furniture." Alice finished for me and laughed.

"I definitely need a bed. She can't sleep on an air mattress. Everything else I can get later, but can you buy me a king sized bed tomorrow, and have it delivered and set up immediately. Don't worry about the cost. And I will need some bedding, and towels for the bathroom. Oh and maybe some plates and silverware...that kind of stuff. You know the basics. Can you shop for me?" I chuckled to myself. Asking Alice if she could shop, was like asking if she could breathe. Alice loved shopping.

"Of course." She said excitedly. "No problem."

"Hey, don't go too overboard. If I can convince Bella to stay with me, I will have her help me decorate and stuff." I mumbled, embarrassed to be confessing my feelings so early. I wasn't even sure if Bella would come stay with me yet.

"Ohhh... Wow! Okay Eddie. I understand. No problem." I knew I could count on Alice. She always had my back. We had always been very close, none of that stupid sibling rivalry between us. We have always been best friends.

"Is Jazz around?" I needed to take some time off of work. I realized I had a lot of vacation time accumulated. Since Tanya left me, I had stopped going on adventures, and stuck pretty close to home. I hoped to change that in the future. You were only young once, and I realized, that I had been existing, but not living. I was ready to live again.

"Yeah. Hold the phone." She must have tried to cover the speaker, but I still heard her yell. "Jazzy! Eddie needs to speak with you!" I sat there in silence, listening to the background noise, waiting.

"Yeah, Ed! What up?" Jasper asked.

"Hey! I'm gonna take a couple of days off to be with Bella. Can you manage without me at the station?" I felt a guilty flush come over me. Damn it! I had vacation time owed me, I should be able to take off when I wanted to. And no one was accusing me of anything, it was all my conscience. No one else.

"Yeah, sure! No problem, boss. I will take care of everything. You do what you have to do."

I was so grateful to have such a great brother-in-law. "Okay! Thanks! Talk to you soon." I said, then hung up.

I went home to my empty house, trying to picture Bella here. I hoped she would agree to stay here. I hoped she liked my empty shell of a home, and wanted to help me fix it up. I hoped she would never want to leave.

I walked into my bedroom and got out the little air compressor pump. I filled the air mattress up and then laid down. Hands behind my head, ankles crossed, staring at the ceiling.

My mind instantly went to Bella. To her being in my house. I remembered how she felt in my arms, the way she fit perfectly. How she smelled...so delicious. My body was responding to my thoughts, and I felt my cock spring to life. She made me feel like a horny teenager. My dick was begging for some action. I tried to ignore the feelings I was having. I wanted to do right by Bella. Every thought though, every image of her, just made me hotter...harder. Finally, I gave in. I unsnapped and unzipped my dress pants and slid them and my boxers off. Imagining Bella was doing this for me. The look on her face as she slowly unbuttoned my shirt, and ran her hands down my chest. Her lips kissing every inch of exposed flesh as she slowly undressed me.

The feel of her small hand firmly wrapped around my cock, as she stoked me, stroked...stroked...rubbing her thumb over the top of the head, rubbing my precum around the head and then stroking back down again. Her other hands grabbing and massaging my balls, tug...stroke...thumb rubbing the cum in my slit. Ahhh, my eyes closed, I could see the lust on her face as she continued to stroke my hard cock, faster, faster. "Ahhhh, shit!" I came in my hand and on my stomach. I relaxed as my body released. I needed to get laid, but only one women would do. I just couldn't get her off of my mind.

I got up and walked into the bathroom, to clean up. I studied myself in the mirror. I knew she found me attractive. Not to sound like an ass, but most women did. At 29, my body was still hard, and muscular. My muscles well-defined. I was in great shape, and at 6'4" tall, I towered over Bella. I tried to look at myself, as she may see me. My hair, was a reddish, bronze color, and it was wild and stuck out in all directions. I tried to tame it, but most of the time, it looked like someone had just run their hands through it. Alice called it sex hair. I laughed to myself, whatever, the women seemed to like it like that. My face was okay I guess. My best feature would have to be my eyes. I got them from my mom, Esmé. Deep green, like the woods surrounding this little town, but with gold flecks in them. I had a decent nose, not too big, not too little, and my mouth, well, my lips were a little fuller than most guys. My teeth were white and straight, thanks to years with braces. My chin was square and strong. I rubbed it, looking at the scruff on my face, which surprisingly was blond. I sighed, as I looked at the rest of my body. I was well endowed. I wasn't worried about my size in that department. No one has been disappointed with me, as far as I know. Not even my first time.

I thought again of Bella, as I finished up in the bathroom and went to lay back down. She was perfect. I wanted more than just sex with her. I wanted to get to know her. I wanted to know what made her tick. I wanted to know why she thought sex was bad, and teach her that it could be good. Hell! Great! She just hasn't met the right man. A considerate man. A considerate lover, to put her first, and make it good for her. I could be that man. Shit, back to sex again. Get your mind out of the gutter, Cullen! I wanted to know about her past. I just wanted to know her!

This day had been long and tiresome. Traumatic for her. She was so strong. I admired her and her strength.

I couldn't wait to see her again. To talk to her...to get to know her better. I felt such a connection to her. This wasn't just about sex, although that was part of it, I wanted to know her likes and dislikes, if she went to college, and what her hopes and dreams were, before a bullet changed her life forever. What her hopes and dreams were now. I wanted to know why she married Jacob in the first place.

There was so much I wanted to know. I couldn't wait until tomorrow so that I could see her again.

I drifted off thinking of Bella.

I woke up, still thinking of...dreaming of Bella.

I woke up pretty early the next morning. I took a quick shower, then went to the diner for breakfast. Killing time until visiting hours at the hospital.

Finally, I headed over to Forks General and headed up to room 206. There she was sitting up in bed, looking beautiful, eating her breakfast.

"Morning, Beautiful!" I said cheerfully as I walked in.

"Hey! You missed Dr. Cullen. Is he your dad?" She giggled. "Anyway, he said I was going to be released today, but that I had to stay with a friend or have someone stay with me." She looked discouraged and a little lost at this.

"Bella, I wanted to ask you to stay at my place." I said, suddenly unsure of myself. "It's not much, but it's in town. I don't have much in the way of furniture, so maybe you could help figure out what to do with it, while you recuperate..." I trailed off.

"Oh, Edward! Thank you! But it's too much. You have already done so much for me. I don't want to be a burden." Now she was blushing and looking anywhere but at me.

"Bella! It would be my pleasure to have you stay at my house. Please don't think that you are a burden. Not at all. You could never be a burden." She looked so lovely with the blush in her cheeks. Then she smiled and looked me directly in the eyes.

"I would love to stay at your house, then. And I would love to help you decorate it." She said as she lowered her eyes.

I was so turned on by that bashful look. I had to get myself under control. "Great." I was ecstatic and on cloud nine. She had agreed to stay with me. I wasn't going to waste this opportunity to get to know her better.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own most of these characters, but the story is all mine :D**

* * *

"So my dad said you would be discharged today? For Sure?" I asked to clarify. She nodded happily, a small smile curving her lips. "Do you need anything? Before you leave? You will need clothes, right?" I had no idea what happened to the stuff she was wearing when she came in, but I'm pretty sure they cut everything off, and tossed it.

"Yeah, I will need something to wear. I can't very well leave in this with my butt hanging out." She giggled. She must definitely be feeling better.

"What size are you? I'll pick something up for you." I figured I could get her something to wear out of the hospital, until she could get back to her house and clothes. I would help her pack up her stuff to come stay with me.

"I'm a zero." When she said this she raised an eyebrow at me, than smiled again and wiggled her brows at me. "It's really hard to find clothes that fit me. At least in this town."

"A zero? That's not even a size, is it?" I was confused. Women's clothing was a mystery to me. "Wait a sec, I'll call Alice." I grabbed my cell and quickly called my sister.

"Hello, Edward! I found the bed, and it will be delivered by this afternoon. I'm just shopping for the other stuff you wanted." She was happy. Her voice was lilting as she did her favorite thing.

"Hey, Ali! I need you to pick something else up for me. Bella is going to be released this afternoon and she needs an outfit to come home in. I don't want to drive out to LaPush right now. Can you get her something to wear?"

"Sure, what size is she? She's so tiny." Got that right!

"Uhm, she said a size zero?" I was looking at Bella with a confused expression, I knew it. Bella gestured to me to hand her the phone, so I did. "Ali, here's Bella."

"Hi Alice!...Yes...zero, petite...5 & 1/2...uh huh...yeah..." At this point, Bella turned her back to me and mumbled in the phone. It sounded like 28C. Then she turned back to me, a blush high on her cheeks. "Okay, Thanks a lot Alice, I appreciate this." She looked lovely when she blushed. I don't know what she was embarrassed about. It's just clothes. Why would that make her blush.

There was so much I didn't know about her still, and I wanted to ask her a million questions. I didn't want to overwhelm her with my curiosity though.

She was looking down at the phone in her hands, playing with it nervously. She stopped fidgeting and raised her big, brown eyes to me and handed me back my phone. A shy, smile curving her lips...kissable lips.

"Uhm...Thanks." She mumbled as her eyes slid away to look at anything but me.

"Hey!" I put a finger under her chin and brought her attention back to me. "No problem. My pleasure!" I was smiling. I loved doing things for her...it would be so easy to just take care of her, and to hell with everything else. I couldn't help myself. She just seemed so tiny and helpless, and I know, that looks can be deceiving. She was strong, and I had to let her realize it. That she was capable, and could do for herself. I thought back to when I first met her, just over a year ago. How assured, and competent she seemed. So happy and carefree. Independent and strong.

"So while we wait, do you want to watch T.V. or talk? Are you tired? Would you like to lay down for a while?" I was hoping she would choose to talk, but whatever she wanted or needed, I would make that happen for her.

"Let's talk. I'm not tired, and I don't really watch T.V. There is never anything good on." She looked at me expectantly. "What do you want to talk about?"

God! I loved her voice. She sounded like she was seducing me with her words. I knew she wasn't, but the way her voice dipped and lowered more when she asked me what I wanted to talk about. It was like she was inviting me in, on a secret...her secrets.

There was so much I wanted to know. Where to start?

"How about you tell me..." I paused. This wouldn't be a happy conversation, if I asked about her parents and family, but it was a logical place to start.

"Your family." I gushed out a sigh and ran my hand through my hair, making it even messier than normal. I felt guilty for asking. I knew this would be painful for her, but she smiled gently at me. To say I was shocked at how she responded, was an understatement.

She took my hand and squeezed to get me to look her in the eye. "It's okay, you know. I'll tell you about my family...or lack thereof." She was lost in thought. Her fingers sliding up and down my own, caressing my knuckles, than sliding between my own, and griping. It was like she was looking inside of herself for the information. Then she started her story, her voice low and husky and emotional.

"My mom and dad loved each other in a way I have never seen. Before or since. We were extremely close and did everything together. I'm an only child, but not from lack of trying. My mom wanted more children, and kept trying to give me a little brother or sister. She had several miscarriages over the years..." Her voice faltered here and she gasped, then continued in an even lower voice, different emotions flickering over her face. "When I was 11 years old, my mom was diagnosed with cancer. Breast cancer. But she was pregnant and refused treatment. she wanted to give the baby a chance, and that wouldn't happen if she started chemo and radiation. She miscarried at 17 weeks, and was devastated. It was like she just gave up. Her doctor started her on a course of chemo immediately, but her cancer had spread. They did everything they could to stop it, but it was too late. My mom died three months later...on my birthday."

I was horrified. I looked at her to see her lips tremble. Her arms wrapped around her body. I now knew this was a protective and comforting thing to her. She did it all the time, probably because she didn't have anyone to do it for her. Her eyes swam with tears, but they didn't fall. Instead she pulled her shoulders back, then continued.

"My dad was absolutely devastated. He was there physically, but emotionally...he just disappeared. I couldn't reach him, and I needed him so bad..." Her voice faltered, then she cleared her throat. "I basically lost both of my parents, on my twelfth birthday. I never, ever, ever, celebrate my birthday." She said this with sadness and anger. I could understand that.

"I was mourning the loss of my parents, it was fitting to wear black. I was entering my teen years with no mother to tell me what was going on with my body, emotions and hormones. No father to discipline me or lead me in the right direction. I spent a lot of time alone. I really didn't have any friends. Most of the kids I went to school with...didn't understand me. I did spend a lot of time with Billy and Jacob Black.

My dad and Billy Black were best friends. Billy had recently lost his wife in a car accident, so they would hang out, pretend to fish and get shit-faced drunk together. I was either left alone at home, or with Jacob...a lot. We were thrown together, and we were able to commiserate with each other, both being motherless. Jake became my everything. He was three years older than me, and not as affected by the loss of his mother as I was. He was an only child too, so we had no one to turn to but each other. We became best friends. He was like my older brother. He looked out for me, took care of me, taught me so much...about life, boys, sex, drugs, drinking, driving. For a while, my life revolved around him. I adored him. I idolized him. I knew he felt the same, and wanted so much more from me, but I felt stunted and unable to have that kind of relationship...with anyone. I didn't want to love anyone else who could die and leave me. I shut myself off from everyone...and focused on my music and writing poetry.

I was a loner in high school...an outcast. I didn't have any friends at Forks High School, except for Jake. My interests and fears kept me isolated, and the kids were harsh with their opinions of me. I was also advanced, I skipped 10th grade and a lot of the kids in school hated me for being a 'genius.'

Like I said earlier, I wore all black...all the time. I started wearing heavy makeup...lots of eyeliner and mascara, and a black hoodie, with the hood up. My hair, I would braid, and keep inside the jacket. When people looked at me, they saw a small, very pale girl, hiding in the hood, not talking. They called me a goth, an emo, a burnout. When someone could get me to talk, it was about death, all my poetry and songs were about death, it was always foremost in my mind. Always present, in every aspect of my being." Bella took a deep breath at this point. "I was depressed, I thought of suicide all the time. I just knew that it would kill my dad though. I didn't think he could handle it, if I died too. So I trudged through life."

Shit! She had thought about killing herself. I'm so glad she cared more about her dad, then he did about her. I couldn't imagine not knowing her.

"I knew Jake had a crush on me...but I didn't return those feelings. Like I said before, he was like my older brother. But he kept asking me out, tying to put his hands on me. Tried to kiss me. I couldn't deal with it, so I started to avoid him too. I threw myself into my TaeKwonDo and my music.

My dad started to come around the summer before I turned 16. I had skipped a grade, taken the ACT and SAT tests, and had amazing scores. I only had one more year of highschool, and I couldn't wait to start college...to get out of this town, away from all of the memories, and start over. He finally realized that I would be leaving soon. My plan was to leave right after I graduated, and start college immediately, stay year round...not coming home for the summer, so I could finish and get my degree as soon as possible. My senior year, was one of the best years of my life though. My dad, knowing I was leaving soon, made an effort. We started doing everything together again. He stopped drinking...really cleaned up his act, and we grew close again. He became my father again. I know he felt a lot of guilt for how he had treated me for the last four years, and he tried to make it up to me..." Again the tears in her eyes pooled and threatened, but she composed herself. She was one tough little cookie.

With a big sigh, she continued. "I finished high school and had a partial scholarship to go to my number one choice of schools. I had gone straight through, and I was only a couple of credit hours from my degree when my dad was murdered. I came home, for the funeral. Dad's life insurance policy paid for all of the funeral expenses and left me with a fairly good chunk of change. The problem was, when mom was sick dad had taken a second mortgage out on the house. He had racked up a lot of debt and even though I had a scholarship, it wasn't a full ride. And my school, Cornish College of Arts in Seattle was expensive. I couldn't afford to go back." A tear escaped and trickled down her cheek. Bella brushed it away impatiently, then squared her shoulders again. "I lost everything! I had nothing! And no money to go back to school. All I had left, after the bill collectors took their share, was my Ninja and the clothes on my back.

Billy was dying. After I lost the house, I went to stay with the Black's and I helped take care of Billy. He wanted Jake and I to be together, to be there for each other. It was his dying wish, and he told me how happy it would have made my dad, if Jake and I got together. I was at a very low point in my life, with a ton of guilt on my shoulders, nowhere to go, and even if I had somewhere to go, no money to do it. So when Jake asked me to marry him...I caved in, against my better judgement, and agreed. I mean, I did love Jake, in my own way, I just wasn't in love with him. I figured it would be okay. We were such great friends, and had so much in common. I thought we could make it work. I didn't factor in the sex." She shuddered and looked...nervous?

"Well of course, Jake expected me to be a wife in every sense of the word, and I felt it my duty to be that for him. I owed him that...for taking care of me, for giving me a place to live, food, clothes, anything and everything I needed to survive. I was a virgin when we married...I was so closed off from everyone and everything that I hadn't even dated or kissed a boy, let alone have sex with one. Jake knew all this and tried to be gentle, to prepare me, but all I could think was 'this is my brother, this is incesteous...disgusting.'" Again she shuddered and hunched her body over, her arms wrapping tightly around her body.

"Needless to say, as expected, it was painful...aweful. I didn't enjoy...couldn't enjoy it. Jake told me the first time was always painful, and that it would get better. I tried! I really did, but I always froze up, as soon as he touched me. I couldn't get past it. That was all on me. I felt guilty, because I couldn't be what Jake needed me to be, so whenever he wanted to have sex, I would just...sort of shut down, and lay there for him. I never protested or stopped him, but eventually he got fed up with me. He called me the ice queen...frigid.

Obviously, it wasn't enough. I wasn't good enough, and he eventually stopped trying. He told me he was going to get it elsewhere, and I was so relieved, I couldn't hide it. That pissed him off even more. He thought that I would be jealous and fight for him or something, but all I could think of was 'thank god I won't have to be his receptacle anymore.' That's when the fighting started, and him drinking. He couldn't understand why I was so okay with him cheating. He wanted me, and didn't look at me as a little sister...there is no way he could understand how I felt about him..

He said if I couldn't be his wife in the bedroom, that he wouldn't include me in other aspects of his life. He didn't want me around his friends or his coworkers. That's why he was so angry when I showed up at the station. Well that and the Ninja...but I wanted to see where he worked. See the people he worked with. I still cared. Just not enough...the way he wanted me to..." Her voice trailed off. Her eyes were unfocused and staring off into space.

"Bella." I whispered, but she didn't look at me or acknowledge me at all. I was horrified at what she had told me.

"Bella!" I said louder, again no response. She looked so lost...so alone. Her life really had been hard up to this point.

"Hey Bella!" This time I touched her arm and rubbed my fingers up and down her soft skin. Her eyes focused in as she turned to me and gave me a sad, lost smile.

"Sorry about that. So that's my story...the good, the bad, and the ugly." She tried to shrug it off, but I could see that rehashing her past had put her in a funk.

"Bella, thank you for sharing that with me. I really didn't...well...I didn't realize that you had been through so much...so much loss. You seem so strong. I'm really sorry about your mom...your dad, well everything." I was staring into her chocolate-brown eyes, my thumb caressing her cheek. I was drowning in her eyes. I wanted to hold her. Who was I kidding, I wanted to kiss her. I was intrigued by the whole frigid thing. She was so lively and passionate in other aspects. I wondered if she would respond to me, or if Jake had ruined her forever.

"Bella..." I breathed out. I watched her eyes widen, then her lids dropped down, her lashes brushing her cheeks and her body swayed towards me. Her lips parting, as her breathing became shallower. Unresponsive my ass! I pulled her slowly closer as I closed the gap between our bodies. My mind focused on one thing only. Her lips...so red, so plump, her tongue peeking out, to moisten them. I had to touch them, to feel them, feel their softness...possess them.

The first touch was amazing. Her lips were warm and moist. Moving with mine, opening and inviting me in. I couldn't resist. My tongue swept along her lower lip then slowly entered her mouth. She tasted amazing! Her tongue stroked mine, beckoned me deeper...to deepen the kiss. I pulled back slightly, taking her lower lip between my teeth, bit lightly down, then sucked it into my mouth, laving it and soothing it. She moaned and shivered. Her hands slowly slid across my cheeks, then she buried her hands into my hair. Griping tightly and pulling me back into the kiss. I complied easily, claiming her lips and deepening the kiss, plunging my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues dueled, caressed, then retreated. I tasted her and instantly became ravenous for more. Stroking my tongue over her teeth, the roof of her mouth, along her lips. When I stroked back into her mouth, she surprised me by sucking on my tongue, drawing me deeper, into her, into her mouth, into the kiss. Ahhhh! Fuck. Me. That was hot!

I slowly pulled out and placed small kisses at the corners of her mouth, again nipping her bottom lip and then kissing it. Resting my forehead to hers, gasping for breath, I ran my thumbs over her cheeks and down to the lips that I had just been tasting. I ran my thumb over her lips and felt the moisture from our mouths there. She pursed her lips and kissed my thumb, then licked it and sucked it into her mouth. I couldn't catch my breath. All I could think about was kissing her again. My cock was throbbing with want. Yeah, I wanted her mouth there too. I wanted her mouth everywhere on me, and I wanted my mouth everywhere on her. I groaned and pulled away a little, trying for sanity. I looked at Bella. Her eyes were still closed and there was a hectic flush in her cheeks. Her lips were wet and slightly swollen, open, and gasping for breath herself.

"Bella." I murmured.

"Hmmmm." She opened her eyes to slits and looked at me, and I pulled further away. Her chest was rising and falling as she tried to draw oxygen in. Her nipples straining at the material of the hospital gown. Goose-flesh rising on her arms, and she shivered again, her overheated flesh responding to my absence. She slowly opened her eyes further, staring at me, lust mixed with surprise and shock.

I felt an overwhelming sense of pride. She obviously knew the mechanics, the basics, but had never felt what I just made her feel. I wanted to kiss her again, and again. I never wanted to stop. I didn't want to stop with just a kiss.

I was just leaning in to claim her mouth again when reality came crashing in, in the form of my sister.

"I'm here, and I have some clothes." Alice sang as she breezed into the room. Bella and I swiftly moved apart, but not before Alice got a good look at our positions. I sat back in the chair, dropping my hands to my lap, and crossing my legs, trying to hide my raging hard-on. I looked away from her, not able to maintain eye contact. I could feel heat rise in my face, and a guilty grin form. Bella just collapsed back against the bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin.

Alice didn't comment on what we had so obviously been doing, instead dropping a dozen bags on the foot of the bed. "I have everything you need." She smiled happily at Bella, then turned to me and gave me her stink eye. "Eddie, why don't you take a hike while I help Bella get dressed and ready to go." By the looks of it, she had enough clothes to dress Bella in for the rest of the week!

I looked at Bella, "Is that okay? Are you okay?" Her lips were red and swollen from our kiss, a dark rose blush still staining her cheeks, and her eyelids were drooping, sexily while she got her breathing under control.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Give us about a half hour. I should be ready by then." She looked nervously at Alice, and all of the bags, then pushed her shoulders back and stiffened her spine.

There she is! There's the Bella I knew. Confident. I nodded and headed out, but remembered the other mission I had sent Alice on.

"Hey, Ali? Can I have a quick word with you?" Gesturing her to follow me out to the hall. She followed me quickly, telling me, she had something to say to me as well.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" She hissed viciously. "What the hell are you doing? Were you kissing her? She just lost her husband and her baby. She's vulnerable! Why would you take advantage of her like that? I know mom raised you better than that!" Finally she stopped her tirade to stare me down, her little foot tapping impatiently, hands on her hips...waiting for my excuse.

In order for me to defend myself, I would have to feel like I was falsely accused of something. I had no defense. Alice was right. I shouldn't have kissed Bella. I shouldn't have given in to my lust and desire. Bella deserved better than that.

From Bella's story, I could see a pattern form. Someone was always taking care of her. She needed to learn to stand on her own. And I needed to give her space to do that. Then after she figured it all out and if she wanted me, then I would be there for her. I would wait. I would have to wait. I needed her strong, and I needed her to want to be with me. Not because she felt like she had no other choice.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed in frustration and defeat. "You're right. I was out of line." I said softly. I took the wind right out of Ali's sails, when I admitted that I had done wrong.

She shook her head at me then said. "I got the bed and everything else you asked for...but I don't think it's a good idea for you to be there. Obviously you're attracted to her, and she's vulnerable and responsive to you. Maybe I should stay there with her or she should just stay with me in my guest room." I could see her working up a head of steam. When she got like this, everyone should just get out of her way.

"Alice! Thank you about the bed, when will it be delivered?" Just deal with one thing at a time. Take her back to something less controversial.

"Rose is at you house now, waiting for the delivery and set up. I still think Bella should stay with me!" Straight to the point. No distracting her. She's like a dog with a bone, chewing away at it until it's gone.

"Okay! Listen. We will let her decide. Listen to me Alice! Bella has never been on her own. She needs to learn how to cope with day-to-day living. She won't learn that if you take her home and coddle her. You will wait on her hand and foot. You and I both know it too! If she stays at my place, well, I will be working. Once she is healed, she can get a job. We'll help her find a place to live, how to be independent. Teach her about life, and how to do it without relying on someone else. I know it was wrong to kiss her. Okay? I promise not to touch her again. Uh, at least for...a time. I don't know. But I don't want her to leave Forks. I want a chance to get to know her better. To see where this could go..." I trailed off.

Alice's whole countenance changed and softened. "Oh my god! You're in love with her!" Not a question. A statement.

"No I'm not!" I denied adamantly. "I like her. I would like to get to know her that's all." Damn Alice and her stupid intuition. I wasn't really sure how I felt, but now that she said the "L" word, all I could think about was Bella and I, sometime in the distant future. Old and gray, sitting on the front porch of a big house, rocking away, with a gaggle of grandchildren running around. We were holding hands and smiling happily. GAH!

Damn Alice!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own most of these characters, but the story is all mine :D**

* * *

I paced the hospital corridors for a half hour than made my way back to Bella's room. As I approached her door, I was surprised at all the voices I could hear in there. As I rounded the doorway and entered the room I found not only Alice and Bella, but also Rosalie and my dad.

Bella was dressed and looked ready to go. She looked great too! She didn't look like someone who had emergency surgery, or a miscarriage...like someone who had lost a lot of blood. She looked healthy and happy, her eyes sparkling and a blush of color in her cheeks. She was wearing colors too! I was so used to seeing her in only black, that it took me by surprise how beautiful she looked with colors that complimented her skin tone. She was wearing a deep, purple sweater with a v-neck. It looked soft and fuzzy, and clung to her curves. Light purple skinny jeans, and dark purple suede boots. She looked amazing. Alice did a good job and everything fit her perfectly.

"There he is." Alice said

"You're all set up." From Rosalie.

"Ah, Edward. There you are. Bella is discharged and she's free to go." Dad turned to Bella with a stern look. "Remember, no driving or strenuous activity for two weeks. And you need to follow-up with your gynecologist for your after care. If you have any strange discharge from the incision or vaginally then you need to come back to the E.R. immediately.

Here are some prescriptions. One is for and antibiotic. You need to take the full course. Don't stop taking it just because you feel better. There is also a pain medication there. Take it only if needed.

An orderly with a wheelchair will be here in a couple of minutes to take you down. Hospital policy." Dad smirked at us and then said to me and Ali. "Your mom is feeling neglected. Call her!" He switched so easily from doctor to father and back again.

Alice and I both nodded guiltily.

I watched as he walked out of the room, then looked at the ladies. Ali and Rose were with Bella and fussing over her. She didn't seem to like being the center of attention. She sat, sulking, in the chair next to the bed, slumped down. Her legs were crossed and she swung her foot impatiently. Her arms were wrapped around her body again, and though she tried to look interested in Rose and Alice's conversation, she couldn't hide her boredom from me.

I casually threw my arm over Rose's shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Thanks for your help."

She smiled at me. "I should get going. My mom is watching the kids, and she can only take them all, in small doses." Her laughter was low and warm. Filled with amusement. "Bella, you look so much better. Hope you get well quickly, and if you need to talk, you have my number." Rose hugged Bella. "We'll do lunch sometime soon." Which Bella smiled and nodded to.

Good. I'm glad she was open to making plans with her. She needed friends and a support system.

I heard whispering and looked at Bella. She and Ali were having some kind of heated discussion, but obviously didn't want me to hear it. I chuckled. "Do I need to leave? Give you girls some privacy?"

"Yes!" Ali gave me her stink eye again.

"No!" From Bella, sounding a little distressed and disturbed. She turned to Alice and said. "We can talk about this later. Not now. I mean it! I'm fine."

Hmmm, what was going on here? I looked at Bella, but she wasn't looking at me. In fact she seemed to be avoiding my eyes right now. I looked to Alice and she was ignoring me, staring daggers at Bella.

"Please take my advice. Bella. Please?" Alice begged, then squatted in front of her to grab her attention. I could see her mouth a word at Bella, but couldn't catch what she was trying to say.

Bella caught her meaning and just huffed a big sigh out, sighed and then finally nodded. The girls hugged tightly, and stayed that way for what felt like minutes, but probably only lasted a minute at most. I could see a closeness and a bond forming between those two, and it made me very happy.

"Take care of yourself, Bella." Alice said softly as she stood, then headed over to me and gave me a hug. "Eddie, you remember what I said to you!" Holding me close she whispered in my ear. "Take care of her and give her some space." Then she pulled away, walked to the door. She turned back and pointed at her eyes then me. "I got my eyes on you." And then she was gone.

I watched Ali leave then turned back to Bella, who was still wrapped up in her arms protectively. Her eyes staring out the window.

"Bella?" I called softly. I know she heard me, but she didn't look at me. "Bella? What did Alice say to you?" I was upset. What the hell did my sister say to Bella to put her in this frame of mind? I was going to have a word with Alice for upsetting Bella. What the Hell! Bella was fragile right now. Recovering from an abusive relationship and miscarriage. She didn't need anymore shit piled on her right now.

"She was trying to convince me to stay with her at her house. She said I wouldn't enjoy staying at your 'bachelor pad' and that I would be more comfortable in a real 'home'." Bella huffed out a deep breath. "Would you rather I stay with her? Do you regret offering me a place to stay?" She finally looked at me, her big, brown eyes looked wounded. She looked like the proverbial deer, caught in headlights, as she waited for my response.

"No Bella!" I sighed in frustration. Damn Alice! My hand was running through my hair, then grabbing the back of my neck. "I haven't changed my mind. I want you to stay with me...but...only if you want to. We'll go by my 'bachelor pad' and if you don't want to stay then I can take you to Alice's. My place is pretty barren. I really haven't lived in it. I had no desire or motivation to make it a home. But recently I realized, I was sick of living at the station. I had decided to furnish, decorate and start living there, before you happened. Now I can offer you a place to recuperate and you can help me fix up my house...make it a home."

Her face showed her relief. "I'm sure your home is fine. And I will be happy to help you decorate it." I realized that she wanted to stay at my place. Out of all the people she knew, who were offering help, she chose me. She knew me best, so that might be why though. I could understand that. I would like to say that I just wanted her to be comfortable, but I really wanted her to be near me. At my house. I wanted a chance to get to know her better. For her to get to know me. To see if this attraction would go anywhere. I had to be careful though. I didn't want to influence her. It needed to be her choice, her decision.

Bella still needed to explore all of her options.

The orderly walked in then, pushing a wheel chair. "Isabella Black? Ready to go for a ride, down to the lobby?" He chuckled to himself.

I grabbed all the shopping bags, as Bella sat down in the chair. "Is this everything?" She glanced around the room and nodded.

"Yeah. I think so. I left my purse in the car that day. Rose said it was at the station. They never gave me back my clothes or shoes, so I figured they were destroyed and tossed. All I have are these new clothes Alice bought for me." She frowned at the bags in my hands. "Can we go by my house, so I can pick up some clothes. Those are all great...if I'm going out, like to the bar, or tea with the queen. I need to get some of my comfy clothes to recuperate in." She humphed out and rolled her eyes as she said this.

She was so funny. Tea with the queen. Made me wonder, what exactly did Alice buy for her. "Sure! No problem! We'll get some lunch then run dow to the station. After that we can run up to LaPush, grab whatever you need and then head to my house." She nodded through this, and we settled into a comfortable silence. The orderly was whistling off-key the Star Wars theme. He seemed to be in his own little world. It was funny to watch Bella as he did this. Every time he hit a note wrong, she would cringe. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

As we got down to the lobby, I said, "I'll grab my car. Be right back." I walked over to my pride and joy. My Volvo XC90 Crossover. It was a beauty, and I loved driving it. I threw the bags in the back seat, then drove over to pick up Bella. She looked like she was in pain, but as soon as I pulled up her face split into a shy smile. She stood from the chair and walked towards the curb. I jumped out and ran around the hood to help her in.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were in pain." I asked frantically. "Do you need to go back inside?" I ran my hands down her back, than grabbed her hands while I watched her face, her eyes.

She grimaced, then laughed. "Casanova over there asked me out, said he could continue serenading me with his outstanding musical ability. The guy is tone-deaf. He couldn't carry a tune in a bucket. Ugh! I just want to get away from him...from here." She leaned her body into mine, as I half lifted her into her seat, then handed the seat belt to her.

"Buckle up!" I smirked at her, then shut her door and got back in. As we pulled away, I watched as Bella looked around my car then sighed and settled into the seat. Her hands rubbing over the soft leather seats, a small smile on her face.

"Nice car! A Volvo!" She gave me a wicked smile and raised her eyebrows. "It's roomy..." She smiled again as she trailed off, then closed her eyes.

Eyes on the road Cullen! "Hey! No hating on my car! It's rated very high in safety and it's big so I can haul anything I want or need to." I muttered, defending my choice of vehicle. Feeling self-conscious, I turned the stereo on. I had a cd of Chopin's Nocturnes in, and the music filled the car with its calming notes and melodies.

Bella's eyes popped open in surprise and appreciation. I beautiful, peaceful smile on her luscious lips as she whispered, "Ahh, Chopin. Lovely." With her head still turned to me, her eyes drifted shut and she was completely absorbed into the music. I was a bit surprised at her knowledge. Most people didn't recognize it, and in fact, more often than not, they would ask me to change it to something else or just turn it off. For Bella to not only recognize it, but to be enjoying it...well it did things to me. I felt my stomach tighten and flip. I felt short of breath. The look of pure joy on her face was a thing of beauty. I wanted to kiss her again. This woman made me feel things I have never felt before.

I swear I thought I loved Tanya. That we had a perfect life...for awhile. That we had so many similarities and got along so well. But no one has touched me this way. Made me feel like this. There were so many things that I hid from Tanya, never shared with her. Bella and I connected on a deeper more intimate level.

I needed to learn more about her, because what I knew already, made me long to know more. That she enjoyed and knew classical music was only the beginning.

All too soon, we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and went inside.

We sat down in a booth in the back and looked at the menus.

Bella just glanced at it quickly then set it aside. She seemed to know what she wanted. She looked around the diner, and a small smile flickered across her face.

"What?" I loved when she smiled. "Know what you want?" I couldn't help myself. I moved my foot across the floor and nudged her. I needed to touch her in some small way. She grinned and nodded.

"I haven't been in here since my mom died. We used to come here about once a month. I would always get the same thing. Nothing has changed in this place. Not even the menu!" She was giggling. "In fact, I think that is even the same waitress!"

I turned to look and sure enough old Sue was waiting tables. "Probably. She's been here since there was dirt." I wiggled my eyebrows at her. She just laughed at me and my silliness.

"What can I get you folks?" Old Sue asked.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with everything an order of sweet potato fries and a large Diet Coke. Please." Ha! My girl could eat. No rabbit food for her.

"I'll have the same." I looked at Bella and winked. "You have excellent taste my dear?" Which brought on another fit of giggles. I have never see her this happy. I wanted to keep her laughing. She looked so carefree.

Old Sue left to put our orders in and Bella looked at me then said. "Your turn."

"My turn?" What?

"Now you tell me about you! How you got to be where you are today. I confessed earlier...now it's your turn." Bella was watching me. Huh! I didn't want to talk about me. I wanted to know more about her.

I tried to evade the question. "I'm boring! Not much to tell. But you! You seemed to have so much going on in your life." I did the eyebrow wiggle again, but the smile faded from her face. She got very quiet and her eyes...God her eyes...were filled with pain.

"Okay. If you don't want to tell me about yourself...that's fine." But now she wasn't looking at me, just staring off, out the window. Old Sue brought our food over, looked at two of us, the silence between us, then walked away, without a word.

Bella started picking at her food. Not really eating anything, just pushing it around her plate. Her silence was deafening. It was torture. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings

"Okay. Well you met my dad. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You've met my sister, the crazy, shopaholic, Mary Alice Cullen-Whitlock. My mother is Esme. Alice and my mom are both architects and interior designers." I took a deep breath at this point. "Eat! Please?"

The sadness was still in her eyes, but she nodded, and chewed on a fry.

"I grew up in a happy, secure home and wanted for nothing. I was spoiled rotten. Alice was only a couple of years younger than me and my best friend. We never really fought with each other and we were inseparable. When I went away to college, it near broke both of our hearts.

When I left for school, I thought I wanted to be a teacher...either english or music, so that's where my studies focused. I pledged into a fraternity. That's how I met Jasper, Ali's husband. He was also studying to become a teacher, his area of focus being history. That's also how I met me ex-wife. She pledged to our sister sorority and wanted to be a math teacher. The three of us were very close and did everything together. Although looking back now, I can see that Tanya wanted Jasper out of the picture. She was very possessive and jealous of any time I spent without her.

When Alice got accepted at WSU, she came and stayed for the weekend. That's when she met Jazz. They hit it off...big time. Tanya was inordinately pleased by this." I paused here. I just had an epiphany. "Tanya thought Ali and Jazz would go off and leave us in peace, but instead, she ended up having to share me with more people. I'm pretty sure that pissed her off. She was jealous of my relationship with my sister, which is just crazy.

After that weekend, Tanya started dropping hints...about marriage. She was really subtle about it though. In fact, I never realized until this moment, how manipulative she was." I felt angry at her. I had always blamed myself for our failed marriage. Maybe if she hadn't been so possessive and jealous, we wouldn't have made the mistake of getting married too young and too soon.

"Needless to say, she convinced me to go away to the Bahama's and being the fool that I was, I asked her to marry me. She of course said yes, and even convinced me, she didn't want to wait. We cut our trip short and flew to Vegas and got married." Now I looked off in the distance...seeing my entire relationship with Tanya in a different light.

I noticed, during my narrative, Bella hd eaten everything on her plate. I quickly finished my burger and took a swig of my soda.

"You ready?" She nodded at me. Her eyes now were full of questions, and something else...something I couldn't name.

We went to the register and I paid and we left. Once in the car, Bella turned the stereo down to background noise and asked me to continue with a question. "How old were you when you married?"

"Twenty." I concentrated on getting us safely on the 101. "After we got married, Tanya wanted us to get out of the dorms, and get our own place, which made sense, so we got an apartment. Alice started in the fall, but I hardly spent any time with her now. Tanya monopolized all my free time. I mean, I didn't realize it at the time. I thought I was happy and in love...but looking back, I can see that she was...smothering me. Isolating me.

I don't think that I consciously knew what she was doing, but somehow, unconsciously, I knew our relationship was unhealthy.

I never questioned why all my hopes and plans changed so drastically, after we got married. But suddenly, all the tiny threads that had been our similarities started to unravel. I didn't want to be a teacher anymore. I changed my major and went in a totally different direction. I started talking to and hanging out with Jasper and Alice behind Tanya's back. I felt guilty, like I was cheating, but I needed unbiased friends. Friends outside of my relationship with her. I needed my own life, and I needed my sister. Jazz changed his major also, and suddenly I felt at peace again.

Tanya and I were fighting now. A lot. She was pissed that I changed my major, without her permission. She resented me spending more time with Jazz, cause we were studying the same thing. And more time with my sister, who was supportive of my change of plans.

Jasper's twin sister Rose, had dropped out of college early to elope with Emmett. Em never went to college. He was a marine. He joined at 18 and did his four years. While in, he learned auto mechanics. When he got out he took some fire safety classes and became a firefighter, here in Forks.

That's how Jasper and I got in when we moved her. Tanya got a job at Forks High School, and we settled in."

"Wait! Your ex is Mrs. Cullen? The math teacher?" Bella's eyes were wide and amazed.

I nodded, but was confused. "Yeah, but you're too young to have had her. She only taught juniors and seniors the advanced math. Calculus and Trigonometry. And she was only here for a couple of years, before our marriage ended and she moved away." I pulled into the parking lot of the fire department.

"Bella smirked at me. "Well I had her for both."

"How? You were too young!" I insisted. Bella had Tanya as a teacher? That's just...wrong. I knew that she wasn't lying to me though, it was just kind of creepy thinking that my ex-wife taught her when she was in high school. It made me feel old...and a little pervy.

"She pointed to herself with another smirk. "Advanced studies...skipped a grade." She said it like 'duh' at me. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Your wife was beautiful..." Bella looked at me, then quickly looked away, a blush on her cheeks. "I mean super model beautiful."

"Ex! Ex-wife, and yeah, I guess at one point, I thought she was beautiful. But tastes change." I ran my finger down her cheek, feeling the heat in her face. "She has nothing on you." I mouthed the words at her. I felt and saw her blush deepen.

"Let's grab your purse and head out to LaPush." I got out and walked around the car to help her out, and then we walked into the station.

Emmett was under a rig, like usual, but got up when he heard us walk in.

"Bella!" He shouted and ran over, picking her up and giving her a big hug. "How are you kid? You okay?" He looked her up and down, causing her blush to deepen.

"I'm fine. Glad to be out of the hospital." Her grin was big, and surprised. Emmett was a real hands on kind of person. If he liked you, you knew it. He obviously liked, and cared for Bella.

"Yeah, we just stopped here to get my purse. I left it in the car, the day of the funeral." Bella said softly, still in the circle of his arms. I was getting jealous. I walked over and pulled her away from Emmett.

"Got lot's to do today, but we will get together soon." I told him, and grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her into the lounge. Her purse was sitting on the counter, so she grabbed it and smiled at me.

"Mission accomplished. Next." I looked down at this amazing women, and smiled. Next indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own most of these characters, but the story is all mine :D**

* * *

We had pulled up in front of the house that Bella had shared with Jacob. Daylight didn't improve the appearance of the place. It was run-down, in need of repairs, a new roof, new porch and fresh coat of paint.

I got out and walked around the car to open her door. Bella slid out and walked up the sagging porch steps. She moved the flower-pot with some kind of dead plant and grabbed a key, unlocked the door, then put the key back in its hiding place.

The interior of her home looked the same. Clean but shabby.

"Make yourself comfortable, while I grab what I need." She waved towards the living room. She went into a room off the hall, as I walked into the small front room.

I looked around the room. There was a bookcase with several worn-out, tattered books. Obvious favorites, read over and over again. But the majority of the shelves held c.d.'s. Just about every kind of music. From classical and opera to heavy metal and acid rock. It was a strange, eclectic mix. I knew Bella enjoyed classical, but wondered about the rest. Was most of it Jake's or did her taste in music range that far on the spectrum. As I pondered this, I realized that there were small picture frames on every surface.

I picked up the first one. It was a picture of a very young Bella and Jacob. Bella was on a tire swing, with Jake pushing her. Her long brown hair flew out behind her and was practically dragging on the ground. They were laughing. The next one was of a small family. Again a young Bella, her dad, Chief Swan, and an older version of Bella, that must be her mom. They were wrapped up in each other's arms and smiling. Another, Bella sitting in front of a piano, all dressed up in a prettly littl princess gown...probably a recital She looked to be six or seven in the picture. Another of her and Jake, down at the shore, playing and splashing in the water. Most of the pictures were the same. Bella as a child, with her family or with Jake. I saw a photo album and picked it up and sat down on the couch with it.

As I looked through it, I saw the story of young Bella Swan. Her happy family and her best friend.

Then the pictures changed. Bella's mom disappeared from the photos, and Bella grew up. There were only a couple of pictures of her teenage years. Every single, last picture she was alone. Dressed all in black, her hair braided to the side with a hoodie on, hiding under the hood. Heavy make-up and a petulant pout on her lips. She never smiled in any of these pictures. Her eyes looked sad and lost. Finally on the last page with photos, were three pictures. Two from graduation, one with Charlie, the other with Jacob, and another older mad, that I assumed was Jake's dad. She was wearing her cap and gown in both pictures. The last, Bella obviously older, more mature, more recent, with Jacob. She was wearing a sundress, in a pale color, maybe pink. Jake in a dress shirt and tie. She was holding a bunch of flowers. They were in front of the city court-house. She was smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes. What I saw in that picture was pain and resignation on her face. I tired unhappy girl, without hope. Love and adoration on Jake's. There were still a lot of pages to put pictures in, but no more photographs.

This photo album and her pictures around the room painted a very vivid picture for me, of what Bella had gone through. I already knew pieces of the story, but this helped fill in some of the gaps. She was a mystery. There was still so much I didn't know. I looked forward to discovering her secrets.

I put the photo album back and wandered back to the stereo. It was a pretty decent system. I turned it on and was immediately assaulted by _White Zombie_, at full volume. Again I wondered if this was Jake's choice or Bella's. I waited for a response, but none came. I walked into the room Bella had disappeared into earlier to check on her. To say I was surprised at what I saw would be an understatement. She was standing next to her bed, head banging, and playing air guitar. She looked beautiful young and carefree. Her hair flying around her body, eyes closed. Completely into the music...lost in it. I guess that answers one of my questions.

I just stood there and watched her. Her body moving with the music. She was so graceful, and beautiful. As the song ended, she opened her eyes and realized she wasn't alone. A blush bloomed in her cheeks, but she smiled.

She looked around the room, then said. "I'm done in here. Do you have a refrigerator? We can pack up the food I have, so it doesn't all go bad..."

"Yeah. Are you planning on coming back here?" I hoped not. But come to think of it, she would have to come back to get her truck and the Ninja. "What in here are you taking with you. I will pack it into my XC90.

Bella looked around the room and shrugged. "Just these bags of clothes and shoes and this box here. The rest of this stuff was here when I moved in. None of it is mine and doesn't hold any meaning to me."

I grabbed the box. I was surprised by how heavy it was. "What do you have in here?" I grunted. "Bricks?"

She smiled at me and shrugged. "Just some paperwork." She turned and walked out of the room, with an empty duffel bag in hand. I watched her walk into the bathroom, so I took the box outside.

My curiosity got the better of me, so after setting the box inside the cargo hold, I lifted the lid to take a quick peek. The box was filled with sheet music. Filled sheet music. Clumps of papers were clipped together...probably indicating individual songs. No titles, no composer name on any of it. There had to be at least 50 or 60 bundles. I looked at the top sheet and hummed the notes. It was nothing I had ever heard before, but it was beautiful. I wanted to play it on the piano, to hear the whole song. I wondered who composed it and where Bella got it from. The paper was older, well-handled. It was obviously important to her.

I closed the lid and went back inside and grabbed the rest of the bags in there and made another trip to my Volvo. By the time I came back inside, she was done packing up the bathroom and had another bag ready for me.

As I went to the kitchen to find Bella, the disc on the stereo changed and now _Led Zepplin _resonated throughout the small house.

"Is this your music or Jake's?" I asked as I joined her in the kitchen. She had a bunch of green sacks and was emptying her cupboards.

"Both. We grew up together. We influenced each others musical tastes. I love music, all kinds. The only stuff I really dislike is country and rap, and even then there are exceptions." She smiled and hummed along to the music. She seemed content.

"Can I help?"

"Yeah. Out in the shed there should be a cooler chest or two. Grab it and you can empty the fridge." She looked around the room. "All of this stuff was here when I moved in. I have no personal attachment to most of it. It's all pretty old and worn out, but if there is something you want me to bring along, just grab it."

I went out to the shed and grabbed the two cooler chests out there. I noticed her Ninja was parked in the corner and walked over to it. I remembered she said that Jake had hid her keys to the bike to keep her from riding it. I really didn't want her riding the bike either, but I figured she was an adult and had the right to make that kind of decision herself. I set the coolers down and walked over to the bike. The keys were not in the ignition, of course, but I checked the storage space in the seat. Sure enough there were the keys. No better place to hide something then in plain sight. I would let Bella know I found the keys and give them to her. I grabbed the coolers then went back inside. When I walked in, I tossed the keys at her.

"Where did you find them?" Her eyes were filled with excitement.

"In the storage under the seat." I laughed at her. "Did you even look for them?" I was teasing, and again, I was glad she hadn't looked very well, because it kept her off the bike and safe. She just roller her eyes at me.

"I guess not. Not very well, anyway." She admitted.

We worked side by side in a comfortable silence for a while, with the classic tunes of _Led Zepplin_. I think this is the one with Stairway to Heaven on it, of yeah, there it is. I unloaded the freezer first. There were several packages of meat that would come in handy. Then I emptied the fridge. Some stuff I just pitched and some I packed away. This would make grocery shopping easier, having some of the basics already. Once that was done I took that out to my Volvo also.

Bella had finished in the kitchen, so I grabbed those bags and loaded them as well. She had moved into the living room, as I looked around the kitchen. I grabbed the popcorn air popper, toaster, blender, coffee maker and waffle maker. Everything else I left.

When I joined Bella in the living room, she was just sitting on the couch with her eyes shut. She looked exhausted. "I need boxes or something to pack up all my books and stuff." She said. "And maybe we can take my stereo." She looked around the room at everything, then sighed. When I glanced back at her I could see the day had caught up with her. She was pale, and her eyes were drooping, her shoulders slumped.

"Bella, we can come back tomorrow with some boxes and get the rest. You're tired. I think we have done enough for one day." I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's get back to my house." Her body tilted toward me, and just melted into mine and she sighed again.

"Yeah. I guess." She wrapped her free arm around my waist and snuggled into my chest, hugging me. "I'm beat." She whispered than yawned.

"Come on sleepy-head! Let's go!" I helped her put her coat on and then we closed the house up and left. Bella fell asleep almost immediately on the drive back to my house. She didn't wake up when we got there either. Her little body slumped over against the window, her soft slow breathing indicating, she was in a deep sleep. I went up to the house and unlocked it, so I wouldn't have to fumble with keys and Bella when we got to the door, then went back for her. I took Bella straight to my bedroom and laid her down on the bed. I removed her shoes and jacket and threw a blanket over her. She just rolled over and snuggled in. As I left the room, I pulled the door shut so my moving around wouldn't disturb her.

I unloaded all of the stuff we brought from her place. I put the perishables away and then the box of sheet music was calling me. I pulled out the top packet of clipped sheet music and set them up on the piano desk. I read through the music quickly, then put my hands on the keys and started playing the song. It was sweet and gentle, with an interesting mix of chords and trills. It started out simple, but got more and more complicated with notes taking my hands across the entire keyboard. It lead to an amazing crescendo then ended like it started, sweet and slow. When I finished the song I sat there trying to figure out if it reminded me of any known composer. I searched the sheet music for an clues, but the only thing I found, was on the final page. It was just a date. The song was challenging and yet it made sense musically. It was well written, and it felt like it was telling a story.

I looked at the next set of clipped sheet music. No distinguishing information on them. Again on the last page of the piece, a date. Looking through each clipped pack, I saw the music was in chronological order. The oldest on top. The set on the bottom was dated almost two years ago, and the music spanned almost 10 years. Was Bella the composer? Could she have written all this? By her pictures I knew she played piano, from a very young age, did she write music too. Based on the dates, the first piece of music, the one I played, would have been written when she was eight or nine years old. She never actually mentioned playing or being musically talented, but her love of music, including the classics, pointed in that direction. I would have to ask her.

I wanted to go through and play each piece in the box, but felt I had already invaded Bella's privacy too much. I put all the music back in the box and put the lid back on it again.

I went to the bedroom and checked on her. Bella was sleeping soundly. I left the room and got out the air mattress in the second bedroom. After inflating the mattress, I checked on Bella one last time. I stepped over to the side of the bed where she was curled up. I stroked her soft hair and smoothed it away from her face. My fingers lingered on her soft skin. I didn't want to take my eyes off of her or leave her alone, but I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable if I remained. I bent at the waist and gently kissed her on the temple and inhaled her sweet scent...strawberries and vanilla, then went to bed in the other room.

As I laid there on the air mattress I ran through the day and all that I had discovered, and the mysteries yet to be revealed. For every tidbit of information I gleaned there were twice as many new questions to be answered.

Without a doubt, Bella intrigued and beguiled me. I responded to her on every level. Emotionally, intellectually and physically. It was becoming abundantly clear to me, how easy it was to want to take care of her and it wasn't like she asked for help or support either. She was strong-willed, smart and independent. Other than financially, she didn't seem to need help. Give her a couple of weeks to heal and I'm sure I wouldn't be able to stop her from getting a job. She had made it seem like she wanted to work when she was married, but that Jake had been against it. Smothering her and keeping her hidden away from the world.

I fell asleep again, thinking about her and when I woke up she was the first thing I thought of.

The smell of coffee is what woke me, so Bella must be up already.

I got up and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and hit the bathroom. After taking a piss I washed my hands and brushed my teeth. I ran my hands over my face, feeling my stubble. I was looking pretty rough and needed to shave, but I didn't have a razor, so I shrugged and wandered into the kitchen.

All the canned goods and non-perishables were now put away and Bella was sitting on the lawn chair with a pen and paper, making a list and sipping her coffee. She was dressed only in a tank top, boxers and pair of socks. She looked so cute, and rumpled, like she had just rolled out of bed.

"Did you get a chance to look around?" I asked, as I helped myself to a cup of coffee. "Any ideas of colors for the walls, or how to decorate this place?" Bella got up and set a plate of waffles down on the t.v. tray in front of me.

A huge smile formed and she said shyly. "Yeah. I do have some ideas. Is there anything you would absolutely hate to see in here?"

I laughed. "No black or red walls. I would prefer to stay away from antiques and nothing too girly or flowery. Other than that, I'm easy. I just want to be able to come here and be able to relax. I want it to be a home." I looked at her and she looked disappointed, with a pout on her lips, but a twinkle in her eyes.

"You mean, I can't make your bedroom into a love dungeon, with red and black walls, and leather headboard. And all the beautiful antique furniture that would go so well with your piano, and you don't want it?" Then she couldn't contain herself as she laughed and shook her head. "I think I can handle that! Sooo not my style. Now explain to me why you don't want your mom or Alice to decorate for you? They are professionals, right?" She was looking at me with that quirked eyebrow. Damn! She caught me! What to say?

"I don't want my home to look like a magazine spread for _Home Beautiful_. I want it to be warm and comfy and me. But I have no style sense. So I want you to warm it up. I saw your touches in the house on the Rez. I want that here too!"

"Well, I will do the best I can. Let's measure windows and rooms so I know what I'm working with. So what else is on the agenda for today?" She was moving around the kitchen, cleaning and straightening up. Pacing around and wringing her hands. Bella was full of energy and kept moving around. I wondered if this was normal or if I was making her nervous. I looked down my body and chuckled to myself. Maybe because I was shirtless still. Anyone looking in at this scene might think we had spent the night having mad, passionate sex.

And I wanted that. For the illusion to be fact. I admired her long legs. For someone so short, she had ridiculously long legs. Smooth and pale. Her body was fit and compact...perfect proportions and features. She was a dream come true.

"Well we can go to the hardware store and get paint, for any rooms you want to change. We can get some boxes there too and head back out to the Rez and pick up the rest of your stuff." I was sipping my coffee and watching her through my eyelashes. MY focus was on her eyes and face to try to read her. "I can call a bunch of friends and we can have a painting party this weekend. Get all the color up. Once that's done we can shop for furniture."

Bella was fidgeting with her coffee cup, then nodded. "Okay! I'm going to take a shower and get dressed, so we can get moving." I watched her walk away, her hips swaying side to side, the muscles bunching and releasing as she moved. GAH! She was so sexy! I don't think she even realized how sexy she was.

I heard the water start in the master bath and my mind took off with wet and dirty thoughts. Bella naked. Bella's hands washing her body, soapy hands rubbing, caressing her tits. Her fingers tracing around a hard nipple. Pinching it. Her other soapy hand sliding down to her sex. Her fingers washing up and down her slit. One finger pressing between her swollen, aroused lips and flicking her clit. A blush covering her entire body, as she touched and pleasured herself. Her mouth dropping open and her eyes falling shut. Her breath coming in little pants and gasps as she brought her self to the edge. A low moan as she peaked. Her body convulsing and slumping to the shower wall as her knees gave out from her orgasm.

Fuck! I needed a shower. A cold one. I went into the main bath and stared into the mirror at my reflection. I had to wait to take a shower until she was done, but I could take care of this problem now. I pulled my sweatpants off, got my hands wet and soapy then stroked my length, getting my cock wet and soapy too, like I imagined Bella to be at this moment.

Images of her in front of me, touching herself, spread wide and inviting. Begging me to touch her, begging me to make her cum. Panting and moaning and screaming my name. I thought about what it would feel like to bury myself in her tight, wet heat, and I came.

Ahhh, relief. I just hoped that when I got to fuck her I wouldn't come just from entering her. It seemed like every time I imagined it, I came too soon.

I heard the water shut off in the other bathroom, so I jumped into the shower. Quickly washing my body and hair. I was still semi-erect. My body was responding to Bella's proximity. I was worse than a puberty-ridden, teenage, virgin. But just the thought of Bella pulled my dick to full mast again. God! There was no help for this. I reached down and pumped my cock roughly and quickly. Again coming to the thought of Bella's pussy, pulsing and clamping down on my...milking me.

I was relieved to feel myself go completely limp after the second hand job in less than 10 minutes. I quickly got out of the shower and dried off. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I went into my bedroom to grab some clothes. Bella was still in there, brushing her hair. she turned as I walked in and gasped. Her eyes widening and darkening, as she took me in, wearing just a towel and a smile. Her little tongue darted out and moistened her lips.

"Sorry. I forgot to grab something clean to wear. I will be out of your hair in just a moment." I walked over to the closet and grabbed some clean clothes. When I came back out, Bella was still standing exactly where I had left her a moment ago. I smiled when I saw her still standing in stunned silence. Then she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Edward!" She gasped out on a half moan, half whisper.

Oh yeah! I was getting to her. I walked over to her, kissed her on the nose and then sauntered out of the room. I could feel her eyes, burning into my back as I left the room. I knew I was playing with fire. Good thing I was a trained professional at putting fires out. I chuckled to myself again. Pleased with my little joke and even more pleased with Bella's response to me.

This was one fire I would most certainly not mind stoking. The more out of control it got the better. The inferno of heat and fire we could create would only be the start of a raging conflagration of our minds, bodies and souls, forged in a passion that would set our hearts on fire.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own most of these characters, but the story is all mine :D**

* * *

Today was going to be busy. I quickly got dressed and headed to the garage to get my tools. When I came back inside, I found Bella sitting at my piano bench, one finger touching only one key, over and over. She was staring off into the distance, lost in thought. I set the tools down and she jerked a little away from the piano, like it had burned her, than looked at me. She got up and walked over to me, a small smile on her lips.

"Do you play?" She asked, waving her hand back at the piano.

"Yeah a little. Do you?" I watched her and she just shrugged. Maybe I was wrong about her playing or maybe she only did it when she was a little girl. Maybe she stopped when her mother died.

"Will you play for me?" Again with the evasive tactic of asking another question of me, instead of answering the one put to her.

"Sure. But not right now. We have a lot to do today." I was looking for my tape measure, so I wasn't watching her or her expressions. "Ahh, Here it is! Do you have a paper and pen to jot down measurements?" I turned to look at Bella, and caught her staring longingly at the piano.

When she realized I asked her something, she jerked her attention from the piano to me. "Uhm, yes. Let me grab them." And she left the room I watched as she walked away. When she got to the hallway, she glanced back, but not to me, but the instrument in the corner. She was absolutely enthralled by the piano, but also seemed nervous? around it. She came back moments later, and grinned at me, holding them up triumphantly. "Here we are. Let's get room dimensions and window sizes for each room. You measure. I will jot the numbers down."

We worked basically in silence. Going from room to room, me stating the sizes of the room and windows, her scratching the numbers down in a little notebook. When we were done with the last room, we smiled at each other, than walked into the kitchen to get another cup of coffee, before heading out for our errands.

We started out at the hardware store. I left Bella in the paint department, picking out color cards. I headed to the packing supplies and picked up a half-dozen boxes and some packing tape.

When I got back to the paint department, Bella was having paints mixed for the rooms. I headed over to the aisle with all the paraphernalia for painting. I picked up a dozen rollers and brushes, drop clothes and tape. Along with paint trays and anything else I figured we would need.

I was surprised at all of the cans of paint when I came back to Bella and the clerk helping her. Obviously, every wall in my house was going to be painted. I chuckled and she smiled and loaded them into the cart. So many different colors, but nothing too scary...except the small can of red paint. I wondered where that was going.

I paid for our purchases and then loaded them in my cargo hold, keeping the boxes and packing tape out front. We headed back up to the rez. Bella was flipping through my c.d.'s. She found the one she wanted and popped it into my player.

The c.d. she chose was a band named _Twilight Shadows_. They were a very new group on the scene that played a mix of classical, jazz and blues. It would seem like a strange mix, but it worked for them. They were getting a huge following, and had just started touring in the U.S. They were from our area too, or from Seattle. They had met and formed at the prestigious Cornish College of Arts, a very well-known school in Seattle. Wait hadn't Bella said she went there? I couldn't remember. I had thought about going there, but I wasn't accepted. It was very exclusive and only the top of the top got in.

"You know of _Twilight Shadows_?" I glanced over at Bella, a little surprised again at her music knowledge.

She frowned at me and nodded. "Yeah. I went to school with them. I was there when they formed...I...I would have been playing with them, if my dad hadn't been murdered." She drifted off into thought. Sadness flickering across her features. Shit! I don't want to be an ass, or happy that she lost her dad, but I would never have met her otherwise. I just couldn't imagine a life without her.

"So you went to Cornish?" I asked, and she nodded. "What do you play?" She shrugged. "Come on Bella, don't make me guess." I sounded a little whiney, so I cleared my throat.

"You couldn't guess wrong." She said so softly, on a breath of air.

"What do you mean by that?" I was getting annoyed. Why wouldn't she just answer my questions? Why was she so secretive?

She gusted out a huge sigh. "You name an instrument, any instrument. I can play it." She wasn't looking at me, and didn't seem happy to admit that to me. She was staring out her side window as we sped by the dark green forests along the road.

"You're kidding? Right? That's not possible!" I was adamant. I saw her cringe away from me.

"I'm not saying I can pick up an instrument cold and play it perfectly. Just once I know how to make all the notes, then I can play it." She defended herself.

"That's just not possible!" I insisted. How can any one person play every instrument?

I could feel her eyes glaring at me, than she sighed and shrugged. "Okay! If you say so." She dropped the subject and stopped talking to me. Her arms wrapped around her body, holding herself tightly.

I'm an ASS! First I get pissed off that she's not answering my questions, and then I get pissed at her when she does, accusing her of lying. "Bella! Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry!" I noticed my voice, was deeper. Probably because I didn't like fighting with her. I was truly remorseful. I could feel a lump in my throat, and a stinging sensation in my sinuses. My hair on the back of my neck felt like it was standing upright. I swallowed hard, trying to dislodge the uncomfortable obstruction in my throat. Then finally her voice.

"I was classified a musical savant at the age of two. I could play the piano before I learned to walk or talk. Obviously, I couldn't read music, but if you played it to me, I could play it back...perfectly. Even long, intricate pieces. I have perfect pitch and tone, and an ear for music. By the age of six, I had mastered the piano, harp, cello, viola and flute." She stopped here and looked at me. I think she was looking for the denial or disbelief. I was just stunned. I had to concentrate on driving, but I wanted to look at her so bad. My mind was racing.

"Once I have played a song, I never have to look at the sheet music again. It's all in here." She tapped her head. "A photographic memory and an I.Q. off the charts. I'm a freak of nature, and have never fit in..."

God! She wasn't just smart, she was a fucking genius! She had more talent, ability and knowledge in just her pinky, compared to me. And it made her sad...desolate. She felt like a freak...an outcast, because of it. No wonder she didn't like talking about it. As I processed this information, more questions flooded me.

"Did Jake know?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes and no. Of course he knew I could play several instruments, but we never talked about it. With him I was just Bella. A friend to play with. He didn't know all of the technical terms applied to me, but if he had it wouldn't have mattered. Our friendship wasn't about what _I_ could do. It was about_ us,_ what _we_ could do. How much trouble _we_ could get into. What mischief _we_ could pull. He made me feel normal."

"Do you miss him?" I feared her answer, but I had to know.

"I don't miss the man who became my husband, but I do miss my childhood friend Jacob. My protector, my big brother and best friend. But that Jacob died when we got married. He changed so much...too much. I have already mourned for my lost friend. My husband was a stranger, and not a very nice one at that. I have to say, I don't much miss him." She was shivering now.

Finally I pulled up to the little red house.

"Do you forgive me? For being an ass?" I begged her. I didn't want her to be angry with me. I just wanted to understand her better. To know her. And now I knew a lot more about her. I would never doubt anything she said to me again. Before she could respond to my question, I got out and walked around to open her door.

She turned her body towards mine and said so softly. "Yes! I forgive you." Her face so serious, her eyes sparkling. I couldn't help myself. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. One kiss led to a second than a third. Her arms wrapped around me and she ran her fingers into my hair at the back of my neck. Then she moaned and started nipping and licking at my bottom lip. We both opened our mouths and our tongues touched, caressed, retreated. She tasted so good, and I wanted more. Bella pulled away though. Her breath coming in short pants, a beautiful blush in her cheeks.

"Let's get my stuff and get out of here!" The words were whispered in my ear, then she nipped at my ear lobe, sending a jolt of desire right down to my groin. Fuck! What she did to me. With just one kiss, she chased all rational thought out of my head. I was just one giant libidinous hard-on.

I helped her out of the seat, pressing her tiny body in to my body, then sliding her down, until her feet were safely on the ground. I didn't want to let her go yet. Hell, I didn't want to let her go ever! She pulled away and jogged up the porch steps. I watched as she bent to grab the hidden key, admiring her round ass, moulded perfectly in her tight jeans. She disappeared into the house and I realized I was just standing there staring. I grabbed all the packing supplies and joined her in the house. She had turned the stereo on, and the loud, electronic beat of _Lady Gaga_ filled the small house. The windows were rattling, and I could feel the beat of the music all around me. Bella was dancing again, shaking her luscious ass and moving to the beat. She really did get into her music. Whatever she was listening to, just seemed to capture her and take control. As I watched her dance around, I admired her intensity. I put the boxes together and set them in front of the bookcases.

Bella turned the stereo down to a reasonable level when the song ended and smiled at me as she started loading the books into the first box.

"What can I do? I asked her

"Load up all of the c.d.'s. Once everything is packed we can pack up the stereo. Oh! Wait! There is one more thing I want from the shed. I'll show you." She grabbed my hand and led the way to the small storage shed. She pointed at a heavy bag, or large punching bag, and stand. "I like to beat on this." I must have made a funny face, because she laughed at me. "I spar and practice with it."

I shrugged and lifted the bag from the stand and loaded it up. Then broke the stand down and packed it in my Volvo as well. When I had finished that I went back inside. Bella had managed to pack all the books and was almost done with the c.d.'s.

I turned the stereo off and dismantled the units from the speakers and got it all packed away.

"I will come back out in a couple of days with Em or Jazz to pick up your truck and bike. You wont have to come back here if you don't want to." I told her, hefting the box and heading outside. When I came back in for another load, Bella was no longer in the room. I finished loading all of the boxes, and then went back inside.

Still no sign of Bella. I started searching the small house and finally found her in a closet sized bedroom, sitting on the twin sized mattress. She was holding a pillow to her chest and was crying.

"Bella!" I stepped over to her and fell to my knees in front of her. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" I touched her hair and stroked it. Giving her space, but letting her know that I was here for her, if she needed me.

"No...Yes...I'm fine...It's silly really. This was Jake's room growing up. Friend Jake. The one I miss." She sniffled then buried her face in the pillow. "I miss the innocence of our friendship." She wailed into the pillow and then sobbed harder. Her whole body shaking with the emotions of her lost best friend. I sat down on the tiny bed next to her and pulled her into my arms. Rocking and humming, trying to soothe and ease her pain and sorrow. We sat like this for quite a while, her crying, me rocking her.

Finally her crying subsided and she just laid in my arms. Every once in a while a shudder or hiccup would go through her body, but even those got farther apart until she was resting, quiet and spent.

"Bella." My voice came out wrong. It sounded hoarse and raspy. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Bella." Better. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and sighed. "I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to..." She drifted off then turned to look at me. "You're a good man Edward Cullen! Thank you! Thank you for being a good friend. For being caring and helpful. Generous and supportive. Just thank you so much!" She then threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. Rubbing my hands in circles over her back. Then I stroked her hair. I loved her hair, so long and soft. I loved holding her, comforting her. She was breathing deeply but softly. I could feel her soft breast rising and falling against my chest and feel her breath on my neck. It was tickling and made the hairs stand on end. Again my body was responding to Bella inappropriately. Not now Cullen! Calm down. Bella needs comfort now, not sex.

I looked around the room, trying to distract myself. It was definitely a teenage boys room. Posters of sport figures, rock bands and super models wallpapered the walls. Old brown shag rug and black and blue bedding.

Bella tightened her arms then said. "I'm ready to go now." She glanced around the room one last time, then climbed off my lap and held her hand out to me. I took it and stood up. We both did one more glance around the room, then exited. Bella locked the house up and we drove away. There was no more sadness or tears on her face. No regret. Just a look of determination. No looking back for my girl. Only looking forward.

This time I picked the music out. Trying to pick something Bella might like. I put in _Nickleback_. She didn't complain, so I figured we were okay. The drive back to my house was peaceful. We were comfortable enough with each other that we didn't need to fill the quiet between us with meaningless words. Just enjoying the music and each other's presence.

While at the hardware store, I had a key made for Bella, for my house and I gave it to her as we got out of the car. "Here. Check to make sure it works okay." I smiled at the goofy look on her face. "Hey I won't always be around. You need to be able to come and go as you please." I said softly. She nodded in agreement and understanding.

Bella went and unlocked the front door, and I unloaded.

"How you feeling? Are you tired? Do you need to take a nap?" I asked Bella, after everything was in the house. I didn't want her to over exert herself. We still had so much to do, and to buy. She seemed fine, but I needed to make sure she was okay. If she needed to rest, than I would make sure she did.

"I'm fine. Why? What do you have planned now?" She was giggling and wiggling her eyebrows at me. Damn! She was so cute!

I shrugged. "Well, I was thinking about getting the kitchen stuff we need. Maybe head up to Port Angeles, get some lunch and grab what we need there. They have a better selection of stores there. Maybe we could get it all in one trip. We can also look at furniture there too."

She nodded and we headed out. Bella seemed relaxed and happy. Time to dig for more information.

"So what did you study at Cornish?" I wondered what they could have possibly taught her.

"Well, I studied teaching. How to teach someone with little or no music ability. I learned how to maintain and repair most instruments. I took all kinds of dance classes, and singing and voice lessons. I figured it would be a waste of time to take classes to learn how to play instruments and I already knew how to compose. I did take a class on conducting though. Mostly I took classes to get maximum credit hours. It's not that I didn't like college, more like I just wanted to get done and start my life...although I really didn't know what I was going to do once out of there." Here she paused and stared off into space. Lost in thought yet again.

"Did you want to be a music teacher?" I prodded. It seemed like there was something she was hiding. Then I recalled her statement about _Twilight Shadows_. "You wanted to perform. Make a name for yourself. Become rich and famous." I said this like a fact. I knew this. When I looked at her, I knew I was right. I waited for her response. Would she deny it or admit that was her hope and dream.

"Well yes and no." She didn't clarify what she was responding to. She could be so cagey at times. I glanced back over to her and I could see she was struggling with something..maybe with how to answer, so I waited.

"Yes. At some point I thought about being a music teacher. Obviously based on the classes I took. That is a great fall-back. I actually only need a couple more credit hours and then certification, and I could teach up to high school level, or I could go in to a doctorate program and teach at a college level. I just don't think I want to be a student for that long. I want to be done. I feel like a failure, for having to drop out so close to the goal. I want to finish school." Her hands were in her lap. She was wringing them again...worrying them. When I looked at her I could see confusion and desperation.

"Not to brag or toot my own horn, but I'm very talented. Piano is my strongest instrument. I drew the attention of some of the other élite students. Felix, Alex, Demetri and Gianna. They wanted me to join the group they were forming..._Twilight Shadows_. Back then, it was a concept and a dream. None of us really knew if the music we would create would sell or be popular. A mix of classical, jazz, blues and soft rock. All instrumental. Music that moves you and makes you want to move. They already had a bunch of music written, they wanted a pianist. They wanted me. And I wanted to a part of that. So Bad! I was so excited when they asked me to join. Their music was so awesome. I knew they would...we would be awesome and possibly famous." I could hear the sadness and longing in her voice.

"We started rehearsals and created a demo. The response we got was phenomenal. We were on our way. We had a label ready to sign us, when I got the call about Charlie...uhm, dad."

Again she stopped here. The sadness in her voice was to the breaking point. So much tragedy in her life. So many broken dreams. This is why I felt so strongly about her having and following her dreams. It was there in her voice, and the fact that I know where she is two years later. That dream was shattered. I gave her the space and time to tell me what happened. Finally she began again.

"Everybody understood I had to go. To come back to Forks. While I was here planning the funeral, Demetri called and told me they had to fly out to L.A. in two days...the day of the funeral. There was no way I could make it, so he asked if Jane could take my place. I thought they meant temporarily, so I agreed. Once everything was taken care of here, I called Demetri, but he said they signed a contract. That Jane was signed on with them. There was no place for me now. He tried to make it sound like they didn't have a choice..." Her voice had grown lower and softer as she had gotten to the end of this narration. As expected her arms were wrapped around her body. She looked utterly devastated.

"Then my world came crashing down on me. When I talked to dad's attorney and found out how much debt he had carried. The bank foreclosed on the house. They liquidated any assets he had. My piano and harp...gone. The furniture and appliances...sold. Anything with any value was taken from me and was sold and used to pay off debt.

I could have gone back to school, but I was so numb from shock, and distraught by my replacement...well let's just say I didn't cope well. It was at this point that Jacob insisted I marry him, and I did as soon as we legally could. To be honest, the weeks immediately after Charlie was murdered are a blur of pain, sorrow, depression and silence. The music had stopped."

I glanced over at her and I watched as a single tear trickled down her pale cheek.

"I was numb for my wedding, but came crashing back to reality, on my wedding night. I know what you're thinking, but it wasn't about the sex. I stayed numb throughout that. I mean, I felt the pain of losing my virginity, but with everything that happened...I just couldn't move or stop what was happening. I just didn't care enough to stop the free fall my life was in. I was plummeting down and fast.

No. It was what Jacob said after we had sex. He said I was an ice princess. It was like having sex with a corpse. It really struck a chord in me. I had felt dead inside...it seemed appropriate."

I waited for her to continue, but she seemed done with her story. Something she had said though, had me asking. "What did you mean by 'the music had stopped'?" I whispered.

"All my life, music and notes were always floating around in my head. I was always composing my own soundtrack or musical score of my life. I started putting it on paper when I was about eight years old. Song after song. Expressing what I was feeling or going through at the time. But no matter how bad it got, no matter how sad, depressed, lonely or rejected I felt previously, the music alway played. It was always there. Like background music...white noise. But that day...it all stopped. All there was, was silence. Loud, in your face, deafening silence. No music in my head or heart. None on my fingers. No desire to play, or compose. It was gone...just...nothing."

* * *

**AN Hey everyone, just want to throw out a quick thank you for all of your reviews. They are much appreciated. Just a quick question. Does anyone want an outtake with someone else's pov. Let me know. Who and what chapter. If I get a large enough response, I will do it. Press the review button and let me know. :D Sandria**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own most of these characters, but the story is all mine :D**

* * *

I walked through the house, mingling with all my friends who came to help out. All the paint was on the walls, all the rooms done, and not one color was used for more than one room. The only color repeated anywhere was the color in the front room and the hallway. There was still no furniture in the house...it would be delivered later in the week. I had no idea what Bella had bought. She, Alice and Rose had got together a couple of days ago for lunch and had spent the day shopping for furniture.

"Hey! They are lighting the bonfire!" Emmett shouted to the general crowd of people in the kitchen. People were still snacking on cookies, brownies, or mini-cupcakes. Bella had spent yesterday baking. The house had smelled great and she was so mean to me, not letting me sample any of it. When I came into the kitchen to snag a cookie yesterday she denied me, then shooed me out of kitchen.

There was also still a lot of left over pizza, bread sticks and buffalo chicken wings, along with a veggie tray with dip and chips and salsa. Next to the door going outside were Bella's two big cooler chests. On filled with all kinds of sodas and bottled water, the other packed with beer.

We had set up her stereo in the front room, and it was currently set to a local rock station. There was probably 30-40 people in my house right now, but with Emmett's announcement there was a general exodus out the back door. People were grabbing drinks as they wandered out the door.

Jasper was already out there with his guitar, taking requests. Alice sitting next to him, her hands outstretched towards the fire. It was a bit chilly outside and damp, although the rain had stopped earlier in the day.

My friends were setting up lawn chairs all around the fire, claiming their preferred spots. But I had lost track of Bella. She wasn't outside, and she wasn't in the kitchen. I hadn't seen her since right after the pizza was delivered. I had seen her grab a slice of pizza and some chicken wings and then she had disappeared.

I was looking for her, going from room to room. She was a great hostess, constantly checking on everyone to make sure they had what they needed...plenty to eat or drink. She had moved through the crowd of strangers, so self-assured, calm, and controlled, quickly endearing herself to everyone she met.

"Hey Seth! Have you seen Bella?" I asked one of my volunteers. He knew Bella from the funeral.

"No man. Sorry." He was headed towards the kitchen, so I hollered after him.

"Em said they got the bonfire started." He waved in acknowledgement as he walked away.

I continued my search on the lower floor, but she was no where to be found down here, so I headed upstairs.

I found Bella in the master bedroom, on a ladder. She had the can of red paint in one hand and a paint brush in the other. She was free-handing swirls and curly loops along the top edge of the wall. The walls in this room had been painted a soft pearl gray, and I wasn't sure why she was putting the red swirls up, but they looked really cool.

"Oh, hey! I'm almost done here. Give me a couple of minutes." She said, than turned back to what she was doing. She was completely focused on the designs she was painting on the wall.

"Emmett said they got the fire started. Everyone is gathering outside. Do you need me here for anything?" I asked. She shook her head no, but didn't verbalize her answer, just concentrating on what she was doing. It was so cool that she could do that without a pattern. If I tried something like that we would have ended up with a bunch of red blobs and splotches on the wall...and probably the hardwood floors as well.

"Well, come outside when you're done." She just nodded at me and with a flourish, ended her stroke and swirl, then turned to me.

"I'm done!" A big grin spread across her face. She set the can of paint and brush down and maneuvered off the ladder. She walked over to me and stopped right in front of me, tipping her head back to look up at me. "Was I missed, is that why you came looking for me. Did somebody need me?" She asked with a little furrow forming between her eyebrows. "I'm sorry if I was slacking off on my hostess duties, but I really wanted to get that up. It's been calling to me since Alice, Rose and Emmett finished the second coat earlier." She was chuckling and laughing at herself. She still looked a little concerned though.

"I missed you! Everyone else is fine. Plenty of food and plenty to drink. Like I said, everyone is gathering around the fire pit. Jazz has his guitar with him. Everyone is content." I reached out to her and slowly pulled her into my arms and hugged her. I wrapped my arms around her tiny body and just cherished the quiet moment between us. The last couple of days have been busy and we really haven't spent much time together. Both running around doing our own thing and preparing for this get together. Bella falling asleep exhausted at the end of each day. She was probably doing too much right now, and I felt guilty. Although I knew there was no stopping her, once she had her mind set on something, no one was going to tell her otherwise. She was still recovering though, and she needed to rest and take it easy. That would be priority number one, from here on out.

I took Bella's hand and led her from the room. I grabbed her jacket from the front closet and helped her slip it on then guided her to the backyard. We each grabbed a drink on the way out the door. I grabbed a beer, Bella a bottle of water, then we joined our guests by the fire.

Jasper was playing a song and several people were singing along. There were a lot more people out here then those who had helped us with the painting. It reminded me of the frat parties back in college. Word had spread that I was having a party and bon fire, and people would show up uninvited. A lot of the surprise guests out by the fire were people I went to high school with. The jocks, and popular kids, and the partiers...no surprise there. How they found out I was having a party, was beyond me, but obviously word had gotten around.

I noticed that Mike and James had showed up as well. They were always trouble. I could really do without them being here. We never got along back in the day, I wasn't into their scene...drinking and drugs. I would keep an eye on them for now. They weren't hurting anyone, but if they got too obnoxious they would be out of here.

As Bella and I walked out together, everyone started shouting and yelling to us, "About time." "Where were you guys?" "Let's Party!" I could see that both James and Mike took notice of her...checking out her petite frame, and liking what they saw. I couldn't blame them for noticing how gorgeous she was, but I still didn't like them checking her out, like a piece of meat. Bella didn't even notice them, although she did notice the party had grown larger since earlier. She looked up at me and quirked her eyebrow at me. I just grinned and shrugged. I bent down to talk into her ear. "See those two blond-haired guys over there?" And I did a kind of nod of my head towards them. She nodded and waited for me to continue. "You might want to avoid them. They're bad news. I went to school with them. Back in the day they were into drugs and always getting busted for stealing, or drinking. I don't know why they are here, but it might be a good idea to stay away from them."

Bella's eyes opened wider and she looked upset for a minute. "Why don't you just ask them to leave? You don't want to be associated with them, and you don't want to be responsible for them. They could cause you problems. Just ask them to leave. If you don't want to, I will." She said it like it's a simple thing. I was worried they would cause a scene and someone would get hurt. Before I had a chance to say anything, she walked over in their direction.

"Bella! Stop!" I yelled at her, but she kept walking towards them. A general hush had rolled across everyone gathered. Most knew about James and Mike's reputations, and were afraid of them...avoided them. Jasper stopped playing, and everyone watched as Bella walked determinedly towards them.

James looked at Bella like she was something to eat. Mike just laughed. I saw Emmett jump up and start following Bella, and I found myself following her as well. Jazz handed his guitar to Ali and also headed in their direction. All of us backing up this tiny, little spit-fire.

"Well, hello sweetheart. See something you like? James said to Bella as she stopped in front of him.

"Cullen not enough for you? Do you need a real man?" Mike chimed in.

I could see Bella look at James and Mike, sweeping them from head to toe, assessing them. Then she said in a loud, clear voice. "You are not welcome here. You both need to leave. Now!"

James was outright laughing at her now. "Say's you. You don't know who you're talking to, little lady. If you did, you wouldn't be so bold." Mike was bending over and slapping his legs, from laughing so hard.

"I mean it. I will give you until the count of five to get off my property." She was looking at both of them, and looking fierce, but they continued to laugh at her. "One..."

"Whatcha gonna do? Call the police? They won't do nothing to us." Mike asked laughing even louder. I wonder if Bella knew they were both cops...dirty cops, but cops none the less.

"You gonna kick us out?" James said at the same time. He was looking at her like he wanted to see her try.

"Two..." The tension in the air was getting thick. Most of the crowd was backing off, while Em, Jazz and I stepped up behind Bella. "Three..." I could hear the amusement in her voice.

I looked over at Em and Jazz and mouthed "Let her handle this." I was smirking. I didn't want her to hurt herself, but I really wanted to see her in action. They looked at me like I was crazy, but just shrugged, and continued to stand there, having Bella's back.

"Four..." I watched as she cracked her knuckles, and looked around to make sure she had room. James and Mike, just continued to stare at her, like she had lost her mind...laughing at her.

"Five..." She was looking forward to this and these two jerkoffs were going to be sorry.

James was laughing, but waiting. Mike was practically rolling on the ground. She took James out first. She moved so fast, and being low to the ground, she had an advantage over her bigger, stronger adversaries. By the time Mike realized she had thrown James to the ground, she had flipped him to the ground as well. She must have knocked the wind out of Mike, because he was gasping for air and not moving. James on the other hand was getting up and attacking. Bella timed her next move perfectly, and jumped in the air and swung her legs in a high roundhouse kick and knocking him right across the face. It was a good solid kick to the side of his head and I could tell he was not only surprised by it, but a little disoriented from the hard hit to his head. Mike was smart enough to stay on the ground. James not so much. He shook his head and came at her again, but instead of throwing another kick, she hauled off and punched him in the gut, using his momentum against him. She hit him hard, and a shocked 'ooofff' came from his startled mouth. As he grabbed his stomach and doubled over, she kneed him in the nose. James' head snapped back and she went in for the finish with a powerful uppercut, on the chin, sending him flying back on the ground.

He laid there for a moment groaning, in pain and in surprise. Bella wasn't done yet, though. She kicked him in the side, and he rolled over and away from her. She quickly grabbed his hands and kneeled on his wrists, pinning him to the cold, wet ground. She wasn't even out of breath. "I asked you nicely to leave, but nooo... You have to pretend to be big and tough. Now everyone here gets to see just how pathetic you really are. For shame! Being taken out by a 100 pound girl." And then she laughed and turned to us three. Jasper had Mike pined down, but Emmett and I were just standing there watching her. "Who wants to take the trash out?"

Emmett stepped forward quickly and grabbed James by his wrists in one hand and his scraggly ponytail in the other and yanked him to an upright stance. "Let's go mother fucker. Time for you to go."

Em and Jazz pushed and pulled them away from the party, while everyone else was cheering and applauding my Bella. Some people were jeering the two losers as they were forced to leave, but most of the crowd was celebrating the victory of this tiny, scrap of a girl at my side.

I looked down at Bella with concern though. "Are you okay? You shouldn't be doing shit like that. You're recovering for god's sake. You could've gotten hurt by those assholes." And then I yanked her into my arms and held her close. "If something had happened to you...Bella, please don't do that again. I have never been so worried about someone before...although I have to admit, it was totally hot watching you kick ass." I held her close burying my head into her neck, just breathing in the scent of her.

"I'm sorry! Just that, being the child of a cop...the chief of police, it just pisses me off when guys like that come around. I don't want those kinds of people around me...around my home, even if it is temporary. You as the home owner, is responsible for them. If the police are called and they have drugs on them, you could get in trouble. If they get drunk then get in a car accident and kill someone you could be held accountable. I don't want to risk that. You don't want to risk that." She was holding me tightly and shaking.

"But are you okay. You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" I was running my hands over her back and down her arms as I pulled back to look at her. "Bella, I'm serious! I'm more worried about you then them."

Her tiny hand came up and caressed my cheek. Her big eyes gazing directly into mine. "I'm fine, Edward. Never better." Then a huge grin spread across her face. "But I'm not against you holding me close and rubbing my back some more." The little minx! Her eyes were twinkling with mischief. I couldn't help myself. I bent and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Or it would have been a quick kiss if she hadn't immediately opened her lips and deepened the kiss. She slid her hands into my hair as she slipped her tongue into my mouth. She tugged my hair and pulled me tighter...closer.

Let's be honest here. I wanted this. I wanted all these people to disappear. I wanted her naked in my bed, not just pulling my head and lips to her, but pulling my entire body into hers. I wanted to bury myself in her heat. Unfortunately we were in my backyard, surrounded by dozens of people...some of which were downright obnoxious. Who the hell was doing the loud wolf whistles? More people joined in, cat-calling and laughing along with shouts of 'get a room!'. Hmph! If they would all just leave I could go up to my room, and have my way with her.

We slowly pulled apart. I looked down into her heavy-lidded eyes. Eyes full of desire. Her lips, red and wet and slightly swollen. God! She was beautiful and desirable...and I wanted her! I was so hard for her right now, and I know she could feel me pressed against her, but I really didn't want to advertise my desire to everyone else here. I whispered in her ear, "Don't pull away yet, give me a minute." I know I was begging. Her eyes opened wider, and a sexy smile curved her lips as she nodded at me. "Thank you!" I whispered again, holding her in a loose hug as I concentrated on calming my erection. Hmmm...Em in a speedo...yep that did it. I was laughing to myself as I pulled away from Bella and grabbed her hand and led her over to the fire.

I set two chairs up, next to Jasper who was back to playing his guitar. Bella sat right next to him and I sat on her other side. When Jazz finished a song, someone would shout out another request. After a couple more songs he got stumped. Leah Clearwater had requested "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper. He shrugged and said he was sorry but he didn't know that one. Bella looked around the circle then leant over to Jazz. I saw his eyebrow raise, then he handed Bella his pride and joy. As far as I knew, he never let anyone touch his guitar. Jasper was watching her like a hawk. He looked ready to rescue his guitar, at the slightest sign of mis-handling by Bella.

I could see her smile reassuringly at him, then started strumming the song. Of course she played it perfectly and Jazz started to relax. People started singing along, and I leaned back and watched Bella play. I could hear her humming along as she strummed. Her eyes were closed and she swayed a little as she played. Ali asked Jazz to dance and stood up and they melted into each other's arms and swayed together. Soon other couples followed their lead and started slow dancing. When Bella finished one song more requests for slow, sexy songs came from the crowd. It seemed everyone was content to cuddle and dance.

Couples started disappearing pretty quickly after that. With a wave and a quiet goodnight, they departed. Soon all that was left was Rose, Em, Jazz and Ali. The girls went in the house to clean up in there while we guys put the fire to bed.

"Dude! What's up with you and Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, Bro. What's up? I mean, she just buried her husband. Don't you think you're moving a little fast here?" This from Jasper.

"Jake was a good kid, man, you shouldn't be moving in on his wife like that." Em grumbled.

"Besides, she needs to mourn. You don't want to be like a rebound thing do you?" Jazz asked.

"Jake wouldn't move in on your woman like that. It's bullshit man! Have some respect." Emmett said, he was getting worked up.

"What about the baby? Isn't Bella pregnant with Jake's baby?" Jasper again. He sounded horrified.

"Man! That's sick! Messing with a pregnant widow?" Emmett was on a roll now.

"Stop! Both of you!" I shouted. "Give me a chance to explain." I grumbled.

"First of all, no matter what you _think_ you know about Jacob...he was no saint. He coerced and blackmailed Bella into marrying him. He forced himself on her repeatedly and he would beat her. They were friends before they married, but that all ended when they said their 'I do'. Bella said her _'friend Jacob'_ died when he forced her to marry him. She mourned the loss of him years ago. The man she married, she didn't _like..._let alone _love,_ and she _doesn't_ miss him." I stopped to take a breath and calm down. The shock on both Emmett's and Jasper's faces was almost comical.

"Yes, Bella was pregnant. Jacob beat her severely the day she found out she was pregnant...the day he died. She was in the hospital because she miscarried. She lost the baby. Before you judge her...or myself...know the facts. She has had a hard life, but she is a fighter, and she's smart. She can make up her own mind about what she wants or doesn't want. Jake got her when she was down. She had just lost her dad, had to drop out of college, had bill collectors hounding her for their share of the pie. Her family home was foreclosed on. Anything of value was auctioned off to raise money for the debt. Jake preyed on her innocence and her vulnerability, and took advantage of her, and their friendship." I looked at Emmett. "Don't tell me he was a stand-up guy. Don't tell me I'm doing something wrong. He changed, and not for the better, and none of us really _knew_ him at all. Bella is better off without him."

"I'm sorry Bro!" Jasper said. "I didn't know. Jake was always such a hard worker. He seemed like a good kid."

"Dude! Jake always loved Bella! I just can't wrap my head around what you're telling me. He blackmailed her? He basically raped her repeatedly? He beat her? That's just not the Jacob Black that I knew!" Emmett asserted.

"He changed Em! Bella said the same thing. When Jake and Bella were in school, he was her big brother. Her protector and friend. When she went away to college...he changed. When she came back for the funeral, he was tougher...more arrogant. She attributed that to maturity, but then he started the emotional blackmail. How her dad wanted her to marry Jake, that it would make him happy, where ever he was...to know that she was married and safe and being taken care of by Jake. He kept riding her until she finally broke down and agreed. She knew immediately that it was a mistake. She had married a stranger. Her friend nowhere to be found, but even then, she tried to make it work. She said it was her_ 'duty'_. Do you even realize how sick that is? At best she thought of Jake as a brother. That's fucked up! You know how she felt, having sex with someone she thought of as her big brother? At worst, he was a stranger. Even more fucked up! Like she was selling her body and soul, for a roof over her head and food on the table." I trailed off, shuddering. My poor Bella.

Emmett and Jasper both looked a little green at this point.

"Poor Bella." Jasper whispered.

"God! That's fucked up! Why did she stay with him?" Emmett groaned.

I shrugged. "I just don't know." The three of us stood there, all of us lost in our own thoughts. None of us ready to break the silence that had fallen over us.

Finally I broke the silence. "Don't pity her and don't judge her. Just accept her for the person she is, today, without Jake in her life. She's happy and she healing. She's planning for her future. I don't know what her future holds, but I sure hope I'm a part of it, because she is an amazing person." I finished in a soft murmur. I so _wanted_ to be a part of her future. I hoped and prayed she felt for me, even a fraction of what I felt for her.

Jazz and Em both nodded and said 'sorry' at the same time. I could see the guilt on Em's face.

"Emmett, don't feel guilty. People change. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse. You're not responsible for how Jake turned out. He made his bed. He made a lot of bad decisions, that's all on him." I said as I put my hand on his shoulder and patted him. "Just like Bella made choices and decisions. She accepts responsibility for her bad ones and is moving on...putting it all behind her." Again they nodded at me.

"Let's go inside." Jasper said and headed in. Emmett and I looked at each other and then followed him inside. We found all the girls in the kitchen. All the food was packed away, the room clean. You wouldn't know that we had a party here, by how clean the room was. Alice walked over and hugged Jasper as we walked in, snuggling into his arms.

Em went up to Rose and grabbed her and gave her a big hug and whispered in her ear. She nodded, then looked to me than Bella. "We are heading out. Have a good night." Em was practically dragging her towards the front door. She smirked and waved and then they were gone.

"Yeah, we should be heading home as well." Alice said. No stink eye this time, just acceptance. I wonder what Bella said to her. Ali walked over to me and gave me a big hug and whispered in my ear. "Be careful and gentle with her."

I nodded and whispered back, "I know. I will handle her like the finest crystal." Alice pulled back and looked deep into my eyes. Whatever she saw there satisfied her because she smiled and nodded.

Goodnight Edward. Goodnight Bella. Sweet dreams." Ali chirped brightly.

"Goodnight y'all." Jasper said and then took Ali's hand and grabbed his guitar case in the other and went out the front door.

I was surprised to feel Bella's arm snake around my waist as I closed the door. I looked down at her, into her beautiful brown eyes. She was smiling up at me. "That was fun!" Followed by a throaty giggle. I smiled down at her then hugged her close to me.

"Yes it was! But then everything is more fun, now that I have you around." I stated. I laid my cheek down on the top of her head and just held her. Inhaling her scent...vanilla and strawberries, with the hint of burning wood clinging to her. Content.

Holding her is my arms...her arms wrapped around me...felt like home.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own most of these characters, but the story is all mine :D**

* * *

Last night I had walked Bella to the door of the master bedroom, kissed her nose and left her alone. I would have happily joined her in there, if she had indicated that she wanted company, but as we had locked up the house and gone up, I could see her nervousness.

I knew that, although she enjoyed my company and even kissing me, she wasn't ready for a physical relationship yet. First of all, physically, she was still recovering. Second, she had to come to terms with what had happened with Jake and put that behind her. And finally she had to decide on whether she wanted a relationship with me. I wanted it all. Physical, emotional and spiritual. I didn't want to just be her lover, I wanted to be her everything!

So I would wait.

She was worth the wait.

I was awakened this morning by my phone ringing. It was Jasper calling to remind me that I had to go into work today to conduct some interviews. I needed to fill the position that Jacob had left vacant.

I didn't expect Bella to be awake yet. We had a late night last night. But as usual, she surprised me. She was already up and cooking breakfast, with a pot of coffee already brewed and waiting. As I walked into the kitchen, she stepped over to the carafe and poured me a cup.

"So what's the game plan for today?" She asked, as she returned to the stove and flipped the pancakes.

I swear I was going to gain weight with the way she took care of me, and fed me all the time. I was going to have to start running again, to burn off all the extra calories I was taking in, or risk getting fat. She was such a great cook, and she was a caretaker...nuturer. It was like she had a burning need to take care of me and everyone else around her.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I have to go into work today. I have some applicants that I need to interview. I'm not sure how long that is going to take. I will call you later." I didn't want to leave her alone, but it couldn't be helped. "When is your follow-up doctor appointment?"

"Friday afternoon. Are you going to be gone all week? The furniture is to be delivered on Wednesday." She plated the food and set the plates on the counter bar top. "Do you want some orange juice?"

"Sure, I'll have a glass of o.j." I nodded as I grabbed the maple syrup. In some ways, we were so comfortable with each other...like we had been a couple for years. "I will definitely be home Friday to take you to the doctor. The rest...I'm not sure ..." I trailed off and shrugged. "Do you want to stay with Alice for a couple of days?" I asked and then took my first bite. "Uhm...these are so good." I moaned, and then took another bite.

"No. I will stay here, but I will give her a call. I'm sure we will get together, especially if you have to stay for any length of time at the station. Just let me know." In a small way, it seemed like Bella was relieved that I would be gone for a couple of days. I didn't want to pressure her...I was right last night to back off. She definitely needed time and space still...but soon.

We finished breakfast and I got up and took my dirty dishes to the sink, quickly washing them and setting them in the drying rack. It was time to go.

Bella came with me to the door and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me tight and holding me...preventing me from leaving. She snuggled her head into my chest and sighed deeply. Bella was one of those people who liked to touch you. She was always touching those around her...whenever she talked to you, she would lay her hand on your arm, when she greeted you, she hugged you. It was never intrusive...you just knew...if Bella liked and cared for you, she would touch you. I didn't mind at all. She fit so well in my arms and I hugged her as well, rubbing her back, just enjoying the feel of her in my arms, her body pressed tightly to mine, but relaxed in comfort. I bent and kissed the top of her head and finally said, "I got to go. I will see you soon!" Then walked out the door. I hated to leave her. My arms already missed holding her.

As I pulled out of my driveway, I looked back to the house. Bella was still standing in the doorway, watching me drive away. She looked sad, her shoulders slumped and she had her arms wrapped tightly around her body. I wanted to turn around and go back, but I knew that was out of the question. I needed to go to work.

When I got to the station, I was met by Sam Uley, who was helping out here until we filled Jake's position. If Same had applied to work here, I would have hired him in a heartbeat, but he didn't apply. I even offered him a job, but he politely turned me down. He was happy where he was at and didn't want to change companies. I had three applications sitting and waiting for me on my desk.

"Hey Sam. Thanks for helping out. I really appreciate it." I held my hand out and we shook.

"No problem, Edward. Let me know if you still need another body. I mean, if those applicants don't work out. I can always use the money. Emily is pregnant, and on an extended medical leave of absence from work. She's only getting half her pay right now, so things are tight." He frowned as he said this, but I knew it had nothing to do with the money aspect. I had never seen two people so in love, as Sam and Emily...expect perhaps my mom and dad. Don't get me wrong Jazz and Ali and Em and Rose, had a deep bond and love, but it wasn't like Sam and Emily.

Sam left right after getting me caught up on what had been happening around the station for the last couple of days. I could see he was anxious to leave, so I didn't keep him, and he left.

I sat down at my desk and perused the applications. The first two were mediocre at best, but the third one looked promising, and gave me some hope that I wouldn't have to be interviewing hopefuls for weeks to come.

I made if through the first two interviews not at all impressed. My last interview for the day was due in 15 minutes so I headed down to the lounge to wait. I was headed to grab a bottle of water when an older gentleman walked in. He looked a little nervous, and was looking around, as if getting the lay of the land.

"Can I help you?" I inquired. I didn't recognize him.

"Yes. I'm looking for Chief Cullen. My name is Patrick O'Grady, and I have any interview for 1pm." He glanced around again, taking in the lounge area, and the stairs leading upstairs.

"I'm Chief Edward Cullen." I said and offered my hand to shake his. I indicated my bottle of water, "Would you like some water?" I asked.

He swung back around to face me when I introduced myself. I could see the surprise and displeasure on his face as he acknowledged me with a hand shake. I guess I wasn't what he was expecting, but then he wasnt' exactly what I was expecting either. He seemed a little older than what he indicated on his application.

"No. Thank you. I'm fine." He said very formally. Again he looked around himself.

"Then let's go up to my office." I said and led the way back up the stairs. I ushered him in and sat down at my desk, setting my drink down and shuffling some papers around. "Please...have a seat." I pointed to the chair in front of my desk. He sat down, again looking around the room. He was making me a little nervous...and I didn't like it. I was in charge and I was in control...not him.

I took a minute to look over his paperwork, to collect myself and calm my nerves and temper. It said that he is 44 years old. He looked fit and healthy, but older than that. His once red hair was mostly white, and his skin was tan and weathered with deep lines around his mouth and laugh lines at his eyes. I guess he could be 44, but I pictured my dad, who was in his mid fifties and he looked younger than this man. I would give him the benefit of doubt. Maybe he had a hard life, and it prematurely aged him.

We were in the middle of discussing why he wanted to work at the Forks Fire Department, when we were interrupted by a shriek, followed by a loud bang and cursing. I had jumped up and was getting ready to go investigate what was going on but then the distinct laughter of two females as they approached my office. One was giggling and the other was husky laughter...Alice and Bella. They stumbled into the doorway of my office and then froze when they realized that I wasn't alone.

"Oops! Sorry Edward!" Alice giggled again. "Bella brought you some food. We will wait for you downstairs in the lounge." She linked her arm through Bella's and tried to pull her away.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt...please excuse us." Bella said to the stranger in my office, then she looked at me, her eyes twinkling with merriment. She was trying to contain her laughter, but she was failing miserably. When Alice yanked on her arm again, she let out a very unladylike snort...and they practically ran from my office. I could hear both of them as they got further away.

"Sorry about that." I said. I could see the disapproving look on his face. He actually looked a little angry even, which really didn't make sense, but I disregarded it and continued my interview. Other than his attitude, he still seemed like the best candidate. "You were going to tell me why you had chosen to leave the company in Portland..." I prompted.

Patrick shook his head briefly, and his face smoothed out to an expressionless mask. "Yes...well...I had my 25 years in. I'm eligible for my full pension, but I'm not ready to retire. I thought that maybe working in a smaller town, would be a good option...less drama, less action, less arson, less death, but still doing a job I love, helping and taking care of the people of the community.

"Well, we probably don't see as much action as a larger town, but we still have our share. And we do a lot of community service, including food drives quarterly, backpack and school supplies over the summer, warm jackets and clothes in the fall, toys and gift cards around the holidays, not to mention going to the schools for presentations, and going to the elderly to check their smoke detectors batteries twice a year. We take care of our own in a big way. Everyone who works for me is expected to help out.

Well, Mr. O'Grady, everything looks in order on your application. All the references that I called, checked out. Here is the paperwork that you will need to have in order to get your physical and drug test. I just need to know when you are available to do the timed trials, and endurance tests."

"The sooner the better, _sir_." He said. Did I detect a slight sneer on the 'sir'?

"Do you have any other questions for me?" I asked. We had discussed the schedule and pay rate as well as my expectations for my crew, and I felt like the interview was over. I was trying to overlook the edgy feeling I was getting from him. I didn't want to not hire him, if it was just my opinion. I would have to have Emmett tell me his take on him later.

I stood up, ending the interview and we walked back downstairs. Alice was sitting on the counter, while Bella was doing her thing in the kitchen. Alice was in the middle of regaling Bella with a story about college. Both girls were laughing hysterically when we walked in.

Bella immediately noticed me and smiled in greeting. "Good, you're here. The cornbread is almost done and should be out in a minute or two."

"What are you two up to?" I asked, then turned to the man behind me. "This is my sister, Alice Whitlock, who has her butt rudely planted on my countertop." I was laughing at her expression, and she stuck her tongue out at me. "And this is my..." I paused. I almost said girlfriend, but we hadn't established that or any other relationship, other than friendship...yet we were more. "Uhm..." I cleared my throat. "Bella Black." I pointed at the lovely women who really was my everything. "Ladies, this is Mr. Patrick O'Grady." Both women smiled and greeted him politely.

"Hello Mr. O'Grady." Bella said softly. "Would you like to join us for some chili and cornbread?" Always the generous hostess and consummate caretaker.

"Oh! You have to try it!" Ali piped up. "It's sooo good." She had a mischievous look on her face as she waved her hand in front of her mouth to indicated it was a little on the spicy side.

"Ladies." He looked at and nodded to each in turn. "Nice to meet you. No. Thank you. I will have to pass on the food today. Have a nice day." Then he turned to me. "What time tomorrow do I need to be here for the time trials and endurance test?"

"Come back tomorrow at 10am. I will have Emmett McCarty here to do the trials." I said as we shook hands again and I lead him out. I noticed the disparaging look he had given the girls as we made our way outside, and I wasn't sure what that was about either. I was getting the vibe that he didn't like or respect me, and he definitely looked down at the girls being here. If he remained respectful, than we wouldn't have a problem, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't last. I wasn't sure if he was going to work out, but I would wait until Emmett got done with him tomorrow and get his opinion.

I walked back into the kitchen and sat at the table with a big sigh, running my hands through my hair. I was frustrated.

"Eddie, what's up with him? What a stick in the mud!" Ali said shaking her head disapprovingly with a little frown on her face.

"I don't know. He is very highly qualified and recommended. He was my best hope, but..." I shrugged. How to describe the feeling I had about him. "We could really use someone with his knowledge and experience..." Again I trailed off. "He seemed a little surprised and little put out by me being the chief of the fire department. I hope it wont be a problem for him to work for me...that is if I offer him a position...and if he even accepts it. Some people have issues working for someone younger than themselves."

"How old is?" Bella asked as she set a bowl of chili in front of me and a plate of corn bread on the table. She went back to the fridge and grabbed some shredded cheese, sour cream and onions and set them on the table as well.

"He's 44 years old, believe it or not. I think he looks older than that, but some people just don't age well I guess." I muttered.

Bella grimaced. "My dad would have been 44 this year if he lived..." She mentally shook herself then focused back on me. "Do you need anything else Edward?" Her hand was resting on my shoulder but she moved behind me and placed her other hand on my shoulder as well and started to give me a massage, sliding up my neck and gently tugging on the hair at my nape. She was rubbing my shoulders and neck, working up into my hair, scratching my scalp with her nails. I could feel the tension ease out of my shoulders, and spike down into my groin. I tried to ignore my bodies usual response to Bella and started eating.

"I also brought you food for the next couple of days. There is a tuna casserole and also some chicken enchiladas with spanish rice. Both meals are packaged up and in the fridge, just microwave them when your ready. There is also a clam shell of salad greens and salad dressing and a gallon of milk. In the cupboard is some homemade rye bread and also cinnamon rolls." She finally scooped her own bowl and sat down at the table. Alice had a bowl as well along with a large glass of milk.

"Edward, do you need some milk?" Alice teased while laughing at the shock on my face.

"Damn! Girl, that's spicy!" I jumped up and grabbed myself a glass of milk as well. Bella was smirking and shaking her head at us. She grabbed the sour cream and put a dollop on her chili, then dug in. She didn't seem to be affected by the heat at all. I decided to try some sour cream too. I had never done that before, and was surprised at how good it tasted that way, not to mention that it cut some of the heat out of the chili. We all sat and ate in silence for a while. The cornbread was sweet and was a perfect side to the hot chili.

"This is so good, Bella. You really are a great cook." Alice said then looked to me. "Bella let me help with the cornbread. She made it from scratch and from memory. Is it okay?"

I raised my eyebrow at Alice then laughed, "You did good, kid." Bella just smiled at the two of us. I finished my bowl and got up to scoop myself another helping. When we were all done, Bella got up and cleared the table, wrapped up the leftovers and cleaned the dishes and countertops.

"Bella, I need to stop at the pharmacy before they close. Do you want to stay here or come with me?" Alice asked as Bella finished up in the kitchen.

"Uhm...Do you mind if I stay here with Edward. I've been running around all day, and I'm a little tired." Bella said softly.

Alice shrugged and then smiled. "No problem! I will be back within the hour." And with a wink to me, she was gone.

As soon as she walked out the door, Bella was in my arms. "I missed you! Is that crazy? You were only gone for a couple of hours, and all I could think of was you...of seeing you. Your house felt so big and silent and lonely without you there. I just wanted to talk to you...and feel your arms around me again." She snuggled into me and hugged me tightly.

Her scent surrounded me, strawberries and vanilla, and fresh-baked bread. I inhaled sharply, my cock instantly hard, when I felt her body melt into mine. We were a study in opposites...hard and soft, tall and short, tan and pale skinned.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you?" I whispered softly. I pulled back, put my finger under her chin and tilted her head back. Her big, brown eyes were filled with emotions. I leaned down and kissed her. Her lips, so soft and enticing, opened for me at once, her tongue stroking mine. I moaned and so did she as we tried to get closer to each other, her body rubbing against mine. I slid my hands down to her round, little ass and pushed her into my hardness, grinding into her then picked her up and set her on the countertop. Bella gasped but wrapped her legs around my waist, drawing me inexplicably closer to her...to her center...her heat.

I broke the kiss, to gasp for air, but continued open-mouthed kisses and licks, nipping and sucking at her skin along her jaw to her ear. I bit into her earlobe and then sucked on it, and she gasped. I moved to her neck behind her ear, licking and sucking gently and she shuddered. I stopped there and continued to suck the spot that caused her to react, and Bella moaned then undulated against me, grinding into my hard-on. I thrust against her body as I slid my hands slowly from her hips, up her sides, until my hands were resting below her beautiful breasts. I could feel her chest rise and fall with gasping breaths.

"Edward...I...uhmmm..." Bella threw her head back and arched her back, pushing her breasts out toward me.

I accepted her invitation and raised my hands until I was cupping her full breasts. My thumb rubbing over and finding her stiff nipples jutting out through the layers of her clothing.

"God! Bella. I want you!" I moaned as I captured her lips again in a deep, moist kiss. Her nipples were so hard, and begging to be touched...to be licked and sucked on. I continued rubbing my thumbs around her nipples and I ran by tongue over and around her lips, then plunged my tongue into her hot mouth, conquering her. As I thrust my tongue in her mouth I thrust my hips into her center, wishing that our clothes would just magically disappear. Her legs tightened around me and she rubbed her overheated center against me. I could feel her heat and sensed her wetness through her denim and my own. The layers of clothing did nothing to hide the heat emanating from her body.

I had to stop. If I didn't, Ali would walk into the two of us having sex. I loved and shared a lot of things with my sister, but that was definitely not something we needed to share.

I groaned as I pulled away from Bella. Looking into her flushed face, mesmerized by her beauty...and her abandon. She was panting and trying to catch her breath. Her eyes slowly opened when she realized I was watching her, and wasn't going to continue. Her flush deepened. I realized then that I was still cupping her breasts and fondling her nipples, so I slowly pulled my hands away from her perfect, tempting mounds, and slid my hands to the safer territory of her waist. I leaned in and rested my forehead to hers, trying to catch my breath as well. I hummed a little as I tried to get my emotions and my raging libido under control.

"Bella, we need to talk about where this is going. I would gladly take you to bed right now. Hell. I could take you right here on the counter. But I have a feeling that's not what you want. I need to know, what do you want from me? Where do you see this going?" Again I whispered. I didn't want to come on too strong or too desperate, but I needed to know if we were headed in the same direction.

Bella cleared her throat nervously and pulled back away from me. When I tried to pull her back into my arms, she put her hands on my chest and held me back. She looked everywhere, but at me. Then finally focused on the clasped hands in between our bodies. I watched as she blushed deeply, her eyes lowered. She opened her mouth several times, like she was trying to say something, but no words or sounds came out. Finally she shocked me, when she said. "Edward...I'm not good at sex. Jacob told me over and over that I was frigid or a corpse, when it came to having sex." She sniffled. "I want to be with you, but I don't want to disappoint you. I don't know how to do it...and I don't know if I can even enjoy sex. It was always so awful...I always felt dirty after Jacob would finish, and I don't want to feel that way with you. So far I don't, but I'm afraid if we go all the way and I fail you, I will have that dirty feeling again." Her voice was so faint...barely a whisper...filled with her insecurities.

Before I said anything to Bella, I put my hands on either side of her face and forced her to look up at me. As soon as her eyes met mine, I bent and kissed her gently on the forehead, her nose and then the corner of her mouth.

"Bella. I wont let you fail at this, and I wont allow you to feel dirty! You're not frigid or unresponsive with me, but I can understand why you were with Jacob. I also get why you would feel dirty. I'm sure that wont happen with us. We started in a different place, then you and Jake did. I get that the only person you were with was Jake, and so based on that experience you think you can't do this, or do it right, but Bella, it will be different, and right and beautiful when we make love.

The thing with sex Bella, is that for a man, it's easy. It doesn't take much to get a man hard, then off. But for women, it's a little different...and it takes a real man, to know what to do, to make it good and right for his lady. I will make it good for you, Bella, I promise you that." I kissed her again on the lips, and then her chin, along her jaw, tiny little pecks, to her ear, and again I bit into her lobe gently, then sucked on her abused flesh. "What makes you cum, Bella? What do you like to do? What positions do you like? Where do you like to be touched? Kissed? Licked? Tell me, Bella, and I will make it happen for you." I whispered seductively in her ear, then licked and sucked her ear lobe into my mouth again.

Her body was responding, she was practically vibrating and I could feel her face flush red again. She jerked her head from my grasp and looked away. "I have never had an orgasm." She mumbled.

"Never had an orgasm?" I asked, shocked. How was that even possible?

"No never." Barely a whisper and a shake of her head. Her shoulders slumped down and her arms wrapped around her body.

"But, what about when you touch yourself?" I ran my finger down her hot cheek.

"I've never done that." She looked completely mortified. Her eyes were darting around, like she was searching for an escape route, but she was still sitting on the counter with my body wedged between her thighs.

"You have never touched yourself? Ever?" I was astounded. Here I spent at least 10-15 minutes, everyday, at least once a day, self pleasuring, trying to alleviate the tension that's been building since I met Bella. And she has never even touched herself, once.

"Aren't you curious?" I asked next. Bella's eyes opened wide with some unnamed emotion, and she looked away, but she nodded her head once. She looked so tense, again not meeting my eyes.

"Well, Bella, it seems that we need to start with the basics where you're concerned. Sexually speaking, I mean. But now is not a good time to start this conversation. Alice will be back at any time, and I don't want her to catch us talking about this. Let's table this for now and when I'm off, at home and we have some privacy, we will talk about this some more." I ran my fingers into her hair and gently kissed her on the lips. "But we will talk about his, and we will come up with a way to deal with all of it, including your insecurities. Personally, I'm sure you can have an orgasm, under the right circumstances and with the right man.

She swallowed hard and looked away from me again with a small shiver, but she was nodding. She swallowed again then glanced at me briefly then slid her focus to the far wall over my shoulder. "I want to try with you Edward. You're the only man I have ever wanted to try with." She said softly.

"Thank you Bella. You can trust me. I will take care of you. I promise. You won't be sorry." I pulled her tightly to my chest and laid my cheek on the top of her head. "I won't hurt you." I assured her. My sweet, innocent Bella.

Alice came back then with a "Yoo hoo, Bella! Are you ready? Jazzy is waiting for us."

"I guess I gotta go." She looked up at me and placed her tiny hand on my cheek. "I trust you. I'll see you in a couple of days." Then she slid her hand into my hair, pulling me down to her, as she raised up on tip toe. I gladly bent down to her so she could kiss me.

"Bye, Bella. Take care of yourself. See you Thursday or Friday morning." I mumbled against her lips.

Alice linked arms with Bella once again and dragged her away. Bella looked back longingly at me as she was pulled away, and raised her hand in a tiny wave, as they walked out the door.

I had a lot to think about over the next couple of days. Professionally as well as personally. After Bella and Alice left I turned on the television to find something to distract me for a while. I was in luck. The Sci-Fi channel was playing a Star Wars marathon. All six movies playing back to back.

I zoned out and the movies worked perfectly in keeping my mind off of everything. Hours passed by without a single serious thought crossing my mind other than if I wanted something to drink and whether I should try to get some sleep or stay awake for the next movie.

The decision was out of my hands, because at some point, I fell asleep. And surprisingly I didn't dream of Bella, but of Princess Leia in the slave girl costume.

I woke early the next morning and made a pot of coffee first thing. As the coffee was brewing I took a quick shower. I was back downstairs and ready to face the day within a half hour.

As I poured myself a cup of coffee, I remembered Bella said she had made me cinnamon rolls. I opened the cupboard she had indicated and laughed in shock. There were only two in there, but each one was the size of a small watermelon. They were huge. On the ziplock holding them, Bella had written 'microwave for one minute'.

As I took my first taste, I knew these were home-made and it was melt in your mouth perfection.

Emmett walked in when I was about half way done with my monster breakfast roll.

"Hey Eddie! What's shakin'?" Em had a huge grin on his face and looked ready for a workout. He was wearing a FFD t-shirt, basketball shorts and Nike high tops.

When Emmett saw what I was eating, he started whining. "Did Bella make that? Is there any more? Come on man, I'm a growing boy."

I couldn't help by laugh at him. Growing boy my ass, but I gave in to him. I could save the other half of this one for tomorrow. "Yeah, in the cupboard there." I pointed to where Bella had stashed them.

"Holy Hell! These are huge! Does it taste as good as it smells?" He asked. He popped his roll in the microwave then poured himself a cup of coffee. "Man! Bella is spoiling you!" He grumbled.

I nodded. I had to agree. She was.

Patrick showed up as Em was finishing the cinnamon roll, groaning and licking his fingers. So Emmett quickly cleaned up, and then went out back with him to conduct the tests. When they finished, Emmett and Patrick came back inside. Em showed him where the showers were then came back down to let me know the results.

"Man, he passed with flying colors. For a man his age he is very fit. And dude, he totally looks older than what he is." Em said as he grabbed the remote control and threw himself into the couch.

"What's your take on him, Em? He acted kind of strange yesterday." I wanted to see if Emmett got the same vibe as me.

"Well, he seemed okay to me, but he did make some comments that confused me and didn't really make much sense. He was muttering about 'sex-craved children running around, pretending to be adults' and having to 'keep them in line and put them in their proper place'. But he never mentioned anyone by name. Why? Who was he referring to? Not you I hope?" I knew Em would have my back.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. I'll explain later after he leaves." I shrugged and poured myself another cup of coffee. I jumped up and sat on the counter, while I waited for Patrick to make an appearance.

We didn't have to wait long.

When Patrick strode into the room, I greeted him.

"Hello Mr. O'Grady. How are you?" I jumped down from the counter and held my hand out to shake.

"I'm fine, Chief Cullen. Thank you for asking. How are you today?" He responded formally.

"Please call me Edward. I'm very well today. Emmett said you did well on your tests. I just need to wait for your results from the clinic. Would you like some coffee?" I offered, hoping he would refuse.

"Sure, Edward. I would love a cup...black please. And call me Pat." He offered. It seemed he was finally warming up to me, but I was still on my guard. I poured him a cup of coffee and handed it to him.

"Thank you." Pat said and took the offered cup.

I grabbed the pot of chili out of the fridge and put it on to heat, then walked around the counter and sat at the table with him and Emmett.

"So Edward, what's your relationship with Bella?" Pat asked. I had my head down, looking at my coffee cup, so he couldn't see how shocked I was that he was asking me that. Not only was it personal, but it was also a little offensive and controversial.

"Excuse me?" I said softly, after I got my emotions under control.

"You know Bel-la. The pretty little thing that was her yesterday...with your sister, who I noticed was wearing a wedding ring. Unlike beautiful Bella's bare fingers." He was observant and I was getting pissed.

"Well Pat, Bella is the widow of the man who died in the line of duty here. The man who left an opening in my department, making it possible for you to come here and apply for a job, and actually get an interview. And Bella is off-limits." I looked over to Emmett and I could see he wasn't happy with the direction of this conversation.

"Why is she off-limits, Cullen? It sounds like she's a free agent, single and in need of a man to warm her bed." He snickered. "I could hit that all night long." Was he purposely trying to goad me?

I was ready to throw down at this point but Emmett saved me.

"Listen Pat. Stay away from Bella. First of all, she's been a widow for all of two weeks. Second, she's had a hard life and doesn't need anyone making it more difficult. Third, you're old enough to be her dad, and fourth, I look at her as my little sister, and I don't appreciate you talking about her like that." Emmett had stood up and was now towering over Patrick. Pat was probably five or six inches shorter than Em, and both were built like Mack trucks, but I knew Emmett had the grace of a panther. I'm sure Em could take him, if it came down to a fight.

Patrick didn't seem too intimidated though. "Well isn't that up to Bella. Maybe she likes a more mature man." He was staring directly at me as he said this. He was goading me!

"She's mine!" I said tightly. "Stay away from her."

Pat arched his eyebrows at me and laughed. "Are you sure? You didn't sound confident of where you stood with her yesterday."

He was right, when I introduced them yesterday, I was unsure...but not anymore. I smiled then, Yeah he was being an ass, but I knew where Bella's affections lies. She wants to explore this attraction burning between the two of us, just as much as I did. That I was sure of. I know she is attracted to me, and I know she is in my house...sleeping in my bed. I didn't have to worry about her being attracted to this imbecile or impressed by him. I already knew that. Based on what she said about him, and how she responded to me after meeting him...he wasn't even on her radar.

I nodded once. "Yes. I'm sure. I'm also _very_ sure of the fact that I am solely responsible for the hiring here at my station. I'll let you know about the position. I'll be in touch." I dismissed him then. "Emmett, can I see you in my office after you show Mr. O'Grady out."

I went up to my office to wait for Emmett. I was done with Mr. Patrick O'Grady. I sat down at my desk and wrote a notation on his application then put it with the others that I would not be hiring. Mr. O'Grady would not be working at F.F.D. as long as I was chief of the station.

About 10 minutes later, Em finally joined me in my office. "What the hell was that all about, man? What a douchebag!"

"Yeah, that's the vibe I was talking about earlier." I muttered. "Although, he wasn't quite so blatant in his disrespect yesterday, or he would have never made it back for you to test."

"So what happened yesterday?" Em asked.

"Ali and Bella showed up yesterday, and they were laughing and giggling...just acting silly. They burst into my office, not realizing I was doing Patrick's interview. Of course they apologized, and left immediately. When we came down after the interview the girls were just being themselves, joking, laughing and teasing each other. Alice stuck her tongue out at me, when I teased her back. You could tell he thought they were immature and he was really disturbed by them and the interruption. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. When he got here he was looking for me, but you could tell he was surprised that I was in charge. He probably thinks I don't know how to do my job, or that I'm too young. Shit! everyone here knows how hard I worked to get to this position. I don't take my job lightly. This place...this town, mean too much to me.

Anyway, I guess I need to keep looking. I wont have someone who disrespects, my girl, my sister and myself like that, working for me." I finished off with a huge sigh. I really hated the whole hiring process.

"Well he was an ass! I'll always have your back Eddie! You're the boss, so what you say, goes. Let me know if you need me back for any other candidates." He grinned at me, then got up and headed downstairs.

I followed him down.

"What is that smell?" Emmett said as he took a big inhalation.

"Bella's chili. Do you want some?" I asked.

"Oh, man!" Em groaned. "Yes! Please!"

I scooped two bowls and set them on the table then poured us each a glass of milk. Finally I grabbed the sour cream and sat down to eat.

"What are you doing with the sour cream?" Emmett asked.

I put a scoop in my chili and passed him the tub.

Em laughed and snorted at me. "What the hell?"

I just smiled and shook my head. "Don't knock it 'til you've tried it." Then I watched as he took his first bite. It actually took three spoonsful before the heat hit him. His face flushed and then he hollered.

"Holy Hell! This is hot!" I just laughed and pushed the sour cream at him again, and I dug into my bowl.

Emmett looked skeptical, but put a small scoop on his chili and tried it. I watched as his face changed to a look of surprise, then grabbed the sour cream tub and added more. "This is actually really good this way."

I just smiled and shrugged. "Told you so." I laughed

I always had a good time with Emmett. He stayed for a couple more hours, just shooting the breeze and hanging out with me...helping pass the time. Another day down...not that I was counting the minutes until I could go home, until...Bella.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own most of these characters, but the story is all mine :D**

* * *

Last night was rough. After Em left my mind went into overdrive. Thinking about Patrick and...Bella. well, Bella was always on my mind, but Patrick...what was his malfunction?

I just didn't get him or his disdain...of me, or Bella...but it seemed very focused on the two of us. I could almost understand me. I'm pretty young, well definitely younger than him, and I had been in charge here in Forks for a while. He wasn't here to see my rise to the top. He had no idea how hard I worked or how good I was at my job. It would be easy to assume that I got to my position through nepotism. A lot of company's had fathers, sons, daughters, brothers and uncles working together. Without knowing my family, a stranger may think I got my position from a father or uncle...following in their footsteps. It didn't excuse his behavior though.

So what could cause that kind of...disrespect. He had to know, by his questions and actions that I wouldn't hire him. Unless he thought I was so desperate that I would over look his rudeness. And maybe I would have, if he hadn't started in on Bella...and if Bella wasn't so all-fired important to me.

Gah! I had to figure out the Patrick thing...and I had Bella on the brain. Just the thought of her big, brown eyes, was a distraction...and now I was hard again. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. The pulsing, hardness of my cock straining against the tight denim of my jeans was not helping my concentration.

I couldn't concentrate on anything. The more I fought it, the more my mind zeroed in on Bella...the curve of her lips, her sweet scent, the weight of her breasts in my hands, her straining nipples, her husky moans and her heat...God her heat.

I moaned and closed my eyes. I could see her in my mind's eye, perfectly. The way she looked on the counter. Her legs wrapped around me, her lips swollen and red and wet...open and gasping for breath. Her chest rising and falling with her every inhalation. Her eyes dark and full of desire.

I was stroking my hard length, not even aware of how I got undressed. God I was losing my mind...

Bella's beautiful face in front of me again, an alluring smile, spreading her lips, her tongue darting out to moisten them. Her luminous brown eyes, beseeching me...for something. She was speaking to me, but I couldn't hear her words, her hands reaching out to me.

My body twitched and jerked as I came. I was hardly aware of what I had done. I didn't remember undressing, but I was naked. I didn't remember laying down on one of the cots, but I was. I can't really recall touching my self, but my hand was wrapped around my deflated and softening cock. My heart beat was slowing down and I caught my breath. A light sheen of sweat, drying on my skin, along with a puddle of cum on my stomach.

I don't think I have ever had such an overpowering, mind-blowing orgasm as what I just experienced. I have never felt so relaxed...so sated. I couldn't move. My muscles felt like they were rubber bands and I felt boneless and fluid. I knew I should get up, get cleaned up and dressed, but I couldn't find the strength to move...

I groaned and shivered and slowly opened up my eyes. What the fuck! I realized immediately where I was and as I looked down at my uncovered body, I remembered. I was still laying naked on one of the cots, on my back. My body and mind both still felt lethargic, but I was able to move now. I checked my watch...4am. I had probably been out for a good five hours. I grumbled to myself and headed to the showers. I turned the hot water on full-blast, my body actually felt numb from cold. The heat of the water thawed me out and I started to feel like my muscles would work properly again.

Even though it was early, I was wide awake and knew I would be unable to fall back asleep, so I got ready for the day. After my shower, I shaved and dressed, then headed downstairs to start a pot of coffee. While I waited for it to brew, I glanced around the area. This was my home away from home, or at least it used to be, but now I felt such a pull to be at my house...my real home. It only felt like home because of Bella. Bella was there and I wanted to be with her. It didn't matter where she was, she was my home. I felt such a strong...yearning...just to be with her...holding her in my arms.

As I drank my first cup of the day, I focused in on what I needed to do today. I had more interviews to set up, go through and clean out Jake's locker and figure out the mystery of Patrick O'Grady. Maybe it was a waste of time, but something was nagging at me, that his behavior was important to figure out.

I would start with Jake's locker. It had a combination lock on it, and as I didn't know the combo, I went to the truck and grabbed the bolt cutters. It only took me a moment to cut through the lock. I didn't expect to find anything important in there...perhaps only the clothes that Jake brought with him for his last shift. It pretty much had what I had expected, clean clothes, his jacket, car keys, and cell phone. As I removed these items, something fell out of a pocket and rolled across the floor...a small vial of injectable medicine. I didn't know Jake was on any meds. I checked all of his pockets, and nothing else was hidden away, so I went and checked the locker again. At the back of the shelf, was a paper sack, like a lunch bag. I looked inside, expecting spoiled food, but instead found a box of alcohol swabs, some used and discarded swabs and several used syringes.

What was Jake injecting? There were no markings on the vial to indicated what it was. Nothing to distinguish it. I would have to talk to my dad about this. Maybe he knew what it was.

There wasn't anything left in there, but as I was closing the door, I noticed that there was some duct tape curling down from under the shelf. I bent to look and saw what looked like a safe-deposit box key taped there. I pulled the key off and stared at it considering. I would see if Bella knew anything about that.

It was finally late enough to make some phone calls. I set up the interviews. One for today and one for tomorrow. Called my dad, who said he would stop by on his way in to work to check out the vial of medicine I had found. Finally, I called Bella. I needed to ask about the key, but she didn't pick up, so I left a message for her to call me back.

While I was waiting, I sat and pondered the Patrick O'Grady enigma. Maybe I should just let it drop...but there was something there...just out of reach.

My dad showed up about that time, and I went to greet him. My parents were great...I could always count on them, to be there for me, whenever I needed them.

"Hey Edward, son, how are you?" He clapped me on the shoulder than pulled me into a hug.

"Okay. How are you doing? And mom?" I responded while going to the coffee pot. I held the pot up and silently asked if he wanted a cup.

"Yes, please. I'm good, and your mother is still waiting for you to call her." He was giving me the stink eye. Shit! I forgot to call her. I've been so busy with Bella and work.

"I'll call her. I promise. As soon as you leave." I'm sure I looked like a guilty child. What was it about my parents? I was an adult, but they could both make me feel like I was still a misbehaving 10-year-old child.

"Please do. Now what did you find?" Dad asked.

I led him to Jake's locker and showed him the used needles and syringes and alcohol swabs, then pulled the vial out of my pocket and handed it to my father. He looked at it for several minutes, holding it up to the light and inspecting the vial.

"I don't think it's legal, Edward. There are no markings to indicate that it is a prescription drug or insulin. If I were to hazard a guess...I would say steroids. But you will have to send it to a lab and have it tested, if you want to know for sure." He sounded...unsure. My dad was a smart man and a great doctor. I was disappointed that he couldn't give me a definitive answer, just more questions.

"Well, do you know of a good lab to send it too? I don't want to involve the police." I asked.

"Yeah, son, I do. I can send it off for you and put a rush on it. I will let you know as soon as I get the results." He reassured me.

We went back into the lounge and finished our coffees.

"Have you replaced Jacob Black yet?" Dad asked.

"No, not yet. No luck." I didn't tell him about O'Grady. It was just a gut feeling on my part. I would deal with that. "I do have a couple more interviews set up...so who knows. Maybe I will get lucky?" I trailed off.

Dad looked at his watch and sighed. "I have to get going. I will talk to you soon, son. Call. Your. Mother." He demanded with a smile, as he walked out.

I nodded and waved as he got in his car and drove away. As I walked back into the station, I pulled out my cell phone and called my mom.

"Edward! Where have you been? I haven't talked to you in weeks." My mom greeted me.

"I'm sorry mom. I have been really busy. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. So when are you and Bella coming to dinner? I want to meet her, Edward. Soon." She complained.

"Uh...Friday?" I hoped that Bella would be okay with this.

She squealed like an excited school girl. I could hear the excitement in her voice. "Oh, Lovely! Should I invite your sister and her husband over too? Or would that be too overwhelming. I want Bella to be comfortable. _Alice_ has told me so much about her...unlike _you._ It seems that Bella and Alice are on their ways to being great friends. I understand Bella is younger though. How old is she?" Finally taking a breath and giving me a chance to respond.

"Yeah, mom, calm down! Ali and Jazz would be fine, just not the entire Platt-Cullen clan, okay? Bella and I are just friends right now, so stop planning our wedding. Yes, Bella gets along great with Ali and Jazz, but then again, everyone who meets Bella likes her. She's a very kind-hearted and loveable person...kind of like someone else I could mention." I chuckled softly here, and could her my mom giggle. "You'll see when you meet her. And Bella is 21 years old...so yes, she is a bit younger than the rest of us, but she has an old soul. She's been through a lot and its made her grow up at a very young age." I sighed. I sure hoped my mom liked Bella.

"I'm sure I will love her. Besides, Edward, age is just a number. She's an adult, you're an adult, and if you choose to have a relationship with each other, that is your decision to make and no one elses. Listen to you heart...not to the people around you...well you can listen to me, of course..." God, I loved my mom.

"Mom. I...I love her. I know it seems too soon, but...I think I fell in love with her the first time I met her...almost a year ago...and she was married. I felt like such a dickhead...lusting after her. I mean I was immediately attracted to her, but I also felt protective of her. I was scared for her, because of Jacob. I sensed that he was abusing her, and I was right. She didn't deserve that. She's such a beautiful person, mom. Inside and out. She's just...amazing." I stopped abruptly. I sounded like a little girl. Oh well, this was my mom...she knew me better than anyone. "Mom, I've never felt this way about anyone...ever. Not even Tanya." I trailed off again.

"Now I really can't wait to meet her." My mom said softly. "I love you, Edward. I only want to see you happy. If Bella makes you happy...that's all that matters. I will see you Friday...at 6pm, Okay?"

"Yeah, mom. We will be there. Love you too!" I said and then we ended the call.

I sighed again running my hands over my face and through my hair. I was sprawled out on the couch. The silence of the station started to grate on my nerves. I grabbed the t.v. remote and turned on the news. I rolled my shoulders and leaned back with my eyes closed, concentrating on the voice of the newscaster. I must have dozed off, because when I became aware of the sounds from the t.v. it was now Ellen DeGeneres talking. I groaned and looked at my watch. Shit! I had 10 minutes to prepare for my interview. Ugh!

I checked my phone. I had a text message from Bella, from this morning.

~Furniture delivered and being set up. I will call later. -) B

Just seeing that brief missive from her put a smile on my face and a spring in my step. I was a fucking sap, but...whatever, she made me happy.

I ran my hand through my hair and tousled it. I hope I didn't look like I just woke up, but there was nothing I could do at this point. I had company.

"Hello." I greeted the tall man, as he walked in.

"Hello. I'm Garrett Armstrong. I have an interview with Edward Cullen." He said with a large smile and extended hand.

I shook his hand. "I'm Edward Cullen. Pleased to meet you. Can I offer you some water?" I asked as I pulled a bottle out for myself.

"Sure. Thank you!" Another wide and open smile spread over his face.

"Here you go. Come on up to my office." And I lead the way up. He was just about the same size and build as myself, though he looked like a surfer. Blond hair, a little on the long and shaggy side, blue eyes, very white teeth and a deep tan. He was close to my age as well, at 28. He had never worked full-time at a fire department before, just volunteered, but he was qualified, experienced and newly certified. I could work with that.

The interview went well and he was intelligent, soft-spoken and self-effacing. No bad or strange vibes with this one. I closed out the interview giving him the paperwork for the clinic and setting up his physical tests with Emmett for first thing the following morning.

I felt a surge of relief after he left. I had a good felling about him. I hoped he didn't pull any of the crap O'Grady pulled.

Now that that was out of the way, I sent a text to Bella.

~Whatcha doing? *E

~Nothing much, just sitting on the new couch -) B

~How's everything look? *E

~Good! When you coming home? -) B

This was crazy. I wanted to hear her voice! I quickly dialled her number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"I wanted to hear your voice." I said softly. "I miss you!"

"I miss you too!" I could hear her sigh. "When are you coming home?"

I loved that she called my house home. "Friday morning. Sorry. I have another interview tomorrow, so I have to be here for that anyway." I grumbled. "Mr. O'Grady isn't going to work out."

"Oh, why not? He seemed...well, I don't know. _You_ seemed hopeful." She said.

"Yeah well, he said some very inappropriate things, that made it impossible for me to be comfortable with hiring him. Do me a favor...if you see him around town...steer clear of him." I muttered.

"Do I want to know what he said?" Bella sounded mildly curious, but then answered for me. "Probably not. Nevermind. If I see him, I will stay away...or kick his ass. Whatever." And she laughed.

I cleared my throat. "So Bella...have you given any thought to what we talked about when you were here the other day?"

"What part, Edward? We talked about quite a few things." I could hear the amusement in her voice.

"About..." I cleared my throat again. "Ahem...touching yourself." I said in a rush, my voice was deeper than normal.

"Oh!" There was a long silence on her end, and for a moment I thought I had dropped the call. As I looked at my phone to check, I heard her voice say faintly.

"I don't know how. I don't think I can." I could almost feel the heat of her blush through the phone.

"Will you try? For me?" I said softly...my voice hoarse...scratchy with desire.

"Will you tell me what to do?" Her voice had dropped as well and sounded to my ears like a sexy growl.

"Yes. If you want me to." Fuck! We were going to basically have phone sex. Hell yeah! "Are you alone?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm alone." She said softly.

"Lock up and go upstairs." I told her, as I went into my office and locked the door behind me.

"Okay." I could hear her breathing in the phone and moving around. Then finally. "Okay, I'm in your bedroom. Now what?"

Ahhh my innocent, beautiful Bella. I almost moaned out loud.

"Go to the full-length mirror and get naked." I whispered.

"Okay. I have to set the phone down. Hold on." I could hear faint movement...the rasp of a zipper, then Bella picked up the phone again. "Okay...I'm...undressed." She sounded breathless.

"Bella, put me on speaker, so you don't have to hold the phone. You're going to need you hands for other...things." I smirked, and held in another moan, as I thought of her totally naked and vulnerable, touching herself.

There was a hitch in her voice when she said. "Okay, you're on speaker." I could her the terseness in her tone. She was nervous.

"Bella, start at your toes, and describe your body for me. I want to see you in front of me." My voice had gone down another notch. God I was turned on.

A nervous giggle escaped from Bella. I had never heard her giggle. I had heard her husky laughter, which was sexy, but this...was so adorable and hot!

"I...uhm..." Her voice was shaking. "My toes are painted...bright pink...the color really stands out next to my white skin." Another nervous giggle escaped. "Uhm...my legs are pretty long...considering how short I am...and thin, but muscular too. Not bulky muscles...toned and firm. Uhm...my knees are kinda...knobby." Giggle. "My skin is so pale you can see the blue veins under my skin... My thighs are thin also. Even if I stand with my feet together, my thighs don't touch. My hips...flare out. Billy...uh, Jake's dad told me I had child-bearing hips..." Giggle, snort. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that...mentioned their names..." She trailed off. "Edward...I can't do this!" She whimpered softly.

"Yes, Bella, you can. Keep going, please." I encouraged her softly. "Are you touching yourself? Touch yourself as you describe it to me."

I heard her gasp, then blow out a shuddering breath, and then moan softly.

"My hip bones...stick out. I'm very thin. I don't have any extra fat on my body." I could hear the pride in her voice over this fact. "My stomach is flat...well actually, it's concave. My muscles aren't prominent, but toned. I have an almost outie belly button. My waist dips in, it gives me an hour-glass shape. My ribs stick out a little too. I can count them...one...two...three. My...ahh...clavicle sticks out..."

"Bella, you're leaving body parts and areas out. I have an incomplete picture in my head." I tsked her, teasing her. Another nervous giggle came across the telephone.

"I will get to them in a minute okay?" She whispered nervously. "I promise! Okay...moving on. My fingers are long and slender. I think they look graceful...my arms are thin but muscular. I actually have defined muscles here, though again, not bulging. My shoulders suit my frame and aren't over large or sloping. My neck is long...maybe too long? People used to call me giraffe." There was a pause and a sigh. "Do you want me to describe my face?" She asked.

I chuckled. "No. That's fine, now get to the good parts."

"I was afraid you would say that." Giggle.

"Remember to touch yourself where you are describing to me." I grated out in a husky voice.

"Uh-hmh. Right! Okay! My breasts are...full? They are a little too big for my body...out of proportion with the rest of me. When I...cup them...they are too big for hands. Of course, they fit perfectly into your hands..."

I moaned. I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Yes" I hissed out. "Your breasts fit perfectly in my hands." I whispered. "Describe your nipples, Bella. What color are they? Are they hard?" I moaned again, thinking about her hands on her breasts.

"Ahh...no they're not..." She whispered. "They are a dusky pink color, and small...right now they are soft and about the size of a quarter..."

"Pinch them. Roll them between you finger and thumb." I urged quietly, and waited...and waited. "Bella, imagine my lips on your nipple. Sucking on it...biting it and then licking it. I want your nipples hard when I suck on them."

I heard a faint gasp and then moan. "Ahh...okay...there's a tightening in my chest, stomach and...down there. My stomach feels like there are a thousand butterflies in there." She barely whispered. "My nipples are...tight...hard...they have darkened a little and are puckered and sticking out now. They remind me of raspberries..." She moaned, and so did I.

"Are you still touching yourself Bella?" I asked.

"Yes...uhm...they look...pretty? When my nipples are hard...pointing out from my chest." Giggle.

I groaned. I was so hard. I felt like I could explode without even touching myself.

"I'm ahh...smooth...hairless...down there." She whispered shyly.

"What? Why?" I asked while picturing her naked pussy. I moaned again, loudly.

"Well...do you really want to hear this?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes! I want to know!" I muttered.

"Well, when I went through puberty, I had no mother. I overheard girls at school talking about shaving, so I assumed when the hair grew in, I was supposed to shave it off, so I did. I had just always done it as part of my personal grooming. Jacob hated it. He said it wasn't normal. I tried to let it grow in, but I hated it. I ended up shaving it off again. Jake threatened to not touch me if I shaved it off...so bonus reason to remove all the hair. He said it was ugly and gross without hair. He told me I was a freak. Anyway...I prefer it this way." She finished her little rant in a defensive tone and then was silent.

"Bella" I tried, but it came out in a croak, and I had to clear my throat. "Bella...I can't wait to see your beautiful, bare pussy. To look at it...worship it...to lick, suck and taste it. God! Just the thought of you bare and hairless..." I trailed off into a groan. I don't know if I'm going to be able to last...to talk her through this.

"Bella!" I gasped out. "Take the phone and lie down on the bed." I felt like I was grunting at her. I was so turned on, I wasn't even sure if coherent words were coming out of my mouth at this point. I had to focus. I could hear her moving the blankets. "Lie down, Bella and spread you beautiful thighs apart." I murmured. "It's time to touch yourself...to pleasure yourself."

I heard her gasp and whimper. "Edward...I don't know how."

"Don't worry, baby. I will tell you what to do." I husked at her. She was so sweet and innocent...so fucking desireable.

She whimpered again. "Okay...I'm ready...tell me what to do."

I smiled as I pictured her spread wide and open and bare in front of me.

"Okay, Bella. Touch your nipples and pinch them and twist them. Are they hard baby?" I growled out.

"Uh-huh." She moaned.

"Good now slid your hand down...down, all the way down baby. Slide you finger down your slit, between your pussy lips. Down to your entrance. What do you feel?" I whispered.

She whimpered. "I...I..." She didn't answer, she just moaned again.

"Are you wet baby?" I prompted.

I heard her gasp. "Yes! Uh-hmm." She moaned again.

"Good! You need to be wet...you're supposed to be wet. Slide a finger inside yourself, baby...how does it feel?" I continued...focusing completely on Bella and her needs, the sounds she was making.

"Tight." Gasp. "Wet." Gasp. "Edward?" She whimpered again.

"Slide your finger in and out baby." I listened as she gasped and whimpered. "Add a second finger and continue pumping your fingers in and out, Bella. How does it feel?"

"It feels...it feels...ahhh...good...so good." She moaned softly.

"Okay baby, when you slide your fingers in push forward, towards the front of your body. You're gonna find your G-spot." I imagined that it was my fingers fucking her, searching for that sensitive spot.

"How will I know...ohhh...ohhh." Bella gasped and moaned again.

"Remember that spot baby. Keep pumping your fingers in and pressing that spot. Now take your other hand and slide it down to your slit also. Spread your lips and rub until you find you clit. You'll know when you find it. It will be very sensitive." I heard Bella grunt, and groan. I knew she had to be close now. "Come on baby... Cum for me. Let go and feel it." I groaned softly...I was so close myself.

"Edward...Edward...uhn...uhn...Oh! My! God! Edward!" And then her gasping followed by a cute squeaky sound mixed with moans and whimpers as she panted and gasped for breath. I threw my head back as my balls drew up into my body and I spontaneously ejaculated. I hadn't even touched myself...just the sound of Bella's orgasm caused my own.

"God! Bella." I moaned as I felt my body jerk with my orgasm. For several minutes, the only sounds to be heard were both of us gasping and trying to catch our breath.

"Are you okay, baby?" I moaned finally, when I could speak again.

"Oh! My! God! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Edward! Oh my god!" Bella was giggling and moaning at the same time. She actually sounded a little hysterical.

"Bella." I said softly. "Listen to me. Are you okay?"

"Oh my god, Edward. I never, ever, in my whole life, have felt something that...wonderful, amazing, explosive, mind-blowing, earth-shattering...I have never felt so out-of-control." Then she burst into tears. I could hear her sobbing.

Shit! If I knew that it would affect her like this, I would never have done this over the phone with her...where I couldn't hold her and comfort her.

"Bella...baby...you're killing me. Please don't cry. Please baby..."

I heard her sniffle than sigh softly. "Thank-you!'" She whispered and hiccupped. "Thank-you Edward. I'm okay now. Sorry about that. That was a little overwhelming." She sniffled again, but I could now hear the smile in her voice.

"Bella, you don't know how bad I want to be there holding you right now. Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

I feel...amazing and...really tired. Exhausted actually. Is that normal?" She whispered.

"Yes baby. Hang up and go to sleep. I will see you soon."

"Uhm...'kay...g'night..." She mumbled, but she didn't end the call. I could hear her breathing soften and deepen, and it soothed me...lulled me to sleep as well. A sleep where I dreamed of my goddess, Bella, beneath me, screaming my name as she reached her peak...again and again.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own most of these characters, but the story is all mine :D**

* * *

Thursday dawned bright and clear. The sky pure blue with no clouds and the temperature forecasted to be in the 50's. That should have been a sign that it was going to be a bad day. It almost always rained here in Forks, so with the change of weather, I should have realized change was in the air.

Emmett and I were shooting the breeze while waiting for Garrett to show up, when the first call came in.

"Dispatch to Fire One...Fire at Russell and Danielson Roads. Please respond immediately." Gloria's firm voice came over the system. "Volunteer's have bee paged from central dispatch."

Within minutes, Katie Eleazar was walking through the door. She was the first in as usual and immediately started organizing the assignment boards. Within minutes three more volunteers zipped into the station lot, with lights and sirens blaring. We were dressed and on the truck in less than five minutes and heading for the call.

We all worked like a well oiled machine once at the scene. Hoses pulled out, and hooked up to the hydrants. Two by two formation, coming at the building fire from both sides. I was aware of more emergency vehicles pulling up with first responders, but I was focused on the fire. It was an empty, abandoned building, so we didn't believe that there was anyone inside. We were trying to contain the flames and suppress the fire as efficiently as possible.

Just as we were making headway, I heard Gloria's voice over the walkie. "Dispatch to Fire One...Fire at Calawah and Palmer Roads, Please advise.

"Dammit!" I yelled in frustration. Nothing, absolutely nothing for days, then two fires within an hour.

I depressed my P.T.T. "Katie! Who's at the station?"

"Jasper, Joe, Morgan and Seth." Was her immediate response. I could always count on her.

"Send them on truck two to the new hotspot and ask for backup from Queleute Nation Fire." I barked the order at her. I knew she would disregard my tone and take care of my orders. She knew I was just dealing with the situation, and so was she.

"Yes Chief! On it!" She responded back then radio silence again.

What the hell was going on? This fire definitely looked like a botched arson. We already found a gas can at the back of the building.

Thankfully, this building didn't get fully involved before we got here. We soon had the fire out and were checking for hotspots.

I went in with a volunteer named Brad. Checking for more hotspots inside, when we found the body.

"Shit! Brad, don't move!" I shouted.

Brad froze in place and looked around, and up, to make sure nothing was going to fall on him, then he looked to me. I held my hand up and pushed my P.T.T. again. "We have a crime scene and body. Shot through the back of the head. Need M.E. and police backup." I felt nauseous at the sight in front of me, so I turned my back to the body and said. "Let's finish checking for hotspots, this area is clear."

Brad looked over my shoulder and paled. "What is that?" He was pointing at the wall where the dead man's body was slumped against.

"You don't want to know." I said in a firm voice. "Turn around, move. Do your job."

I know it might have seemed harsh, but I needed to preserve the scene, and that wouldn't happen if he threw up here. I needed him to focus and do the job he knew how to do...take care of the fire, hotspots and building integrity.

Brad spun around and stumbled away hastily. He was practically running away from the grisly scene behind me. That's fine, I needed the scene intact for the police.

I heard Emmett's voice over the walkie. "All hotspots of perimeter are contained, Chief. Permission to enter for further search."

I depressed the P.T.T. "Enter with caution, to preserve evidence and crime scene."

I could hear Emmett and Jeff moving now in the building.

"Fire One, M.E. is on site. Request permission to enter." A voice came over the walkie.

"Brad, go get the M.E. and police and bring them in here. This area is clear and secure." I shouted.

"Sure Chief!" I heard from the other room, then Emmett and Jeff appeared.

"Hey, Ed! All hotspots out, building is secure." Em said. I could see the worry on his face as he looked beyond me and saw the body. "Shit! He has a Forks P.D. uniform on." He muttered in a low voice to me.

"Yeah. I know. This is going to get ugly." I muttered back.

Brad walked back in leading several men to the crime scene.

Jasper's voice came over the walkie then. "This is Lieutenant Whitlock at site two. I need M.E. and police backup. Another murder and crime scene." His voice was so calm, but I sensed his anguish.

"Secure the area Jasper. No one enters but the police and M.E." I barked out the order. "Do you need me there? This scene is closed here." I asked over the walkie.

"No Chief! Scene is secure, no further assistance needed from Fire One." His voice was steady and assured.

"Okay, team!" I shouted. "Pack it up and move out."

The four of us went back outside and started packing up our equipment. We were back at the station within four hours of the original dispatch.

Although it was an arson, and an investigation would have to be conducted, the murder took precedent. Besides, if the cops found the murderer, we would more than likely, have our arsonist as well.

Emmett, Brad and Jeff cleaned the truck and equipment, while I went inside the station. Katie was sitting in the lounge talking to Garrett. When I walked in, he jumped up immediately.

"Chief Cullen. I wasn't sure how long you would be out on call, and I had nothing better to do today, so I thought I would wait for you. Did you still want to do my tests today or should we reschedule?" He asked politely.

I personally was exhausted, but it was up to Emmett. I just wanted to hit the showers, but I led Garrett out to the driveway, where the team was working.

"Hey Em! Come here!" I hollered.

Emmett jogged over. "Yeah, boss."

"This is Garrett Armstrong. He came in for testing. Are you up for it today or do you want to reschedule?" I inquired.

"We can do it today. Just let me shower and change." Em said. He held his hand out to Garrett. "Emmett McCarty. Can you give me 20?"

"Yes, sure! No problem! I will go get changed. Where should I meet you?" Garrett asked.

"In the lounge." Emmett smiled and then looked at Brad and Jeff. "Hey you guys, finish up and then you can take off."

They both waved in acknowledgement and went about their tasks.

Garrett and Emmett went inside to change. I just stood there in the middle of the driveway. The warm winter sun beating down on me. It felt warmer than 50 degrees out. I looked out towards the town I called home and I felt a frisson of fear. Things were changing in Forks, getting darker...more sinister. It didn't feel like such a safe haven anymore. I prayed this was a fluke, but I knew deep down that something bad had invaded the town. The sense of menace permeated the air. I was afraid for the citizens of this sleepy backwoods little town. As I stood there in the sunshine, my own personal cloud of despair hovered over me and I shivered.

Jasper and his crew came rolling down the street at this point. They backed the truck into the driveway and pulled up to the second bay door. All four men jumped down from the rig and started cleaning the equipment.

"Jazz, when you're done here, send the guys home and then meet me in my office." I said tiredly.

He just nodded and I turned and walked away. I went in and sent Katie home then grabbed a bottle of water and went into my office. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes.

I don't know how long I sat there. Not thinking about anything. I focused on relaxing my muscles and breathing. I didn't want to think about what happened today.

Finally Jasper came in.

"Shut the door please." I said.

He did as I asked then came further into my office and sank down into the chair across from me.

"Your vic?" I asked abruptly.

"Male...young...looked like a street punk. Shot in the back of the head...execution style. Shot at close range and at the scene, based on..." He trailed off and swallowed convulsively.

"Yeah, I know." I nodded and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Yours?" He asked softly.

"Male...Forks P.D. uniform, same M.O." I paused and sighed. "Signs of arson?"

"Yeah...obvious too! Gasoline can left out back, but fire was started at farthest point of building from the body. It was like they...whoever they are...wanted the body to be found...intact." Jasper said.

"Yeah, same here." We both sat in silence and contemplated what we knew.

"For sure it was a cop?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know for sure. I don't know everyone on the force. Just going by the fact that he was wearing a uniform." I sighed again.

"This is messed up." Jasper muttered.

"I couldn't agree more." I nodded "I need your reports on my desk, no later than noon tomorrow."

Jasper nodded and then got up to leave my office.

"And Jasper...keep all this on the down low. No leaks." I said. He just nodded again and left. I watched as he turned towards the showers. I would be following him soon...as soon as Em was done with Garrett.

"Hello! Anyone here?" A voice hollered from downstairs. I went down to find a younger man standing there looking around.

"Can I help you?" God! I was so tired, I could barely talk let alone function.

"Yeah...uh...my name is Liam. Liam Penstay. I had an interview today with Chief Cullen." He said in a chipper voice.

I groaned to myself. I had completely forgotten that I had another interview set up for today. Well no sense in rescheduling, he was here now.

"Yes, I'm Chief Edward Cullen. Excuse my appearance. I just got back from a call. Would you like some water?" I introduced myself and offered my hand.

We shook then he said, "No, thanks."

"Well then follow me." And I led him up to my office.

My heart and head were not into the interview and I felt a little guilty about that. Liam seemed like a decent person, but he was completely green and had never worked in a fire department before. He had book knowledge, just no hands-on experience. Still I gave him the benefit of the doubt and gave him the forms for the clinic. As we finished the interview, Emmett came in and knocked on the door frame.

"Garrett is done. Here are his results." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Emmett this is Liam Penstay. I need you to set up testing for him. Liam, this is Emmett McCarty." Liam stood and they shook hands.

"Thank you for the interview Chief Cullen." Liam said and then walked out with Em.

I looked down at Garrett's scores. He did very well. He would be a good addition. I just had to wait for the results from his physical and drug test.

Emmett and Jasper walked back into my office at the same time but from opposite directions.

"Good night Edward. My reports will be on your desk tomorrow morning." Jasper said softly. He looked exhausted. I knew the feeling.

"Okay, Jazz. Have a good night." I dismissed him.

"Night Jazz. Eddie, I will be in by 9am to relieve you. Have a good night." And then Emmett was gone as well, and I was alone.

Alone with my thoughts and concerns. I decided to take a shower first and then I would do my reports and paperwork. My mind wandered to Bella and I wondered what she did to occupy her time today.

More than ever, I just wanted to hold Bella...and to have her hold me. And for once it wasn't sexual. It was about comfort.

I took a quick shower to wash the grime and sweat from the fire away. I wish it was as easy to wash my thoughts. I was haunted by the murder scene, the position of the victim and the obvious disdain for human life. Also the shoddy arson attempt...or maybe it wasn't a true arson attempt. Perhaps they wanted the bodies to be found. But why? And why have the fire department be the ones to find the bodies? Were they hoping we would destroy evidence? That we would somehow be blamed for destroying evidence? And if that was the case, why? And who hated our fire department? Was this focused at me? And if so, who hated me enough to want to harm me or my career?

My mind was spinning round and round. These thoughts were disheartening. I had no answers to any of these questions. I was getting frustrated and nowhere with this line of thinking.

I pushed these thoughts away and finished up my paperwork. I needed to push my personal opinions and worries aside to be able to fill out the paperwork in an unbiased, professional manner.

I hoped this case would be solved quickly. I didn't want this worry and anxiety hanging over me.

I went back down to the kitchen and heated up the last meal Bella had left for me and sprawled on the couch with the remote control.

I needed some mindless drivel to focus on, otherwise I doubted I would sleep tonight. I needed to get lost in some stupid t.v. show and step away from my life and everything going on right now. If I was an alcoholic, I would be drunk by now.

My exhaustion caught up with me and I was soon asleep.

My sleep was troubled. I was haunted by forgotten nightmares. I woke in the morning feeling unrested and mentally exhausted. Thankfully Emmett was in early and brough with him his usual buoyant personality, and a box of donuts.

I made a pot of coffee and we sat down and discussed the testing of Liam he would be doing.

"I'll stay until that's done Em. I have some more paperwork I have to finish up before I leave." I grumbled. I just wanted to leave and put this place behind me for a couple of days. I wanted to be in Bella's arms, and just forget everything but her and me.

Emmett headed out to the garage to check the trucks. He liked to make sure they were clean and ready to go. He always did a thorough inspection after every run. I was thankful I had him. He was very valuable and an important part of the company.

I went up to my office to check over the paperwork I had done last night. I wanted to make sure that I hadn't left anything important out...because of my mental fatigue.

As I was going over the forms I had filled out, the phone rang.

"Fork's Fire Department, Chief Cullen speaking." I answered.

"Edward, my boy. This is Aro Volturi. How's the search for a replacement going? Any good candidates?" Shit! Why was the city council president calling me?

"Well Aro, I have been conducting interviews, and I have a couple of possible candidates. Just waiting for their results from the clinic, before I proceed." I stated truthfully. Why was he interfering?

"Good, good. I wanted to ask if one of your interviewees' was a Patrick O'Grady. He had sent a copy of his résumé to the city offices and he looks very good." Aro said. He wasn't being subtle.

"Yes sir, I did sit down with Mr. O'Grady the other day...along with several others. Once I get the clinic results I will make a determination who will best fit in with the company." I hated this political ass-kissing, bullshit.

"Good to hear. So what happened yesterday?" An abrupt change in topic.

"Well sir, those two fires are under investigation, but at this time they are being handled by Fork's P.D. As far as our part in the matter, we were able to contain both fires, without involving more property. Both fires were supressed quickly and efficiently by myself and my crew." I was getting fed up with this conversation.

"Good. Well Edward, get that empty position filled. Patrick O'Grady seems to be very qualified and highly recommended. I think he would be a good addition." Aro's tone of voice sounded slightly...threatening. But I was still the Chief, and I would make the final decision.

"Was there anything else you needed, Aro?" I asked politely.

"No, not at this time Edward. Just wanted to remind you to do what's best for the people of this great town. Get that position filled...soon." Again with the not-so-subtle threats.

We both hung up then.

Fuck! What the hell was going on? Did O'Grady try to go over my head? I was pretty determined that I would _not_ be hiring him, but how far would I take my convictions? If my hand was forced, I don't know if I could continue working here. I would _not_ work with that sick pig.

Emmett and Jasper walked into my office then, each with a cup of coffee.

"Done with Liam, here are the results." Em said, handing me some paperwork.

"Yeah and here are my reports for yesterday." Jasper handed me his stack of papers.

"I need to speak to you two about a phone call I just had." I muttered. They both looked at me, then sat down.

"What's up Boss?" Emmett asked.

Jasper just waited patiently for me to begin.

"I just got off the phone with councilman Aro Volturi." I muttered again. "The bastard was asking about the vacant position here and if I had filled it yet." I turned to Em, "And he specifically brought up O'Grady and pushed him on me like the savior himself." I groaned and ran my hands through my hair.

"Fuck!" Em shouted. "I don't want to work with that ass hole!"

"My thoughts exactly." I stated. "Listen, I'm going to do everything in my power _not_ to hire him, but if the city of Fork's forces my hand...well...I will resign my position" I said softly. "I just want to let you guys know where I stand on this. I can't work with him. Not after the way he acted the other day..." I trailed off.

"I'm right behind you Ed!" Emmett agreed. "I will resign as well. Life is too short to have to be around miserable people like that. At least I have a fall back with teaching. What would you do?"

"Wait! What happened? And who is O'Grady?" Jasper asked.

I forgot that Jazz didn't know. "I interviewed him earlier in the week. He was very disrespectful to me...disdainful. But worse than that, he made some very vulgar comments about Bella." I realized my fingers were pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. "Alice and Bella were here the other day, and needless to say, he wasn't impressed with them or me. And he let me know it too." I said on a sigh.

"The guy was downright obnoxious. The things he said about Bella...I almost kicked his ass right here in the lounge." Em added.

"Well, if you both feel that strongly about him, I'm sure I would feel the same way. I'm with Em...I have a fall back with teaching if need be." Jasper said.

I knew I could count on them. At least I now had some support and ammunition if Aro tried to force my hand. He could fill one position and find he had to fill three more. I smiled.

"Thanks you guys! I appreciate your support!" I said sincerely.

They both grinned and nodded.

"So if you have to quit Eddie, what would you do?" Em asked again.

"I don't know. I mean...you know I don't have to work...I could just travel the world for a while with Bella. Maybe go back to school and get my teaching certificate, be a piano teacher. I don't know. I guess it depends on Bella...what she would want to do." I realized what I just said and felt a flush move into my cheeks.

"Wow...you really like her." Em said looking floored. "I mean...really, really like her."

I felt uncomfortable as they both stared at me like a specimen on a petri dish. I shrugged and looked down sheepishly at my desk. I was prevented from saying anything, when my desk phone rang again.

"Fork's Fire Department, Chief Cullen speaking." I said as I answered the incoming call.

"Edward! Hi it's me." My dad said. I was curious why he didn't call my cell.

"Hey, Dad! What's up?" I responded.

"Just calling to make sure you and Bella are coming over for dinner still?" He asked.

"Uhm, yeah. That's the plan. Why?" I asked.

"I got the results from the lab and I wanted to discuss it with the two of you." He sighed. He sounded tired.

"Okay. Do you want us there earlier than 6pm?" I prompted.

"Yes. That would be a good idea." He stated. "I will see you when you get here."

We ended the call. I was almost 100% positive that the substance I had found was some kind of illegal drug. I sighed.

"Okay guys. I think I'm going home now." I muttered, rubbing my hands tiredly over my face than into my hair. "Emmett, if any of the results come back from the clinic, let me know. If Aro calls again, let me know and if O'Grady comes around her...I want to know immediately. I know that I'm supposed to be off rotation for the next four days, but I want to be kept in the loop. Something is going on here and I need to be kept informed. Thank you." I looked at Em who was nodding.

"Of course, Eddie. No problem." Emmett responded.

I was just getting to my feet, when my desk phone rang again. I rolled my eyes. Why was I so popular this morning.

"Fork's Fire Department, Chief Cullen speaking." I answered shortly.

"Chief Cullen...Patrick O'Grady here." Shit! I put him on speaker and sat back down.

"How can I help you Mr. O'Grady?" I said tersely.

"Just wondering if you got the results of my test yet..._sir_?" I could clearly here the derision in his voice. I looked at Emmett and Jasper with a raised eyebrow.

There as no surprise on Emmett's face, but Jasper couldn't hide his shock. This was his first encounter with the rude, and impudent Mr. Patrick O'Grady.

"No, Mr. O'Grady, I have not. Not yet. Was there something else I could help you with today?" I asked. I wanted to end this phone conversation as quickly as possible.

"Well just wanted to check in with you and let you know I was still interested in the position..._sir_." He said.

"I will keep that in mind, Mr. O'Grady. But as of now, I have no results, so I don't have an answer for you." I said. I remained polite and distant. I was hoping he felt uncomfortable. I wasn't doing anything to dispel that feeling.

"Okay, well, let me know." He said finally and we ended the call.

"What the hell was that?" Jasper asked. "What an ass!"

Emmett and I just nodded in agreement.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I don't own most of the characters, but the story is all mine**

* * *

When I got home, I was running late so Bella was waiting for me on the front porch. By the time I put the car in park, she was already getting in.

"We're going to be late!" She was frowning.

"I'm sorry. I got caught up in a lot of paperwork at work. Don't worry, you won't be late." I grumbled guiltily. "I'll drop you at the door and park, what office are you going to?"

"I see Dr. O'Leary on the third floor." She said as she jumped out of the car and she quickly disappeared through the automatic doors.

I found a parking spot and made me way inside. Following the signs and Bella's directions, I made it up to the office about five minutes after her appointment was scheduled to start. As I walked in the door, I looked around the waiting room, and was surprised that Bella wasn't in there, she must already have been taken into a room. I sat down in one of the chairs and flipped through a magazine about pregnancy. There was not much to read for men int the waiting room...go figure.

I studied every picture, pamphlet and magazine cover and still no Bella. Several other women came in and disappeared into the inner office, but none had come back out. Were they having a party back there? Was there a mysterious black hole that they fell into when they went through that door? Bella had been back in there for at least 45 minutes when finally she reappeared. She was talking to an older women with a white lab coat, and graying red hair. I was too far away to hear what they were saying, but I could see that Bella looked upset. The doctor placed her hand on Bella's shoulder and said something else to her and they both turned and walked back in. The door automatically swinging shut and latching behind them.

Another ten minutes ticked slowly by and then finally Bella reappeared. This time she carried an armful of paperwork and literature.

She slowly walked over to me, then said in a very low voice. "I'm ready to go when you are." She glanced around the office then sighed. "I have a prescription to fill, can we stop at the pharmacy?"

"Is everything okay Bella?" I asked as I pulled her into my arms. "You look...upset." Her shoulders were tense and she held her body stiff and away from my hug.

She just shrugged and tried to smile, but I could see the sadness in her eyes. The smile never made it to her eyes. She looked into my eyes and finally sighed and dropped the pretense and melted into my arms and against me. Her tiny frame shaking as she buried her head into my chest, her arms wrapping around my waist and holding onto me tightly. I knew something was wrong, but I figured she would tell me when she was ready. Meanwhile I would hold her and be there for her.

Bella slowly pulled away from me and looked up at me. Her eyes looked wet, but no tears had fallen. "Thank you. I needed that." She whispered. Her tiny hand reached out to my hand and squeezed as she turned to walk out of the office. I followed her lead and remained silent for the time being. I liked the feeling of her hand in mine. Her skin so soft and the bones so delicate...fragile.

I led her back out to the parking lot and helped her in the car, before getting in and driving to the pharmacy across the street from the station.

We walked in and Bella walked up to the counter and handed over a pice of paper. We walked around the store, while we waited. I stayed by her side the whole time.

"Are you still mad at me, for getting home so late? I asked.

She shook her head no. Then looked up at me blushing. "I, uhm...I need to grab some stuff." And she pulled away from me. I went and sat in the waiting area, as she finished her shopping without me, then walked up to the pharmacy counter to pay for her purchases and prescription. She looked around, spotted me, and walked over.

"Okay. All set. Where to now?" She asked me.

"Well we are having dinner with my parents tonight, but my dad wanted us to come over early, but that is a couple of hours away. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I cleaned out Jacob's locker at work and found some interesting things in there. One of which I can ask you about now." I reached in my front pocket and pulled out the key I had carried around for the last couple of days. "It looks like a banks safe deposit box key. Do you know anything about this?" I asked as I handed it to her.

Again she just shook her head no.

"Well, let's head over to the bank and see if they can answer any questions..." I suggested.

"Okay." Bella agreed.

I drove to the bank and we went inside. We stepped up to the available teller and I asked her about the key.

"Let me get a manager to help you with that." The teller said.

A heavy-set man came out to us and introduced himself. "Hello, I am Mr. Simpson. How can I help you?"

Bella stepped forward. "I'm Isabella Black. My husband, Jacob Black, recently passed away. As I was going through his personal effects, I came across this key. I was hoping you could help shed some light on this matter."

Damn! She sounded so in control. Mr. Simpson nodded and said. "Yes, that is one of ours. Let me check to verify that it was Mr. Black's box." He said and led us back to his office.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Black, this key didn't belong to your husband...er...late husband." Mr. Simpson said politely.

Bella turned to look at me, then turned back to the bank manager. "How about William Black?" She asked.

Mr Simpson shook his head. "No. I'm Sorry."

Bella's brow furrowed and she frowned. She brought her hand to her mouth and ran a finger over her lips while she thought. "How about Charles Swan?" She said hesitantly.

The managers face showed his surprise. "Why yes. This was owned by Chief Swan. How do you know him?" Mr. Simpson asked.

"I am his daughter. Will I be able to look in the box?" Bella asked.

What the hell! What was Jacob doing with a safety deposit key belonging to Bella's dad. How did it come into his possession, and why was he hiding it in his locker at work?

The bank manager was clicking on the computer and was talking. "Based on the notes here, only Chief Swan or his daughter Isabella Marie Swan can go into the box. I will need to see proof that you are his daughter." Mr. Simpson said.

Bella pulled her driver's license and social security card out and handed them over to the manager. "Will this do? I don't have anything with my maiden name on it."

Mr. Simpson nodded. "Actually this will work. Chief Swan had your social security number down to use as reference for when you got married."

Mr. Simpson stood and led us to the back room, where the safe deposit boxes were. He walked up to a wall with boxes and he slipped his key into a box and indicated that Bella should put her key in the other lock. She stepped forward and slid her key in. They turned the keys at the same time, releasing the locks and freeing the box from its drawer, and pulled it from the wall.

"If you follow me, you can sit in a private room to inspect the contents." Mr. Simpson said.

Bella nodded and held the box in her arms, tightly to her chest and we followed him to the private room. He let us in, then left, closing the door behind himself.

"Bella, do you want some privacy?" I asked her. I could see that she was a little shook up.

"Why did Jake have this key? How did he get it?" She asked me. "Obviously Charlie...I mean my dad, didn't want just anyone getting in here..." My thoughts exactly.

"I don't know. Open the box. Maybe the answers are in there." I said softly. I was curious too.

She slowly removed the lid and pulled everything out. There was a sd memory card, a usb flash drive and a manilla envelope with all kinds of papers shoved haphazardly inside.

I pulled my chair over, closer to Bella, so I could see what was in the folder. She reached out with a shaking hand and flipped it open. Inside was sheet upon sheet of notes, in Charlie's writing. It looked like a case file. There was a lot of information that didn't make sense, but the gist of it all, was they were investigative notes, pertaining to some dirty cops on the take, dealing drugs, and prostitution.

"Oh my God!" Bella whimpered. "This might tell us who killed Charlie." She slumped against me, cringing away from all the papers in front of her.

"Bella. We need to turn all of this over to the police department..." I started to say, but she was furiously shaking her head, and pulling from my arms.

"No! Someone in the Forks Police Department is dirty! My dad was investigating dirty cops. Someone in his own department may have killed him...murdered him. I can't trust anyone in the Forks Police Department, because I have no idea who he was investigating, and who could be involved. We can't just hand this over to someone there, it might just disappear, and then whoever did this, whoever is doing all of this stuff, will just get away with it. No! I won't let that happen. My dad deserves to have this case looked into...to have his murder solved...for his murderer to go to jail and serve for the crimes he committed." She was tapping her fingers on the table top and staring off into the distance.

"Well, I think we should make copies of everything in here, before we turn it over." I said. "That way we have the originals, and they won't just disappear. Like an insurance policy. Also, I think we should go the Washington State Police. They can start an investigation, without too much suspicion." I looked over at Bella and she was nodding. "We don't have time today though, so Monday we will come back with my laptop. We will make a copy of the sd card and flash drive. We can check with Mr. Simpson, to see if we can use a copier to make a set of Charlies notes too." I was thinking out loud.

"Yes. Yes, that's what we will do. Edward, I'm scared. I'm scared if someone finds out we have this information, that we will be killed next." A slow tear trickled down her cheek. I pulled her into my arms and held her, but had no words of comfort. I felt the same way. I had the same fears, and I just wanted to keep Bella safe.

"Bella, when we leave this room, you have to act like there was nothing important in the box. You need to stop crying." I bent and kissed the tears from her cheeks. "Smile. Pretend to be happy."

I couldn't help myself, and I placed my lips over hers. When she cried, her lips quivered...it was the most erotic thing I had ever seen. Like a siren, her lips called to my own. It wasn't a deep or passionate kiss...I just wanted to feel her lips under mine, see if I could feel the quiver with my own, and I could. I felt her sigh, and then pull her shoulders back, and stiffen her resolve. She got control of herself, her emotions, and her expression.

"Okay." She whispered, staring me in the eye. Her hand caressed my cheek, and I could see she was drawing strength from me.

"Remember, smile. Let's get out of here and over to my parents house." I whispered to her. I was rubbing her arms to get her to relax. "If we are being watched, we have to convince whoever, that nothing important was in here?" I hoped I was up to the task too!

Bella put everything back into the box and as we opened the door to leave the room, Mr. Simpson came back over to us.

"You folks all set?" He asked. We both smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir! Thank you so much!" Bella said happily and hugged the man. His expression made me chuckle.

He stepped back looking surprised, but then smiled back at her. How could he help himself from smiling, her grin was contagious, and the happiness rolling off of her right now, made me feel like nothing was wrong in our little world.

Bella turned her back on the lobby and winked at me, then smiled and started bouncing and clapping her hands. For a moment she reminded me of Alice. Anyone looking at her would think she had just won the lottery. I smiled at her indulgently. She could be so darn cute! I knew she was acting, but she was making it easier for me with her antics. She deserved an Oscar! She jumped up and hugged me with a little squeal, and I couldn't help but laugh softly at her. We left the bank, my arm tightly wrapped around her shoulders, and her bouncing around excitedly.

We got in the car and headed over to my parents house. Once in the privacy of my car, Bella dropped the pretense and stared off out the window. Her hands were twisting and worrying her seatbelt, as she sighed.

I reached over and took Bella's hand. "We will talk about the box later, let's not tell my parents about this, Okay?" I squeezed her hand gently. She turned to look at me and I saw out of the corner of my eye her head nod in agreement. "There was something else I found in Jacob's locker, that you need to know about, but that is why we are going to my parents early. My dad has some information for us about what I found..." I trailed off. I didn't want to be the one to tell her, that her husband may have been doing illegal drugs.

I pulled into the hidden driveway to my parents house. I could see Bella's curiosity as she started really looking around. The drive was a well maintained, single dirt track, twisting and turning through the woods. We were completely enclosed by trees. As we came around the final curve into the clearing where their home stood, I heard her gasp.

"Ohhhh...This is your parents home?" She looked at me with wide shocked eyes. "Did you grow up here?"

"Yes. To both." I smirked at her. I pulled up in front of the house and jumped out and ran around to Bella's side, and opened her door for her.

As we walked up the wide porch steps, the front door was flung open wide by my mother.

"You're early! Good! You must be Bella?" My mom walked out to greet us and walked right past me to hug Bella. I saw Bella's eyes open wide with surprise, but she returned the hug.

"What am I, chopped liver?" I muttered to myself. My mom just looked over at me and smirked. I took after my mom. She had the same crazy hair color and green eyes. She was tall for woman and still slim, and she didn't look a day over 40. She looked damn good for a woman in her mid-fifties. Her skin was still smooth and soft and unlined.

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat. "Mom, this is Isabella Black...who you are smothering. Bella, this is my mother...Esme Cullen." I was chuckling softly as the two women pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"I'm so happy to finally get to meet you, Bella. I have heard so much about you." My mother was beaming at her. Than glanced to me and she got a stern look on her face. "And you! You should have brought her to meet me sooner." She slapped my arm, hard, then put her arm through Bella's and dragged her inside, leaving me alone on the porch. Bella turned to look at me over her shoulder with an amused, if slightly confused expression, but let herself be pulled inside.

"Mother..." I started, but got another stern look from her. "Mom, we came early because dad had something he needed to talk to us about. I said, as I trailed in behind them.

"Well, Carlisle isn't home yet, so you can sit and spend some time with me." My mother said firmly, then walked into the kitchen.

"What a beautiful kitchen, it must be a dream to cook in here." Bella sighed, as she first looked around the room, then started walking the area, her fingers gliding over the countertops and caressing the stainless steel appliances. "I love to cook, and this is my absolute dream kitchen." She said on a happy sigh. "Can I help you with anything for dinner?" Hope in her voice.

My mother chuckled and shook her head. "No, sweetie, I'm sorry. Everything is ready to go."

Bella pouted prettily. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was so amazing. I could feel my mother's eyes on me, but I just couldn't drag my eyes away from Bella's pouting lips. I wanted to kiss, suck and bite that lower lip so bad. I almost moaned out loud, but caught myself at the last moment. Thankfully my dad walked in through the garage door, and distracted me from my thoughts of Bella's lips and mouth.

"Good. You're both here. Let's go up to my office to discuss what I found." Dad said as he walked over to my mom and kissed her softly. "We won't be long Esme dear." Then he led the way upstairs to his home office. Bella's eyes were darting everywhere, trying to take in as much as possible as we followed my dad.

"When we are done talking, I will give you the grand tour." I said softly. She turned to me, beaming and nodded.

"Yes! Please!" Then to my father, "Dr. Cullen, you have a beautiful home."

"Please, call me Carlisle." He turned and winked at her. "Come in and have a seat." He indicated the sofa. Bella and I sank down together at the same time. She was practically on my lap...and that was just fine by me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and held her close to my side. I saw my dad raise an eyebrow, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Bella, did Edward tell you what he found in Jacob's locker?" Dad started.

Bella looked at me and shrugged. "Uhm...Edward told me he found a safety deposit key and some other things, but the only thing we have discussed is the key so far." She said, looking at me than at my father. "Why? What else did you find?" Her voice had a hint of panic in it, as she turned to look at me again.

In a seemingly strange switch in topic my dad said, "Tell me about Jacob."

Bella looked at me again, confusion in her eyes, then looked back at my dad.

"What do you want to know?" I could feel the tremors start in her body. She must suspect something.

"Tell me about the Jacob you grew up with, compared to the Jacob you married." My dad prompted her gently.

I felt her little body shudder than her arms wrapped around her body. Yep. She was upset. I turned to her and hugged her into my body and leaned down to kiss her temple at the hair-line. Her body relaxed slightly as she leaned into me, but she kept her arms tightly wrapped around her body.

"Growing up, Jake was always happy and fun. Easy going. Nothing got him down. I called him my personal sun. No matter the weather, how cloudy or rainy it was...no matter how sad, down, depressed I was, he warmed me and made me feel better." Bella started. Her voice low and soft.

I kind of hated that she had such warm memories of him.

"He was my best friend, my big brother. He took care of me and watched out for me. He protected and defended me. He was my...everything." She whimpered, a single tear trickled down her cheek

I hated the bastard, and God forgive me...I was glad he was dead. Bella belonged with me, and if he was still here, I just knew she would have stuck by his side, no matter what.

"When I came back from college...when my dad died...he was different. He still wanted to protect me and take care of me, but he was darker. He was moody and secretive. I had never really seen him sad or mad before, but when I came back, his moods would swing from happy to sad, excited to really, really angry at the drop of a hat. It was frightening. I never knew where I stood anymore. I was afraid to talk, in case I set him off. I walked on eggshells around him." More tears welled in her eyes then slipped out, silently tracking down to her quivering chin.

God! What that mother fucker put her through! He didn't deserve her!

My dad nodded, then asked, "What about physically?"

Bella looked at him strangely then said, "Well, before, I never really looked at him that way. He was big and tall, muscular, but not bulky, I guess. He had long hair, that he always tied back at the nape of his neck. I knew lots of girls that wanted to be with him, but he never really gave them the time of day. I guess he was good-looking..." She trailed off, remembering a younger Jacob.

Little fucker, on the football team, girls panting after him. Why did he have to want Bella?

"When I came back, his muscles were bigger...more defined. He had shaved his head, and kept his hair really short. Almost like a military style haircut. He never had a problem with acne as a teen, but now, he seemed to have frequent breakouts. He would shower two to three times a day. He said his skin was oily and if he worked out he had to shower again. He seemed to brush his teeth a lot too. Almost obsessively...like six times a day." Now Bella looked frightened, as she glanced at me then my dad.

Arrogant, conceited ass hole!

"Why? What was going on with Jacob?" Her body was vibrating from her tremors.

My dad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, then looked Bella directly in the eyes. "Jacob was injecting steroids."

I heard her gasp and her whole body flinched and jerked back, like he had slapped her. She was in denial. "NO!"

Dad just shook his head. "Bella, Edward found needles, syringes, alcohol swabs and a vial of an unmarked solution in Jacob's locker. I sent the vial off to be tested. It was steroids. All the things you described, the differences in physique...oily skin, bad breath, and mood swings...are all indicators of steroid abuse. I'm sorry, Bella. But at least this explains his behavior to you."

Like it was okay? Because he was doing steroids? That made everything okay? Shit! I looked at Bella and she looked like a wounded animal...trapped...nowhere to go...nowhere to hide.

"Yeah, Bella. Remember how you said your friend Jacob had died years ago. In a way you were right. When he started shooting up steroids, he became a different person." I said softly trailing my finger gently over her cheek, wiping a tear away. "At least, now you know." I kissed her temple again, holding her close. I hated Jacob Black! I hated what he did to Bella! I hated what he was still doing to her!

This raised a lot of questions in my mind though. Jake abusing drugs...Charlie investigating dirty cops on the take and dealing drugs...maybe steroids too?...and Jake having that key...the key that held all of the answers...keeping it hidden and in the process protecting the criminal element in Forks. Hiding the investigative notes and possible proof to put some drug dealers, and possibly Charlie's murderer, behind bars. This was looking dirtier and deeper than I had previously thought. What the hell was going on in Forks! I wasn't a cop. I didn't know how to search for these answers. I would have to put this in someone elses hands and trust them to solve the case. I just wanted to make sure Bella was safe. I would do anything to protect her.

The sound of a car pulling up in the driveway, and the closing of car doors, reached us in the silence of the room.

"Ahh...that sounds like your sister and her husband. I will give you some privacy to come to terms with this new information, Bella. Edward, may I have a private word with you?" And he stood up and walked out of the office.

Now what? We walked into the hall and he quietly closed the door. "What's going on with you two Edward? I thought you were going to wait? Give her space to mourn? What I saw in there, was not giving her space, you were all over her." He whispered urgently.

"Well, I was going to give her space...let her set the pace of our relationship. And I have!" I answered softly. "I'm not pushing her, at all. She didn't love Jacob Black anymore. She felt like he forced her to marry him. There was a lot of animosity between them when he died. She told me she mourned for him a couple of years ago when they married and she realized she had married a stranger. Her friend and boy she knew, no longer existed and she didn't like the man she had ended up with."

"Well, now that she knows about the steroid abuse, she might need space and time to mourn. Please don't push her for your own selfish desire and needs. Give her the space she needs to deal with all of this." He said, then clapped me on the shoulder. "I know you will do what's right...what's best. I'll see you downstairs in a little bit." And he jogged away.

I stood there for a while, leaning against the wall and trying to process everything I knew. It was a lot of information to take in, and I could just imagine how this was affecting Bella. It was so much more personal and closer to the heart and home for her then for me. But I realized, her pain was my pain as well. She had come to mean so much to me, and just thinking about her put a smile on my face.

Bella!

I went back in the office to find her still sitting on the sofa, staring off into space. It looked like she hadn't moved at all since I left her a couple of minutes ago. I slowly approached her, in her line of vision, but she didn't acknowledge me...lost in her thoughts. I sank down to my knees in front of her and grabbed her hands.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked her softly. Her eyes focused in on me, and she sighed deeply, her whole body collapsing into mine.

"Edward." Just a breath of air and then her lips found mine and she kissed me. Her hands ran over my cheeks into my hair and tugged me closer, deeper. I certainly had no problem with that and slanted my head and pressed in, licking her lips and waiting. Finally she opened for me and I plunged in, stabbing my tongue into her mouth. She softly moaned and sucked on my tongue, her body moving closer to mine. God! She could sure kiss! Just one simple, small act, and she had me hard and panting. Her kiss turned desperate, as she tightened her arms around me and crushed her lips to mine. She was shaking and whimpering, and I knew we had to end this...before it got more out of hand. I'm sure my dad would not appreciate me having sex on his sofa.

I moaned and pulled away. "Everyone is downstairs and waiting on us, and I promised you a tour of the house." I was placing soft kisses all over her face, nose, chin, eyes and ears. "Come on! Let's go."

I stood and offered her my hand. She place her hand in mine and I tugged her up and into my arms. We hugged...for several long minutes. I could feel my heart beating hard in my chest as I held her close to me. It amazed me how tiny she was and yet she fit so perfectly in my arms...and the feelings she created in me were anything but small...they were huge...uncontainable, wild and running rampant...exhilerating.

In silent, mutual agreement we both pulled back and I took Bella's hand and led her from the office. I gave her a quick tour of the upstairs, saving my childhood bedroom for last. As I opened the door for her and ushered her in I said, "Yeah...uhm...this was my room." My mom had left it as it had been, when I left for college over a decade ago. All the posters, awards, trophies and things that were so important to me when I was in high school still sat, in shrine-like perfection. I watched as Bella glanced around the room, then looked back at me.

"How many girls have you brought up to your bedroom, Edward?" She whispered shyly.

I cleared my throat. "Uhm...just Tanya...my ex, and you."

She looked up at me, then started prowling around the room. She stopped in front of the trophies and checked each one, then moved on to the awards. Her fingers lightly trailing over the proof of my childhood achievements. Then she walked back to me with a small smile on her face and wrapped her arms around me. We left my room, and went downstairs to finish the tour, after which we joined everyone in the kitchen.

"There you are! Dinner is ready. Go sit down in the dining room and I will bring everything out." My mom said. Alice and my mom brought the food out as Jasper, my dad, Bella and I went in and sat down at the perfectly set table.

"Hey Bella, How you doing?" Jasper asked.

"I'm okay...how about you?" She responded.

"I'm doing great! Thanks for asking." Jazz had a huge grin on his face. What was that all about. I looked around at my dad, then Bella. They both looked just as confused as I felt. We were interrupted by my mom and Alice coming in with the last of the food and sitting down at the table. A look passed between Ali and Jazz, and they smiled gently at each other.

The rest of the meal was my mom grilling Bella about her life and Bella answering her queries.

Dinner was soon over and I stood to help clear the table. My mom and I ended up alone in the kitchen and she looked over at me and said softly, "I like her!" When I looked at her with a smile she added, "You love her, don't you?"

I was going to deny her, but when I looked in my mother's eyes, I couldn't lie. "Yes! I do! But I think it's too soon to be professing my love to her. Like dad reminded me earlier, she needs to mourn. but I'm not going anywhere. I will be here for her, no matter what. I just hope that someday she can feel for me even a fraction of what I feel for her." I sighed and looked down at my feet. Could Bella ever love me? Trust me? Need me? God! I sure hoped so.

I felt my mom wrap her arms around me. "Rest assured, my darling boy...she feels the same as you."

I jerked my head up and looked at her, searching her eyes for the truth. She just nodded and smiled. I felt a rush of emotion surge through my body...almost like an adrenaline rush. Pure and powerful emotion ripped though me. I pulled my mom back in and hugged her hard.

"Here. Take these dessert plates and forks out and I will be right behind you with dessert. My mom said, pushing me back towards the dining room. I walked in the room and set the pile down at my mother's place setting, than sat back down next to Bella.

"Dessert! Who wants a piece?" My mom brought in her famous strawberry rhubarb pie. She efficiently cut the pie and then served it onto the plates and passed them down with a fork. Once everyone had a piece we dug in.

Alice looked around the table then said, "Jasper and I have an announcement!" She paused for everyone to stop eating and look at her. "We're pregnant!" She said and giggled. "I'm eight weeks and due October 3rd." She was bouncing in her seat and grinning from ear to ear.

Bella jumped up from her seat and ran around the table and gave Alice a big hug, squealing the whole time.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Bella said, and she genuinely did look happy for Alice. When I first heard Ali say she was pregnant, I was afraid Bella would be sad or upset. But she seemed fine...more than fine actually.

"Congratulations Sis...Jazz!" I said. Happy for them both. Alice had tried for years to get pregnant, so this was a long-awaited and highly desired event. Both Alice and Jasper looked over-the-moon excited.

My mom and dad looked crazy happy too. This would be their first grandchild.

Everybody was talking at once, so I just sat back and watched everyone...not hearing what was being said, just the hum and buzz of many happy voices talking. I was watching Bella. She fit in so well with my family, like she has always been a part of them. And they all welcomed and treated her like one of us...loving and accepting her. Letting her in on, and including her in their lives.

I wanted her to always be a part of our lives. I had admitted to my mother that I loved her, and I did. With all of my heart, mind, body and soul.

I couldn't wait to tell her...how much I loved her, but I knew that I would have to wait...just a little bit longer. We needed to resolve some of the turbulence in our lives, before we could forge ahead and make our happily ever after.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I don't own most of the characters, but the story is all mine**

**Hear it is, what you have all been waiting for. Lemons ahead. ;)**

* * *

We got home late and both Bella and I were pretty tired. As we walked in the house I registered the new furniture, but was just too exhausted to explore at that moment.

I locked up the house and we silently walked upstairs. My arm securely wrapped around Bella's slim waist. I went directly to the master bedroom and walked in and really looked around this space.

"Your master suite, sir. I hope you like it." Bella said softly, looking at me anxiously...waiting for my opinion.

I glanced down at her sweet face, than looked around the room. The first thing I noticed was the bed. The king-sized mattress now sat in a frame of dark wood, with wrought iron work. It almost looked medieval, with the heavy wood and delicate metal work. The dressers and side tables all matched.

The red swirls Bella had painted on the wall now made sense. They accented the bedding perfectly. The duvet and curtains looked to be a heavy silver satin with the same swirl and loops, but in a black velvet instead. The bed had a dozen throw pillows, in black, silver, and one beautiful red satin pillow.

Black fur throw rugs were scattered around the room, and there was also art work hung on the walls.

Two pieces were black and white photos, blown up and extreme closeups of a rose. In both, the rose had a hint of red blush on them, an extreme contrast to the rest of the picture. The first was a rose tipped to the side, with a drop of water dripping from one of the petals. The drop of water was also tinted red. The second was a close up of a rose in full bloom, looking down into its center. It was sensual and sexy and pulled at me, causing my muscles to clench in a strange and erotic way. These two pictures were place above each of the side tables, bracketing the bed. Both of these pictures were beautiful and moving, but it was the piece of art that hung opposite the bed that caught and held my attention.

On first glance, it was just strange modern art. The colors matched the color scheme of the room, but as I stepped closer, curious, I started to see more in the piece. It was done in oils, and the artist was obviously very talented. The painting touched and moved me. I had never felt this way, looking at art in a museum. A pull...a longing to understand. Moved...affected, in a deep dark part of my psyche. I stood in front of that painting and studied it, trying to understand what I was seeing.

I felt Bella step up behind me and whisper. "Don't try so hard...just feel."

How did she know that I was struggling? Did the painting affect her the same way? Is that why she bought it? I looked back at her, and she was staring at the painting, then she said softly, "What do you see?"

I sighed, closed my eyes, then turned back to the piece of art. It all snapped into place and I saw it flash briefly, but as I tried to focus on the idea that flashed in my head it slipped away. I groaned in frustration.

"What's wrong?" She whispered softly. Her hand was resting on my back and rubbed as she stood slightly behind me.

"Love." I muttered. "But it was just a flash and then it disappeared, and now as I look at it, I'm confused at how I got love out of it." My hand was yanking at my hair in frustration.

Bella nodded. "You're tired. Maybe it will make more sense to you when you are rested."

I nodded in agreement and turned away from the piece. I looked down into her big brown eyes, then bent and kissed her softly on the tip of her nose.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said as I pulled away. "Good night, sweet Bella." I went into the bathroom, not closing the door all the way. I was hoping she would join me, but some small part of me knew that wouldn't happen. I stripped and got in the shower and quickly washed up. I just wanted to get done, so I could go out and hold Bella in my arms. It wasn't even about sex...I just wanted to hold her as we slept.

I briskly dried off, then wrapped the towel around my waist. When I stepped back into the bedroom, I saw that the bed was turned down, but no Bella. I went to the dresser, and started pulling drawers out until finally I found my shorts. I pulled on a pair, then went in search of her.

The house was graveyard silent, and no lights were coming from downstairs, so I started searching the spare bedrooms.

The first door I opened was decorated as an office, with a large desk and lots of book shelves, so I went on to the next door. Ahhh, there she was, but why? I quietly prowled into the room, but Bella was sound asleep, her breathing soft and deep. Her hair was tied back in a loose braid. I didn't know why she chose to sleep in here, but my desire to hold her was too great. I stepped to the far side of the bed and got in under the blankets and moved closer to her. I put my arms out and carefully drew her into my body. I sighed in relief when she was finally there, wrapped securely in my arms. She muttered in her sleep, but didn't wake up. I ran my hands over her body. I could feel that she was dressed in a tank top and a pair of shorts. Her body was so soft and relaxed. I smiled softly, and then let myself relax, closed my eyes and slept.

Somehow subconsciously, I was aware of Bella, and her movements, adjusting myself, so that I always was holding her. I woke early and looked down into her beautiful, sleeping face. The soft morning light coming in the window, lightened the room enough to see her. I watched as Bella stirred. She was waking up. I propped myself up on one elbow, so I could look down at her, as I traced the skin of her jaw and played with the loose tendrils of hair around her face. Before she opened her eyes, I felt her move her body against mine, then gasp softly.

"Edward?" Her voice was low and thick from sleep. I bent forward and lightly kissed her ear.

"Bella." I murmured as I continued to kiss her cheek, then back to her ear, capturing her lobe in my teeth and nipping softly down and humming in contentment.

"Edward, what are you doing in here?" She whispered softly.

"You're in here." I stated simple, my lips now kissing her neck, my tongue tasting her flesh.

She rolled over slightly, brushing against my morning wood and she caught her breath. "Edward." She gasped out. "I turned down your bed...in your bedroom...for you." She had frozen when she had felt my hardness, but now she was trying to pull away from me. That was not going to happen.

I tightened my arms around her, pulling her firmly, tightly into my body. I wanted her to feel what she did to me.

"Bella, you're not my maid or my mother. And I wanted to hold you." I nuzzled into her neck, behind her ear. "By the time I found you in here, you were sound asleep, so, I slept in here with you. I wanted you in my arms. I wanted to hold you." I muttered as I continued my assault on her neck...kissing, licking and sucking on her soft flesh.

I could feel her gasping inhalations. She was as turned on as I was...I was confident of that. I slowly slid my hand up from her hip, up her ribs then stopped just shy of her breasts. My lips were buried in the soft skin where her neck meets her shoulders. Her skin there was so fragrant and warm and sweet. I nipped her gently then licked and sucked, pulling her skin into my mouth. My actions were making her moan and wiggle...causing a nice, if not satisfying friction.

"Bella..." I pulled her shirt down a little and attacked the flesh over her clavicle. "The other night...on the phone...you touched yourself..." I slid my mouth down further, getting closer and closer to her nipple. "Have you touched yourself since then?" I asked. My hand slowly traveled back down to the hem of her shirt and slipped under, caressing the soft skin of her stomach, my mouth at the start of the swell of her breast, still nipping and sucking.

"N-n-nooooo." She stuttered and moaned on a soft sigh. Her body was responding and calling to mine.

I slowly kissed my way back up to her ear then whispered softly, "I want to watch you...touch yourself...and bring yourself to orgasm." My words were punctuated by gently nips on her flesh. "I have fantasized about that just about every moment since we hung up." I moaned in a low, deep voice as I ground against her. "I want to watch you when you cum." I bit again into her ear lobe, then sucked it gently into my mouth.

Her whole body jerked and undulated against me as she moaned my name, "E-edward." Her exposed arm reached up and back, and started tugging on my hair, as she pushed her backside into my hardness. "I can't." She whimpered. "I can't do that in front of you."

"Yes, Bella, you can. And you will." I said firmly, then pulled away from her and got out of the bed. She was left alone in the middle of the bed, gasping. A hectic flush covered her pale skin, her nipples were hard little pebbles under her thin tank and there were love bite marks across her throat and neck. She marked easily, and I liked the way they looked, telling the world she was mine.

I looked back up to her face, and was surprised to see her eyes focused on my shorts. I smirked as I brought my hand up and stroked myself...watching her. She couldn't take her eyes off of me, and she bit her lip as her eyes filled with lust and longing.

"Bella?" I called softly. "Do you like what you see? Would you like me to remove my shorts?" I asked her wickedly as I continued to rub my cock through the material, making it impossible for her to miss my size and girth. Her eyes flew up to my face, her cheeks flushing even darker.

"Edward..." She started, but I could see that she was too inhibited to go on.

"Bella. Just listen to my voice and do what I say. Close your eyes and just concentrate on my words." I said softly as I sat down in the chair in the corner. I watched as she nodded then shut her eyes tightly.

"Relax, Bella. Breathe. Deep breathes in and out...in and out. Good girl." I was amazed at how she let me take over and take control...of everything. "Now take you clothes off." I ordered her. She responded perfectly to my voice and manner and undressed slowly. She was too innocent to have done it on purpose, but the hesitant...almost coy way she removed her clothing, was making me even harder.

"Touch your breasts and nipples, Bella. Show me how you like to be touched." I said softly, my voice getting deeper and raspier the more turned on I was. I stood and quickly yanked my shorts off, then sat and stroked my cock as I watched her touch herself.

I was a little surprised when she pinched down hard on her nipples. She moaned and her back arched, thrusting her tits up, and then she rolled her nipples gently as her body eased back down to the bed. After a few gentle touches, she pinched and twisted her nipples againg...a moan ripping from her as she did so.

"Do you like it rough, Bella? Do you get turned on by the pain?" I moaned softly. This gave me so many fucking dirty thoughts of things I could do with her. My cock was twitching in my hand. She moaned again, but didn't answer me. "Tell me, Bella!" I said firmly.

"Y-yesssss." She hissed out. "I like the pain..." She gasped out. "Pain, then soft, soothing touches, then more pain." She muttered as she pinched and twisted again, then back to the gentle rolling. Her chest was rising and falling with her gasping breaths.

"Are you wet, Bella?" I asked. I could see that she was. Her naked, hairless pussy hid nothing. She was fully exposed and beautiful.

"Y-yessss." She hissed again softly. Her hands and fingers still manipulating her hard, tight nipples.

"Show me! Spread you legs further apart and touch yourself. Show me your wetness on your fingers." I urged huskily.

Her body shuddered, but her legs fell open and she slid her hands down her body. With her left hand she spread her swollen pussy lips apart and her right hand slid down her slit, touching herself and her wetness.

"Show me!" I demanded again. She held her wet fingers up for me to see. "Put two fingers inside yourself now." I had to get closer. I silently stood, picked up the chair and moved it to the foot of the bed. When I turned back, Bella was slowing fucking herself with her fingers. I could see her juices dripping out, her right hand soaked with her fluids. She was obviously very turned on.

"Stop!" I said softly. She did and opened her eyes and looked directly at me. "Suck on your fingers. Taste yourself." I could see the shock on her face at me demand.

She stared at me for a long moment, then finally, slowly, brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked her fingers into her mouth, her beautiful lips closing around them and sealing them in. Her eyes never left mine, dilated and flushed, her whole body was pink now, from head to toe.

"What do you taste like Bella?" I groaned, as I resumed stroking my cock. I imagined my cock in her sweet, hot mouth as she sucked on her fingers.

Her eyes opened wider and she shook her head, as if confused by my question.

"Do it again then, Fuck your pussy with your fingers, then taste yourself. Tell me what you taste like." I said in a quiet but firm voice. I was surprised by how compliant she was. She did everything I had told her to do.

Her fingers immediately plunged into her body, pumping in and out several times, then she slowly brought her fingers to her mouth. This time she didn't immediately suck her fingers in, but let her small tongue dart out, and she licked her fingers. Her eyes still staring into mine, not breaking the connection. After licking her fingers, she slowly sucked both into her mouth then with a soft pop from the suction she pulled them out.

"Sort of salty...but not really...I...I don't think it tastes like anything I have ever eaten." She whispered.

"Are you sure? Do it again." I said. I was so fucking turned on watching her taste her essence. Bella did as I told her and again her fingers pumped into her pussy several times. Her chest was still rising and falling with her heavier respirations. As she brought her fingers to her mouth again to taste, she lowered her eyes to my hand and cock and watched me stroke myself. Knowing she was watching me, my cock twitched and grew even more painfully hard. I didn't know if I was going to make it through for her orgasm. My body wanted to cum so fucking bad right now.

"Yes, just slightly salty, but bland otherwise. No flavor that I recognize." She whispered breathlessly.

I groaned. God! I wanted to fucking dive into her pussy right now and taste her. I could smell her scent, the scent of her sex. It made my mouth water. My balls sucked up into my body, preparing to ejaculate. I removed my hand from my cock and willed myself not to cum yet. Thankfully, I mastered the feeling and held off...but I was painfully hard and ready.

Bella's fingers were back to fucking her pussy, and she was picking up speed. Her head thrown back and tossing from side to side. Her back arching and her tits thrust up, and shaking with her gasping breaths. Her feet planted, her hips rising to met the thrusts of her fingers. I could see her juices flowing out, completely coating her thrusting hand...she was so fucking wet. Her moans mixed with the wet, sucking, slapping sound of her hand hitting her body as her fingers plunged relentlessly into her tight pussy over and over.

I could tell she was close now and without my guidance, she flicked her clit with her left hand then pinched it...hard. Her entire body arched and froze as she half screamed, half moaned. I watched in fascination as her fluids gushed from her body, as her hips thrust into the air. She slowly relaxed and laid back down, removing her wet hands from her center. Gasping, trying to catch her breath, she rested her wet, sticky fingers on her flat stomach.

"Beautiful!" I murmured softly. "Bella, look at me." I demanded.

She slowly opened her eyes, and I came over to the side of the bed and knelt next to her spent body. She was looking up at me in the eyes and that's not what I needed or wanted in that moment.

"Watch me." I said softly. Her eyes drifted down my body. When she was finally looking at my cock, I started stroking my length again. I watched her face, while she watched me masturbate. She started gasping and panting again, as I pulled roughly on my shaft. This time as my balls pulled up, I picked up my tempo, tightening my grip to get the friction that I needed. I finally released. My cum, spurted out of me in ribbons and sprayed on Bella's stomach and tits. Her mouth popped open in surprise, as I grunted and with one final yank, sprayed her with the last of my spunk.

She looked beautiful...covered in my cum. So fucking erotic...so fucking...fuckable. She looked up at me with hooded eyes, then down at the mess on her body, and she slowly rubbed at it...spreading it over her body. Her hands slid up to her tits, and massaged it into her skin, swirling it around her tight, little nipples. Slowly she raised her hand to her mouth, and she licked her hands, tasting me. Her tongue darting in and out of her mouth as she lapped my cum off of her hands and fingers.

"So fucking hot!" I muttered. Then I bent and took her mouth, plunging my tongue in her mouth over and over. Tasting myself, and the sweetness of her mouth. She tasted like...sex...and I was getting hard again.

I cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples hard, then slid down. Licking and kissing her skin, again, tasting myself on her body.

Bella gasped then muttered, "God! Yes! Edward! Yes!" She was panting, and arching her chest up to meet my lips.

I moved down her body and got between her thighs. I continued to pinch and play with her nipples as I brought my mouth down to her core and inhaled deeply of her sex. The smell of her heat and wetness, was going to drive me mad. I slid my tongue along her swollen slit, down to her opening then back up. When I got to her clit, I bit down on the sensitive nub of flesh.

She screamed and bucked up into me. I placed my hands under her ass and held her up, as I went to work, feasting on her. I moved my tongue back to her entrance and stabbed it hard and fast into her tight pussy. I fucked her pussy with my tongue, and felt her juices cover my face. Inhaling her scent and tasting her glorious dew, I almost came again, but I suppressed the urge.

"Oh! My! God! Edward!" She grunted. Her hands fisted into my hair, holding me firmly against her heated and moist center. "Fuck!" She moaned, and my cock twitched at her use of that word. She had her feet planted again as she thrust her hips up to my marauding mouth. I flattened my tongue and licked up her slit to her bundle of nerves again. As I flicked it with tongue, I plunged two fingers into her tight little cunt.

"Fuck Bella! Your are so fucking wet...so fucking hot...so fucking tight." I growled against her clit. I bit into that bundle of flesh again and pumped her hard with my fingers.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee" She was actually keening. Her body arched and convulsed as she came hard around my fingers. Her body clenching so hard on my fingers, sucking them in and holding them tight within her heat. Her juices flowing from her like a tidal wave. Her whole body was quivering with her orgasm.

As her body stated to go limp, I knelt up between her legs and placed the head of my cock at her entrance. Her eyes were tightly closed, as she was still riding out the tail end of her orgasm.

"Bella, look at me." I said softly. She was completely splayed out, spread-eagle in front of me. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw I was poised and ready to enter her, she smiled. The most, fucking, sexy smile I have ever seen.

"Yes...Edward. Please." She whispered.

She didn't have to ask me twice. I slowly slid the head of my cock into her heat. I was afraid that because she was so tiny, that I wouldn't fit. I was long and thick, and in all of experiences, I had never been able to bury myself in a woman. They all complained that I was too long, and that it hurt if I went too deep. I wanted to be able to bury myself in Bella, but I had my doubts that that would ever happen.

I watched her face, waiting to see her pain. "If it hurts, tell me to stop." I muttered. Her hands moved up my arms to my shoulders and gave a little squeeze then pulled me closer.

God she was so tight...like virgin tight. I was barely in past the head and I could feel her body clamping down on me. Instead of trying to force myself in, I bent and kissed her neck and shoulders, hoping to relax her and ease further in.

As great as my desire was to just plough into her and claim her, my desire to protect her and bring her pleasure was greater.

I rocked my hips, working my way into Bella. As I kissed and sucked on her neck, I took her right nipple with my left hand and pinched it hard. As I released her nipple from the brutal pinch, her pussy walls relaxed, allowing me to slid almost all the way into her. This was as good as I could hope for.

She groaned lowly as she felt my cock stretch her, fill her, and go deeper into her. "Edward." She moaned my name on a breath like a sigh.

I stopped moving to look at her and to see if I was hurting her, but her face was filled with passion and flushed pink.

"Bella. Are you okay, baby?" I asked to be sure.

"Mmmhumm. God, Edward. It's never felt like this. I have never felt like this. You are so big...so long...so hot. I mean your flesh is so hot, it's like you're on fire." Her eyes looked down our bodies to where we were joined. "God! You're not even inside me all the way." And she looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"Nope..." But I trailed off. Fuck, I wanted to be though...so fucking bad.

Bella's hands moved down my back, her nails scraping down as she brought her hands to my hips, then she dug her nails into my ass, urging me to come closer...go deeper.

"In. Edward. I want you inside me...all of the way." She was tossing her head on the pillow and urging me forward.

I took a deep breath, and got myself under control before saying, "I don't want to hurt you. Bella! Believe me, I want to be buried in you, but I know it will hurt you, and I can't hurt you..."

Her eyes opened up to slits and she simply said, "More...Edward, I want more...I need more. I need all of you."

I huffed out a breath and started to thrust in and pull out, but not pushing any deeper in her.

"Edward..." Bella whimpered. "More!"

Damn it! I couldn't deny her anything. I thrust harder, going a little deeper with each thrust.

Bella started chanting "yes" at every in stroke...her hands kneading and squeezing my ass. Her breathy moans were getting to me. I couldn't lose control...I would hurt her. I could feel my balls drawing up into my body. I was close, but I needed her to cum first. I needed to give her this.

"Deeper! Edward, all the way." She growled. She actually growled at me. Fuck! That was sexy as hell, and my undoing. My control snapped and I slammed into her. "Fuck! Yes!" She screamed. As I buried myself, balls deep into her, Bella climaxed. Her tight pussy clamping down and milking my engorged cock. Her entire body vibrated around me, her back arched, mouth open in a silent scream.

As I felt and watched her peak, my entire body rejoiced and I ground down into her, trying to go even deeper. I emptied my balls into her sucking, hot heat. It felt like my climax went on forever, and for every twitch and grind of my body, her body responded with a spasm of tightened muscles.

Finally, I was spent. I laid my head down on her shoulder and held her close. I was still firmly embedded inside of her, and even as my dick started to soften, I could still feel the aftershocks of her orgasm, ripple through her tight muscles.

"God! Bella I..." Fuck! I almost said I love you. Too soon! Not yet! I was going to scare her away. I was wrestling with myself. "Did I hurt you, baby?" I whispered instead, the first thing I thought of.

Her fingers were languidly caressing up and down my spine. A glimmer of a smile, a look of utter contentment on her face. "Mmmm...no. God no! That was amazing." Her eyelids slowly opened and I could see her pupils were dilated and her eyes looked almost black, but still so warm and soft.

I was still above and inside of her, but holding my weight off of her. I rested on my elbows, our bodies touching everywhere. I would crush her if I didn't support my weight, but neither one of us wanted to pull apart and separate yet. As I looked down at Bella, she brought her mouth to mine and kissed me. Nibbling on my lips, licking and sucking. Her tongue darted into my mouth and stroked against my own.

I was enchanted by her. I loved the way she looked, how tiny she was, how perfectly we fit together. I loved her scent of vanilla and strawberries. I loved the sounds she mad during sex, and hell...just her husky voice when she was talking. I admired her quick wit and intelligence, and her ability to assess a situation and deal with it. I loved her casual sense of style, and what I saw of the house, her style sense and ability to see my tastes and use them to make my home comfortable for me. I loved her quirky humor and her ability to laugh at herself. I loved the fact that she could defend herself and kick ass. Not to mention that it was a total turn on to see her beat the shit out of some guy twice as big as her. And finally, her love of music, and her ability to play any instrument. I loved that we had music in common, and the piano. I just wished she would play for me.

She is simply...amazing. And for now...mine. I just needed to figure out how to keep her mine, forever.

I slowly pulled out of her, and rolled to the side. As I did, she whimpered in protest, then turned her body to me and curled into me. She was making the cutest sounds...sounds of contentment. Almost like a kitten. Again, I was amazed at how tiny she was, but how perfectly she fit in my arms...and how perfectly I fit inside of her. I kissed her temple as I held her close, and I felt her lips slid over my chest as she kissed the flesh over my heart, then she sighed softly, squeezed me, then relaxed. Her breathing was soon smooth and even, and I watched her sleep. Her hair was still in the loose braid, but many of the silky tresses had pulled free and laid in wild abandon around her body.

She looked even younger when asleep, almost like a child and she looked so innocent and pure. Looking down at her sleeping face, you would never know that she had just participated in some pretty fucking amazing sex.

Speaking of sex...the room, Bella and I smelled strongly of it. It blended well with her scent of vanilla and strawberries, and inhaling the aroma made me hard and ready again.

Bella would probably be sore. She said she didn't have sex very often and I had fucked her pretty hard. I'm surprised that she took my full-length without complaint, but she would probably suffer for that later. I frowned. I sure hope she will tell me if it's too much. I want sex to be pleasurable for her. No more pain, or at least only good pain...remembering how she abused her nipples.

I ran my hands down her body and slid my fingers down her swollen slit. Her sex was hot, swollen and throbbing. Yes, she will probably be sore, but hopefully not too much. We definitely needed to talk about this.

I sighed and finally relaxed and felt myself drift off.

When I woke up, I was alone in bed. The sheets where Bella had lain were cool to the touch, so I had been alone for a while.

I pulled my shorts on and wandered out of the room, to the master suite. Again, I was captured by the painting on the wall.

How did I see love in this picture? When I looked at it analytically, it looked like two people standing at opposite sides of a tunnel. The color at the center of the picture was deep, dark red...almost black and the colors lightened and graduated to the edge of the painting, but no absolute of black and white...always tones of red. The two humanoids were placed in the purest, bright red area, with little spots on their bodies to show where their hearts would be. The two humanoids were both very different looking...no similarities but for the red heart.

I sighed. This painting frustrated me. I went into the bathroom and was surprised to find it still warm and humid from Bella's shower. As I stepped in the stall and closed the door, I was engulfed by the scent of her.

I quickly washed myself, scrubbing myself clean. Unfortunately washing the scent of Bella, and the amazing sex we had, off of me.

I stepped out of the shower, dried off, then threw on a pair of jeans...leaving the button undone. I towel dried my hair and then headed downstairs.

As I got midway down, two things pulled me from my inner thoughts. One, the smell of coffee brewing. And two, an intricate piece of music being played on the piano. Bella was playing! I had to see this, and I continued down the stairs, silently and tip-toed to the archway that led into the living room.

Bella's eyes were closed as she played the song, her hands moving swiftly over the keys and her body swaying from side to side. She was completely absorbed in the music, and it was beautiful. I had no idea who wrote it, but it was an intricate piece that expressed great emotion. I felt my heartbeat stutter at some of the sequences of notes...that pulled a feeling...an emotion...from deep within me.

As Bella continued to play, I glanced around the room, taking in the large pieces of furniture. Everything was clean-lines and sturdy...made for a big man. The couch, love seat and chair were all brown suede, subtle to the touch. Throw pillows in yellow, gold and orange scattered everywhere. A cowhide throw rug in front of the fireplace and another in front of the couch, under a coffee table. The tables in the room were all light wood, either blonde or natural. It made much better sense than dark wood, which would have made the room to dark, heavy, and somber.

Bella had moved the piano and placed it in front of the big, bay-window, where it shone from the natural light.

I must have made some kind of sound, because suddenly the music stopped and Bella pinned me with her eyes. We stared at each other for several long moments. I personally was just drowning in her entrancing brown eyes...so deep...so expressive. I wonder what she was thinking?

"Please...don't stop playing." I finally whispered. It felt sacrilegious to speak louder. A faint smile touched her lips as she began playing, never taking her eyes off of me. I almost felt self-conscious, but now the song was different. The notes she was playing, called to me, as did her eyes. The music invited me in...caressed me...enveloped me. I felt my heart beating faster as the tempo picked up. The notes were begging me to step closer...luring me in. I felt myself moving. Before I was really aware of it, I was standing next to the piano, looking down at my beautiful girl...flushed with color and heat.

She continued to stare at me and play. Her notes hard and driving up to a crescendo.

I was gasping for breath, as her hands flew across the keys. Her breasts rising and falling rapidly with her effort. I had never felt this way. Never, has a piece of music affected me in this visceral way. I was very aware of how hard I was...my cock throbbing and straining at the denim it was encased in. I watched Bella's face, as she continued to play...building...building. I watched as her mouth slowly fell open as she hit the climax of the piece. Her eyes slid closed and she tilted her head back. I could see her heartbeat fluttering in her neck, her chest heaving with her gasping breath, and yet she continued to play. Her fingers tapping lightly in feather soft notes, that drifted slowly down and then finally just melted away to an end.

Again as I watched her end the piece and she got her breathing under control, I could feel my cock straining and throbbing...begging for relief...for release.

Bella slowly stood up and stepped into my arms. Her hands urging me to bend down so she could reach me. She took my lower lip and bit gently, then kissed me deep and hard. Her tongue plunging into my willing mouth.

She inched back and looked up at me directly in my eyes. Capturing me...ensnaring me in her own.

"The music is back." She said simply, and snuggled her body deep into my arms and hugged me tight. I could feel her heartbeat thrumming against me as she sighed with contentment and happiness.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I don't own most of the characters, but the story is all mine**

* * *

What is that going to mean for me? 'The music is back!' What hopes and dreams will be re-ignited by her ability to feel the music? What am I willing to lose, in order for my Bella to achieve her dreams? I realized in that moment that I might lose her...forever. I might lose everything.

I continued to hold her tightly, as these thoughts somersaulted through my brain.

I would have to let her go...if thats what she wanted. I wouldn't hold her back. Even if I ended up alone and heart-broken, I would never destroy her dreams. I knew how important dreams were. I could only hope that somehow I could be included in her future.

Perhaps her dreams were to stay here with me...okay...unrealistic, but a man can dream...can't he?

Maybe I was getting ahead of myself. We would have to talk...and soon.

"Are you hungry?" Bella asked as she released me and stepped back. "I made coffee." Her face was alight with a beautiful smile. Her chocolate, brown eyes twinkling up at me.

"Yeah...breakfast or lunch?" I chuckled. It was already 11am.

"What are _you_ in the mood for?" Bella asked, as she turned and headed to the kitchen.

"Omelet? And potatoes?" I asked hopefully. Following behind slowly, watching her hips sway from side to side.

She walked over to the refrigerator and started pulling ingredients out for the omelets. I watched as Bella flitted around the kitchen. Mixed, chopped, whipped, diced, cracked, stirred and flipped food. Within a very short time, she plated the meal and set them down at the new kitchen table.

Bella was truly in her element in the kitchen. It was her domain, and she ruled over it and mastered it.

We sat down and ate and of course everything tasted amazing. We ate in companionable silence. I just didn't know how to broach the subject of the future.

I was clearing the table and rinsing the dishes to put in the dishwasher when I finally got the nerve to ask, about her music.

"So the music is back...what does that mean to you?" I practically held my breath as I waited for her answer.

Bella looked taken aback by my question, but I could see that she was taking the time to choose her words carefully. As I watched and waited, I could see the excitement grow...a smile spread across her face, her eyes dancing.

"The music...it's everything. It means everything. I can play...I can compose. The deafening silence is vanquished." Her excited eyes were darting everywhere. "I...I can finish school! I could...I could..." She stuttered to a stop as she tried to think of what it all meant to her. "I can get my degree." She clapped her hands as she bounced up and down.

"Well of course you should finish school." I said. I absolutely agreed with that. "Would you finish locally or will Cornish let you back to finish up?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. I want to get my degree from Cornish. With the money from Jake's life insurance policy, I have enough money to go back there, if they will take me. I would prefer to finish there. That was one of my dreams...to go there and get a degree from there...maybe even be discovered there..." Her eyes became unfocused as she got lost in her thoughts.

"Well, let's celebrate tonight. I will take you out to eat someplace and then go dancing. How's that sound?" I asked softly.

She nodded. "That sounds like fun...but I have no idea...I have nothing...I need to call Alice." She finished off with a small smile.

I chuckled. "Do you want a private evening? Just the two of us? Or do you want to see if Ali and Jazz can join us?" I kinda wanted it to be just the two of us, but if she wanted my sister there that would be fine. They had grown close and were fast becoming best friends.

"The more the merrier!" She giggled. It was amazing how happy and carefree she seemed right now. Like the weight of the world had been on her shoulders and was suddenly lifted.

It was agreed that they would come over around 5pm, and Alice would help Bella get ready. We would head out for dinner and I got a reservation for 7pm at an Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. After dinner we would head over to the nightclub, Midnight Sun, for dancing and drinks.

I was looking forward to the evening. Going out with Bella and celebrating was exactly what we needed and she deserved. I wanted this evening to be all about her, and to make her feel special...and loved.

After I got off the phone, Bella decided it was time for the grand tour of my home. I had to laugh...she was very anxious to show me around and get my feed back and opinions on what she had done.

We went from room to room and discussed the furniture and decor and whether I felt anything was needed for my comfort. The rooms were all perfect. Everything I wanted, without even knowing it. Bella managed to design every room around my wants and needs without making it into an atrocious bachelor pad.

The only odd thing I found, was the art work on the walls. In several rooms there were more pieces by the same artist as upstairs in my bedroom...the bewildering, modern abstract. The simplicity and style the same, just different themes in different rooms.

"Who did these paintings? You have several throughout the house." I asked Bella as we stood in the formal dining room. The room was in green, brown and tan...the painting matched.

"Why? Do you hate them?" Bella asked in a soft voice. "Some people don't care for abstracts or modern art. If you don't like them, we can always replace them."

"It's not that I don't _like_ them, but you're right about not 'getting' them. I feel _something_ when I look at them, I just don't _understand_ what I'm feeling. It makes me feel...a little nervous...and a little dumb." I mumbled uncomfortably.

This one that I was looking at was all in green, again the graduated tones of dark to light. The way the colors were on the canvas it reminded me of rolling hills. Only one humanoid was in this scene, and holding something bright red. Just a small dot of color on the sea of green. The humanoid was done in tan and brown.

"What do you see in this one?" She prompted me. Again she stood slightly behind me, her hand resting on my shoulder and rubbing gently...like she was encouraging me.

I sighed in frustration and ran my hands through my hair. "A lonely...lost person. Looking for something or perhaps someone...It appears to be in the middle of the hills or mountains...lost..." My voice trailed off. "It makes me feel...sad."

"For someone who claims to be confused by this artwork, you have a very good sense of what is in front of you." Bella said softly. She continued to rub my back and shoulders.

"How do you know though?" I turned to her. I looked at her, she was completely absorbed in the picture. Her eyes slightly glazed, her expression rapt, but also soft and lost in thought.

"I'm the artist." Just a simple fact...simply stated. No pride or fear of recrimination in her voice.

"So explain the one upstairs...in my bedroom." I demanded. I couldn't pull my eyes away from her face, her misty, eyes lost in thought, her lips pursed.

Finally she focused in on me, chuckled and shook her head. "No...you nailed this one. Give it time...it will come to you. I will be interested in hearing your thoughts when you figure it out." She turned and walked away from me.

"Hey!" I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her back into my arms. "No fair!" Pout. Pouty lip jutted out. Maybe she would feel sorry for me. Would it work?

Her hand came up and caressed my cheek. "You need to shave, scruffy." She said as she ran her fingers to my pouting lip and traced around it. It tickled and I convulsively licked my lip and her finger. Bella's eyes widened and darkened, then slowly drifted shut as I leaned in and took her lips with mine.

She responded immediatly...ardently...passionately. Damn! Bella was everything I could ever want. So responsive...and the way her lips moved under mine...the way her body rubbed up on me...she was mine.

We slowly pulled apart and she smiled up at me. "Your whiskers tickle." Again she ran her hands up and down my cheeks. I loved feeling her hands rubbing through my scruff...running her fingers over my skin. Just staring into her eyes...no words needed, just her eyes speaking silently to me. Telling me everything I wanted to hear...everything I wanted to know...right there in front of me, in her eyes.

The afternoon flew by and before we knew it, Alice and Jasper were here. Bella and Ali disappeared upstairs, while Jazz and I headed into the kitchen to grab a beer while we waited.

We ended up in the living room with the t.v. on watching college basketball. March Madness had just begun, and we argued and disagreed on who would be the NCAA champion this year.

We sat in relatively companionable silence for a while until I needed to go shave and get dressed.

Alice and Bella were in the spare bedroom, getting ready. I could hear them laughing and talking, though I couldn't make out what was being said. I went past the room, and into mine. It would only take me a couple of minutes to get ready. I shook my head at how long it took women to get ready.

I pulled off my t-shirt and contemplated my face. Only one days worth of growth and I was starting to looking like a mountain man. I laughed at myself as I ran my fingers down my jaw line, turning my face from side to side. I definitely looked better clean-shaven. I laughed at myself and my vanity as I put the shave cream on my face and slid the razor down my cheek and over my jaw. I enjoyed the familiarity of shaving. It was soothing. I continued to swipe the razor over my cheeks, jaw, and neck, and when I was done washed the remaining foam from my face.

Done with shaving, I went into my closet to pick out what I would wear tonight. Black dress pants and a black silk cashmere v-neck sweater. The sweater was fitted, so it showed off my trim, muscular build. God! I was acting like a girl...staring in the mirror concerned with my appearance...but I wanted Bella to have eyes only for me. I wanted her to look at me, and want me as much as I wanted her.

I checked myself out in the mirror one last time and grimaced at my hair. I needed a haircut, but as far as taming my mop, it was impossible. It always had been...so I just went with it. I wet my hair and ran my hands through it, taming it slightly and only temporarily.

As I walked by the guest room, I could hear the girls still in there laughing. I knocked on the door and hollered at them. We need to leave in 15 to 20 minutes for our dinner reservations."

"Okay! Be out in five!" Alice hollered back, then in a lower voice, I almost didn't hear, "You can't rush perfection."

I went back downstairs and grabbed another beer.

"Hey, Jazz! You need another?" I shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes, Please!" He yelled back. I could hear him complaining in the other room about the officiating of the game. I laughed, he was much too invested in the game and the outcome.

I sat down on the couch after handing Jasper his beer and waited. It was about 10 minutes later, and I finally heard the girls coming down the stairs. Jazz and I both stood and walked out to the front hall to meet them.

Alice came down first and went and stood with Jasper, as we waited for Bella to make her appearance. Finally, her light footsteps could be heard in the hall above us. I lifted my eyes to the top of the stairs, and there she stood, the light from the hallway upstairs creating a halo of light around her. She looked like an angel...until she moved out of the light and started down the stairs, and I realized she looked more like a fallen angel. She looked like sin...like sex on legs.

The first thing I noticed, was that she was wearing a dress...a very short dress. There was a lot of leg showing...and her legs looked like they were a mile long. She was also wearing sky scraper heels, that only added to the illusion.

She slowly made her way down the stairs and I took in her appearance from her toes to the top of her head. She looked beautiful and sexy as hell. My body responded to her, and I could feel my cock growing in my pants...eager and wanting.

She stepped over to me and I looked down at her. "You look beautiful...and under-dressed." I said softly. "Where's the rest of your dress?"

Bella's husky laugh rang out, and I smiled down at her...glad that I could amuse her. The dress in question was dark, emerald-green and a soft, thin satin material. I could see her nipples poking though the material...she must not be wearing a bra. The front in top was modest, going across her clavicle, but as she turned away to grab her coat from the closet...HOLY SHIT! It was backless, with three gold chains. The top chain was straight across the shoulders at the neck, and obviously there to hold the dress in place. The second chain hung down to her shoulder blades, the third to her waist. The dress dipped so low in back, you could see the dimples above her ass. There is no way she could be wearing a bra with this dress, and I was in doubt whether she had any panties on either...it was almost indecent. Where the material covered her hips, butt and thighs, was tight and molded to her figure...and no panty lines at all, just smooth, satin, and rounded curves. I felt hot, and my cock was twitching and growing. I had to think about something else, or I was going to embarrass myself.

I continued my perusal of Bella. Her hair was up and curled, with some long strands hanging down in wild disregard. Her makeup was subtle and light, except for her eyes. They were dark and sultry...mysterious. Her eyelashes looked longer and thicker, and very dark.

The stockings she wore, were sheer smoky gray with seams running down the back of her legs and her heels were black and shiny, with gold five-inch stilettos.

As I helped her slip her coat on, I kissed her cheek, then slid my mouth to her ear. "I want you! So bad...can we go back upstairs and forget about going out?" I softly kissed her ear and the spot behind it that made her moan...and she did.

"No! Behave!" She said softly, then turned and winked at me and mouthed, "later."

As we walked out the door and to the car I said, "I'm going to hold you to that promise." I couldn't take my eyes off of her...I was completely lost...almost drunk with my lust.

I helped Bella in then walked around the car to get in, and gave myself a severe scolding. _You're going to get us all killed. Get your mind out of the gutter. Concentrate. Focus. Pay attention to the road._

When we got to the restaurant we were seated right away. We all discussed the merits of certain foods over others, and finally placed our orders. As we waited for our food the reason for our celebrating was finally brought up.

"So, Bella, what does it mean to you that the music is back? I'm not sure I understand the significance of that statement." Jasper asked. "I mean, I heard you playing the guitar, so it obviously doesn't mean you couldn't play music..."

"Imagine a movie. You know how there is always music playing in the background of movies? You don't really notice it, until it's not there?" She asked and Jazz nodded. "Well, as I lived my life, went through my day-to-day, music would be playing in my head...writing itself in my head. During extraordinary times in my life, fantastic musical scores would emerge. I just had to put it to paper and compose. It was compulsive...I couldn't help myself...couldn't stop it from happening. For the last couple of years, since my father was murdered, the music disappeared. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't compose. Everything came out sounding like shit...it was forced...and you could tell that it was forced. I could play, but I had no desire to." Bella was staring off into the distance. "Strangely enough, I had no desire to create any music at all...until Jacob died. It was like with his death, he released me...finally." She looked around the table and frowned. "I'm sorry. That sounds like I'm happy that Jake died, and that's not what I meant. I...I...I don't know what that means." She said softly, her eyes sad...her face pale.

"So you're hearing music right now? In your head?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Bella nodded.

"What does it sound like?" Jasper asked.

"It's just a soft lilting melody, like humming. It's almost like white noise, right now. Earlier Ali, when you were doing my hair and makeup...it was more of a...circus or carnival type music." Bella laughed at Alice's look of disgust.

"It's not the day-to-day stuff that I compose though...it really is just like a background hum. It's when something major happens, that a great song may come." Bella said softly.

"What you were playing this morning?" I asked curious. That song...it was like sex. Wild, fantastic, orgasmic, sex.

"Exactly!" Now Bella had a wide grin on her face. We were staring at each other, sharing a private moment.

"What? What happened this morning?" Jasper asked. Then as he looked at Bella's blushing face, to my smirk, he shook his head. "Never mind...I don't want to know." He muttered.

"Ewwww. TMI you guys." Alice groaned, then giggled.

I couldn't help myself and I couldn't keep my hands off of her. I ran my fingers down from her ear, down her neck to her shoulder than down her arm to her hand. I took her hand in mine and brought it up to my lips and softly kissed her fingers. My eyes drinking her in. Bella's fingers trembled as she shivered, her eyes never leaving mine, as they darkened with emotion. In that moment, we were they only two people in the room.

Dinner with Alice and Jasper was fun and the jokes and teasing ran rampant around the table. We ate and drank wine and talked about everything under the sun. Alice didn't imbibe, due to her pregnancy, but she was our designated driver if we needed one. The way the wine was flowing, she would be fulfilling that task.

After we were done eating, we settled the bill, then headed over to the nightclub. we got there early enough that we were able to get a booth near the dance floor.

I ordered a bottle of champagne to start our celebration. We toasted to Bella...to music, to life and to hopes and dreams.

Soon Alice dragged Bella out to the dance floor and the two of them were drawing attention to themselves by dancing seductively...suggestively together. I could see that there were many men circling them. Both Jazz and I decided it was time to go out and stake our claim, before some one got the wrong idea and tried to go to far with one of our ladies.

As Jasper and I stepped onto the dance floor, Alice went directly into his arms, and Bella tried to move towards me, but was waylaid by some idiot who stepped up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her body back into his own, and was trying to grind into her. Her eyes opened wide in surprise and she quickly tried to pry the fingers off of her body...without luck. I stepped forward to intercede.

"Get lost buddy! She's busy." He growled at me. He splayed his large hand out and moved his hand up. His fingers grazing the underside of Bella's breast. I was furious, and ready to defend her honor...beat the crap out of this presumptuous ass. Before I could lay a finger on him or pull Bella away, she took matters into her own hands. She brought her heel down, scraping it down his shin and stomping the heel into his instep.

He released her and howled in pain and surprise. She stumbled forward and I caught her in my arms. She quickly regained her composure and balance and turned in my arms to face her tormentor. He was sneering at her, but turned to me and said, "Get your own girl...this one is mine."

I was almost amused, but Bella was pissed. She stepped out of my arms and the man smiled at her, thinking she was coming to him. She raised her arm, wound up and hauled off and punched him.

"I am not yours! Not now, not ever. If you lay another finger on me, I will make sure you will never be able to obtain a hard-on ever again." Her voice was dripping acid and disdain.

By this time, Jasper and Alice had stepped over and the three of us were all at Bella's back.

"I'll fucking castrate you, if you touch my lady again." I growled.

Bella's hand reached back and found mine. I tugged her back and she stepped back into the circle of my arms. She laid her arms down on mine,and hugged my arms tightly to her body...snuggling deeper into my body.

The stranger looked very angry but resigned. It seemed obvious to me, that Bella and I were together. I bent my head down, but kept my eyes on my adversary. My lips touched down on Bella's temple, then slid down the side of her face, to her ear. She tipped her head to give me better access and when I briefly glanced down, I could see the small, satisfied smile form on her lips as her eyes drifted shut. With a deep sigh, her body sank deeper into mine. Her fingers on her right hand tracing the veins in my hand as her left arm went up around my neck, her fingers sinking into my hair, pulling me down further into the crook of her neck.

The disgruntled stranger slipped away, disappearing into the crowd. As I watched him slither away, I was surprised to see Mike Newton standing at the bar with Patrick O'Grady. The two deep in conversation. They looked like old buddies, the way they were talking, although they both would look up and around nervously. Their behavior was very suspicious.

I pulled Bella from the dance floor and back to our booth. Jasper and Alice followed. When we were sitting down I bent to Jasper and pointed out Newton and O'Grady. Jazz had not had the pleasure of meeting him, but had heard all about him from my sister and Bella.

Jasper suggested we leave, so we finished our drinks and left. When we got out to the car, Alice took my car keys and drove us home. We didn't talk during the drive back. I had my lips buried in Bella's neck, she was practically lying in my lap. I was trying to stay in control, but with Bella, I was aware of how tenuous my hold on control was. My ears were still adjusting to the quiet, after the loud volume at the club.

Bella was cuddled in my arms, her fingers sliding lightly up and down my chest. Every time she shifted or adjusted her position was torture as she rubbed against my straining, hard cock. God! I wanted her. I wanted to be buried in her. I wanted her to be touching me elsewhere, but then thought better of that. Not with an audience, and not one that consisted of my sister and brother-in-law.

The drive didn't take too long. When we pulled in to my driveway, it was decided that even though it was early, we were to inebriated to have a serious conversation. The decision was made that we would get together for brunch tomorrow. With a flurry of hugs and kisses, we said goodbye. Alice and Jasper got in her car, and Bella and I walked into my home.

I turned to lock the door, then turned back to Bella. She had unbuttoned her coat and was shrugging out of it while walking to the hall closet to hang it up. She turned back to me with a hanger in her hand. "Jacket?"

I handed it to her and watched as she hung it in the closet. She turned away and walked into the living room. I followed her in and watched as she sat at the piano, her fingers lightly touching the keys.

The random notes changed to a familiar melody. Debussy's _Clair de Lune_. I stood in the archway and watched her play. She truly was talented.

"_Clair de Lune_. One of my favorites." I said softly when she played the last note.

Bella looked at me and asked, "What's your favorite piece by Bach?" She sat very still, her hands resting on the keys, waiting.

I smiled softly. "_Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring_." I said, watching as she nodded, then started playing the Bach piece. She of course played it perfectly. I was mesmerized. It was impossible for me to look away. When she was playing the closing notes she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Beethoven, _Fur Elise_." I challenged.

Her eyes drifted shut, then after a moment, she was playing that perfectly as well.

Of course she played beautifully and perfectly, and I wanted to stump her. I was chuckling to myself. Could I? Would I be able?

"Handel, _Minuet in G Minor_." I tried again.

Bella, her eyes still closed, smoothly transitioned into my next request.

"Brahms, _Sonata No 3 in F Minor_." I said, as she finished the Handel piece. Again she paused, than the opening notes of the new piece I requested, rang out.

I couldn't think of any other pieces of music at this time. She was too good at this game, and with a photographic memory, I probably wouldn't win. I walked silently over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders. She faltered for a moment, then continued to play. When she finished the song, she tilted her head back and leaned into my body.

"You play beautifully, and you're very accomplished." I murmured as I ran my hands down her arms, bending over her and then reaching around her body to play a few notes of Beethoven's, _Moonlight Sonata_. Her hands moved with mine, our hands playing the same notes together.

It was so erotic...her fingers resting on top of mine, but playing and moving in synchronization. I turned my head into her neck and inhaled deeply. Her scent and her closeness doing things to me. I started kissing and sucking on her neck. I was losing track of the music, so I moved my hands to cup her breasts and rub my thumbs over her taut nipples. Her hands continued to play the notes of the song.

Bella faltered again, her fingers slurring the notes and she moaned, "Edward." She valiantly tried to keep playing, but I was done with the piano for now.

"Bella...I want you...I want to fuck you." I growled into her neck, while placing open-mouthed kisses along her throat, neck and ears.

"Yes! Edward, yes! I want you too!" she murmured. "God! I want you inside me again." Her hands were shaking, her body trembling. Goose bumps rising on her exposed flesh.

I slipped my arm under her legs, and swooped her up into my arms, cradling her. Bella slipped her arms around my neck and we kissed, deeply...passionately. Our tongues stroking and caressing each other. Tasting her sweetness...I couldn't get enough of her.

I slowly made my way to the stairs, turning off lights as I went. Looking down at the beautiful woman in my arms, careful not to trip, fall, or drop her. She was too important to me...to my existance...to let anything bad happen to her. She was like the air I breathe...necessary and vital.

Our lips were leisurely exploring each other, as I made slow progress up the stairs.

I stepped into my bedroom, and made my way over to the full-length mirror. I released Bella's thighs and her body swung down, her feet dangling at least six inches off of the ground. I slowly bent so that her feet could touch the floor, sliding her down my body and rubbing against her. Her nipples were hard little points, poking through the thin material of her dress.

When I was sure she was steady on her feet, I turned her around to face the mirror. I watched with heavy-lidded eyes as she took in her wanton appearance. Her lips swollen and red from my firm, forceful kisses. Several marks on her pale neck were appearing from the love bites, I had given.

I ran my hand down Bella's arms to her hips then slowly slid up her belly to her breasts, cupping her fullness and flicking her hard nipples with my thumbs.

"Look in the mirror, Bella." I said in a husky voice. "I want to fuck you here in front of this mirror...I want to watch you, watching me." I said as I kissed her neck and shoulder and worked on un-fastening the chains from the dress. Slowly peeling the dress down her body and exposing her to both of our eyes.

Bella was watching me in the mirror, as I pushed the dress off of her hips, leaving her in a green lace thong, thigh high stocking and her fuck me pumps.

I was hard and ready, and holding her hips tight against me. Rubbing my hard on against her...getting some friction, but not the friction I really wanted or needed. I groaned as she responded to me, her hands rubbing up and down my thighs.

"You have too much clothing on." She whimpered. Trying to turn in my arms.

"Shhh...Bella. All in good time." I whispered. "Good things come to those who wait." I chuckled softly as she groaned in frustration.

"Next you're going to tell me patience is a virtue." Bella whined.

"Oh, Bella. I don't want your virtue. I want your hot, tight pussy." I muttered and ground into her again. "I want you screaming my name as you cum. That has nothing to do with virtue."

"God!" She muttered as she pushed her ass back into me. She tilted her head back, resting it on my chest, her eyes slitted.

"I want to watch in the mirror as you fuck me from behind. I want that so bad." She moaned so soft and low...I almost didn't hear her.

But I did. She was everything to me. And so open and willing to do what I wanted. Open to new experiences...she was perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I don't own most of the characters, but the story is all mine**

**More lemony hotness. If you object to lemons you may want to just skip this chapter. LOL**

* * *

Bella looked like a goddess. Her hair half-up, in curls and small braids, half-down, tumbling in wild abandon around her beautiful face and shoulders. Her body bare except for a very sheer, green lacy thong, sheer thigh-high nylons with a seam down the back and five-inch high fuck me pumps. Other than that she only wore a smile and a blush that covered her from head to toe.

She stood in front of me, with her back to my chest, her body centered in front of the full-length mirror.

"You're beautiful." I whispered as I trailed my fingers down her neck, past her shoulders, to those taut, little nipples. She had described them as raspberries...and I could see why. Bella's nipples were hard and pink, and I wanted them in my mouth. They looked tasty.

Again I trailed the backs of my fingers up and down her body and along the sides of her full breasts.

"Keep you eyes open and watch." I muttered. Our eyes locked in the mirror. Her eyes were dark and heavy-lidded. Her body leaning back against me. Bella was rotating her hips in a silent plea, rubbing her ass against my straining cock.

"Edward." She moaned, her hands rubbing again along my thighs. "I want you. I want you naked and inside of me." She whimpered as she ground her ass into me again.

"Soon, baby, shhh, watch. Just keep watching." I whispered huskily. I ran my hands down her body and slipped my hands into the lace sides of her thong. I slowly pulled it down her long legs, placing open-mouthed kisses down her neck and back. Licking, sucking, and biting my way down her body. I helped balance her as she stepped out of the panties, kneeling beside her. As she lifted her left leg to be free of the scrap of lace, I pulled her leg over my shoulder...opening her up to me. I was still kissing and licking as I came around in front of her, at last homing in on her swollen, bare pussy. She was so fucking wet and ready for me, and she smelled like sex and heaven. I buried my face in between her thighs, and flicked her clit with my tongue. Fuck! She tasted like heaven too. I couldn't get enough of her, and I moaned as I stabbed my tongue in to her entrance over and over.

Bella's hands went into my hair and pulled, as she ground her hips into my face. I held her hip to steady her as I continued to fuck her sweet pussy with my tongue.

"God! Edward. So hot!" She moaned.

I glanced up and I could see she was watching me eat her out in the mirror. I slid my mouth up again and flicked her clit with my tongue as I moved my hand between her slick, wet labia and pushed two fingers up into her weeping pussy.

Her thighs were trembling and I could feel her grip tighten on my hair and shoulders, relying on my support as her body clenched hard on my fingers. She groaned and shivered and I felt the flood of her juices dripping from her hot core and onto my hand.

I lowered my mouth down to her opening again to drink the nectar of my goddess. I could feel her body convulsing and shaking around me. When I had licked her clean, I gently removed her leg from my shoulder and stood up behind her again.

"Touch your nipples, baby." I said as I stepped back and pulled my sweater off. I reached into my pocket and pulled out some clamps attached to chains.

"I know you like a little pain, so these are for you. These are nipple clamps." I said softly into her ear, as I held them up for her inspection. I softly sucked on her ear lobe, then said, "They're not coated or covered with rubber. The will be a little painful, but I can adjust them." I slowly pulled on her left nipple, rolling it and extending it, then attached the clamp.

"Ohhh, Edward...Uhmm." She flinched and moaned, but didn't protest or pull away. I worked her right nipple in the same way, then attached a clamp to that one as well. Again she moaned, this time thrusting her ass back into me and pushing her chest forward.

"Put your hands on the wall and spread you legs...wider." I said. She obeyed without question, doing what I demanded without complaint.

"Are you gonna read me my rights and cuff me, Officer Edward." Bella said softly. I could see the amusement in her eyes as she teased me.

"Not right now...not today, but someday, soon, I will." I smirked at her and kicked her legs a little further apart. "I can't wait to tie you up, and have complete control over you." I whispered.

"What's the extra chain and clamp for?" She whispered as she ran her hand down the silver links of a chain dangling down.

"That's a clamp for you delightful clit, dear Bella." I chuckled softly. I tugged gently on the chain, making the clamps pull on her nipples, causing Bella to tremble and gasp. I ran my fingers down her chest, running the chain lightly through my hand. I took the clamp in my right hand and played with and circled her protruding bundle of nerves with my left. Bella was writhing and moaning, gasping for breath...so responsive and turned on. I attached the clamp onto her clit. As the little teeth bit into her sensitive nub, she screamed...her body shuddering and convulsing with the strength of her orgasm.

Her legs shook, and if I didn't have my arm around her waist, holding her up, she would have ended up in a heap on the floor. Her entire body was vibrating, and her skin was covered in goose-flesh.

I tugged on the chains, causing her orgasm to continue to wrack her tight little body. The little grunts, squeaks and moans were driving me out of my mind.

My cock was straining at my dress pants, which was damp from my pre-cum. I was so aroused, I was ready to just slam into her and fuck her raw. That tight pussy was creaming for me, and I wanted her body to sheath me, grip me tight, milk my cock and coat me with her sweet juices.

I pushed her forward again, so that her hands were on the wall. She looked so beautiful...spread wide, ass up, juices dripping down her legs, and the chains swaying.

I ran my hand up and down over her firm, round ass. Her skin was warm, firm and very soft. She turned and looked at me over her shoulder. Her eyes questioning me...waiting for me.

"I said for you to watch in the mirror." I said firmly as I smacked her ass, leaving a red hand mark in my wake. I rubbed her flesh, soothing the sting of the slap. I was mesmerized by how well her skin pinked up, and wanted to do more.

"Edward." She gasped. Her head whipped back around, her eyes large and round, seeking mine in the mirror.

I smirked again as I stepped back from her body and slowly unbuckled my belt, pulling it from my pants, belt loop by belt loop. I watched as Bella swallowed nervously, but didn't protest or turn her head. Her eyes were locked on mine...waiting.

I stared back as I slowly and deliberately folded my belt then tapped her lightly on the ass. Bella's mouth popped open, her breathing becoming ragged.

I stepped up to her and to the side but still not touching her, watching her...waiting. Waiting to see how she would react.

I have to admit, she surprised me. Bella watched me carefully than wiggled her ass a little as she arched her back. She wanted me to use the belt on her.

I ran the leather strip over her shoulder and back. Down her spine where I tapped it against her round ass. Lowering the belt down, I touched her ankles, swinging back and forth between her legs, and working my way up. When I got to her center, I gently tapped her swollen lips, jarring the clamp on her clit, which in turn caused the chain to pull on the clamps attached to her nipples.

Bella's moan was low and animalistic. She was rocking onto her toes and then back down, settling down on the high heels.

I drew my arm back and brought the belt down on the tops of her thighs. The satisfying crack of the leather hitting flesh made my cock jerk and my balls draw up.

The gutteral moan that Bella emitted, had me teetering on the edge of reason and oblivion.

My control was at its limit. I dropped the belt and just barely managed to open my pants and pull my cock out. I stepped behind Bella, grabbed her hips and slammed into her dripping wet, tight pussy. I could feel the heat of her flesh, where I had hit her, leaving a raised welt, burning into my thighs.

She grunted and rocked her hips back into me, impaling her body on me. When I was balls deep in her, our eyes met again in the mirror.

"Baby." I grunted. "I'm not going to last long. I'm so fucking close."

She acknowledged what I said with a brief nod. "Fuck me Edward. Hard and fast."

"Your wish is my command." I smirked. I placed one hand on her shoulder, my other hand on her hip, then started thrusting hard and deep and fast.

I watched as her tits swayed, from the pounding I was giving her. The chains glistening in the low light, swaying in time with her body. Bella's mouth was open and her eyes were drifting shut.

"Keep your eyes open, and on me, Baby." I grunted as I yanked on the chains to get her attention. She snapped her eyes open and watched as I continued to jack-hammer into her.

Her eyes started to drift closed, but she fought valiantly to keep them open, keep them on me. I watched as her eyes fluttered. Bella's eyes kept rolling wildly, and she was incoherent...gasping and keening...making my favorite noise in the world.

I reached around and unclamped her nipples at the same time, but tugged on the chain, still attached to her clit. She screamed as her orgasm overcame her. I finally unclipped the final clamp, releasing her clit and I could feel her body clench down even harder on my cock. I ground into her as I climaxed and shot my load into her greedy, hungry cunt. Her muscles were strong...her powerful orgasm prolonged by the rush of blood to her sensitive parts as they were freed from the clamps. She was shuddering so hard, her entire body was vibrating. She was so on edge, that even the slightest movement on my part, sent another ripple of pleasure through her. She was whimpering and gasping for breath.

God! She was perfect. She looked well-fucked and sexy as hell.

I pulled out and thoroughly enjoyed seeing my cum leaking from her pussy and dripping in thick globs down her legs.

Hell yeah! She was mine! Beautiful! Just fucking gorgeous.

I spun her in my arms and crashed my mouth down on hers, plunging my tongue into her mouth.

Bella moaned softly, but kissed me back, just as vociferously. Sucking on my thrusting tongue, her hands buried into my hair and tugging on it.

She rubbed her body against mine, as we continued to kiss. Her nipples were so hard...so sensitive...so abused. I could already see slight bruising showing on her nipples, and that made me want to suck and bite on them even more.

I pulled away from her mouth, but continued to place open-mouthed kisses everywhere. Down her neck, across her chest and down to my objective...her swollen, blushing nipples. As I drew her left nipple into my mouth Bella moaned and flinched.

I smiled against her pale flesh and asked, "You hurt, baby?"

"A little." She whimpered. "They are so sensitive right now." Shuddering again.

I chuckled. "Good." Then I bit her nipple causing her to gasp in pain and cry out.

"Please don't. It hurts." Bella's voice was hoarse and low.

I sucked hard on her nipple, knowing this would hurt too. I was gratified by her pitiful little whimper, but I held her tight and continued to torment her hurting, abused nipples.

"Edward...God...Edward...uhhng." She moaned . Her body was shaking again...hard. I slid my hand down and slammed three fingers into her core, pushing down on her abused clit with my thumb and she exploded in another intense orgasm, causing her to collapse against me...her legs giving out...no longer able to support her weight.

"Fuck! Edward!" She growled at me, then whimpered again. I pulled my soaked hand away and released her sensitive nipples, but I was a little too late. I had pushed her too far...and she was crying...softly. Her entire body shivering...weak and spent in my arms.

I scooped her into my arms and took her to the bed, laying her gently down. "Bella, baby. Are you okay?" I muttered, worried. "Baby. Talk to me."

She just sniffled and buried her face in my chest, holding me tight. I could feel her tears, dripping like acid on my chest, burning me. I felt like a total prick. Fuck! I had gone too far. I pushed her too hard...too fast. I groaned and pulled her tightly into my arms. The guilt was eating at me, making me feel slightly nauseous.

"Bella. I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to hurt you." I rested my chin on the top of her head. Shit! The truth is, I did want to hurt her...a little...see what she could take. I don't want to do permanent damage, just...push the limits...go for the rush...the adrenaline rush of the forbidden, pushing and exceeding limits.

"I'm...I'm not upset with you Edward." Thank god! "I loved what you did to me. It's just...so intense...so overwhelming." Her voice, still thick with her tears, but full of ...emotion...raw emotion.

Thank god! She wasn't hurt. She wasn't mad at me. Bella loved what I did to her. I can't wait to do more. But first she needed to recuperate from todays play.

I gently rubbed Bella's back, neck and shoulders and soon her body relaxed and her breathing evened out.

I got up off the bed and finally removed my pants and boxers. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When done, I grabbed several wash clothes and soaked them in hot water, wrung them out and went back to my Bella.

I placed a wash cloth on each breast, and took the third and cleaned up Bella's mound, thighs, bruised clit, and swollen labia.

She moaned in her sleep, but didn't wake up. I smiled to myself, as I removed her shoes and nylons. I had worn out my beautiful girl.

I removed all of the wash clothes, picked up the room then joined my Bella in bed. I snuggled into her back, spooning her into my chest, lining our bodies up. My satiated and exhausted body was ready to call it a night, and I was practically asleep before my head hit the pillow.

Bella was a restless sleeper in the best of times, and I had really worked her over, so she was more restless than normal. She woke me several times throughout the night, but an hour before dawn her dream caught me by surprise. She must have been having one helluva dream, because she was moaning and grinding her ass into me. She shuddered and sighed after another minute, but she had got me worked up with her actions. I slipped a finger in her wet pussy and felt the aftershocks of her orgasm as her muscles were clenching at the emptiness.

I groaned to myself. If I had woke up a couple of minutes sooner, I could have helped her with that...filled her up with my now very hard and ready cock...helped get her off...get us both off.

Now that I was hard and wanting, I had a difficult time going back to sleep. I laid there with Bella in my arms, my fingers still buried in her wet pussy. God I wanted to bury my cock in there! Finally I gave in and groaned out loud, pushing three fingers in and out of her several times, then using her cum as lubricant as I jacked off. With a loud, shuddering moan, I came on Bella's ass, then reached around her and slipped my fingers inside her, gathered some of her juices and brought it to my nose and smelled, then sucked on my fingers removing her nectar and getting a quick taste. Only slightly satisfied, I was able to relax enough to go back to sleep.

I was having a great dream.

"Fuck yeah! Ride my pole." I muttered. Considering the state I was in when I fell asleep, it was no wonder I was dreaming about Bella riding me, sliding her slick heat up and down my cock. Reality kicked in, and when I opened my eyes, it was to look up in Bella's face. Her eyes were dark rimmed, her makeup smudged, her lips open slightly and little pants and puffs of air coming out as she concentrated on what she was doing. She was taking advantage of me, my body and my morning wood, and I loved it.

Hell yeah! I wasn't dreaming. Bella was really there...really sliding her wet pussy up and down my thick cock. Her eyes now closed tight, as she slid down and grunted, then pulled up. This time she slammed down harder and groaned as she rotated her hips.

Oh hell yeah! I grabbed her hips and thrust up into her on her next down stroke, going in deeper and startling her.

"Oh!" She gasped. Her eyes sprang open and locked on mine. "I'm sorry." She whispered, a dark red blush staining her cheeks. "I...I..." She trailed off.

I grinned up at her. "Baby, anytime you want to fuck me, feel free. I will never be sorry, to be buried in your sweet, tight pussy."

Bella leaned forward and kissed me. Instead of sliding up and down my pole, she was grinding down and rotating her hips in a circular motion that created a different kind of friction. Within moments Bella's body was jerking and shuddering and I felt her juices, squeezing out of her and pooling on my ball sac. Her eyes were closed tight and her pussy clenched down so hard, that I couldn't help it. I grabbed her hips, and slammed up into her body over and over until finally blasting up into her welcoming body. My cum joined hers, trickling from her body and down onto mine. Gravity and her tightness left no room for anything extra in that tight little twat.

I chuckled lowly and hugged her tightly, holding her against my heart. My breathing under control and heart rate back to normal...relaxed and holding onto the most precious thing in the world. My Bella. I never wanted to let her go. I wanted to stay like this forever.

But it was morning, and Alice and Jasper were supposed to be coming over for brunch. I groaned out loud, then pulled Bella off of my flaccid dick. "Come on beautiful. Let's take a shower. We're going to have company soon."

Bella nodded, but didn't get out of bed, instead rolling over and snuggling under the covers.

I looked at her, snoozing and shook my head, grinning. I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. When I had the water at a good temperature, I went back for my sleepy girl, scooped her up and went back to the shower.

Even though the water was warm, she still squealed in surprised when it first hit her, and started to wiggle and try to get loose. I didn't let her go until she was thoroughly soaked, and had no choice but to finish the shower.

She resigned herself to the shower with a gusty sigh and pouty lip. Bella turned her back to me and ignored me as her hands went up to her hair, working on removing any hair pins still in her hair. Once she was satisfied they were all removed she washed her hair. She was completely ignoring me, and I was enjoying her little snit. I watched as she went through her shower routine, as if I wasn't standing a foot away from her.

I almost lost my shit, when she grabbed her razor and set her foot up on the side of the tub and proceeded to run it from ankle to hip. Her ass to me, spread wide again. The welt on her ass cheeks had my hand grabbing myself. I must of grunted, because Bella finally turned to me and acknowledged my presence.

Her gaze swept me from head to foot, and when she saw me stroking my cock, she froze, her eyes locked on my massive hard on. Her tongue darted out, and she licked her lips then bit down as she watched me.

"Like what you see, Bella?" I growled, as I picked up my pace...yanking hard on my throbbing cock.

She silently nodded, not taking her eyes off of my cock and hand. Her eyes were dark and heavy-lidded. Her tongue repeatedly darting out to moisten her lips. I wanted those lips wrapped around my cock, and by the look of her, Bella did too.

"On your knees, Bella." I ordered her. She smiled at me and dropped down to her knees. I stepped over to her and looked down. "Suck my cock." Steely demand in my voice.

A flash of fear filled her eyes, as she fumbled to do what I said. She was hesitant and unsure, as she closed her lips over the head of my cock.

"You've never don this before, have you?" I asked her.

Her soulful brown eyes swept up to me and she shook her head no, my cock head still embedded firmly in between her lips.

"Relax you throat and breathe through your nose." I instructed. "Don't bite down, try to cover your teeth with you lips. Swirl your tongue all around me, and suck. When I'm in your throat...hum."

Her doe eyes never left mine as I instructed her and she gave another small nod. Her tongue swirled over my head, then she licked at my slit.

I slowly worked my cock deeper into her mouth with shallow thrusts. Bella looked amazing with my cock sliding in and out of her mouth, her lips wrapped tight and her cheeks hollowed from the force of her sucking.

I pushed in deeper and felt her gag and pull back from me.

"Relax your throat, Bella." I said again, then pushed in again holding her head in place so she couldn't pull away.

I felt her gag again and moan, as I held fast to her head. I kept thrusting gently, pushing her to her limits and beyond. After several more thrusts, I could feel her throat open for me, the gag reflex controlled and I slipped deeper into her mouth and throat.

"That's it baby." I muttered. "Take me in deep. Hum." And as I started thrusting in earnest Bella hummed as instructed. She took everything I gave her, sucking hard and rolling her tongue around as I pulled out. Her humming was sending vibrations into my cock and directly to my balls.

I tightened my hands in her hair as I fucked her mouth and got closer to my release. Her eyes were still looking up at me. What a fucking contrast. Her eyes, so soft and innocent, her mouth hot and sucking me off.

"I'm going to cum, baby. Don't spill or waste any of it." I ordered in a deep growl as I felt the first spurt of my spunk explode from me.

I could see her fighting valiantly to swallow it all and not let any of my cum spill from her lips, but I always released copious amount, and soon my creamy spunk was spilling from her lips and dripping down her chin.

Her eyes still staring up at me, she licked and sucked me clean, working on my softening cock with little licks and nips of her teeth. I pulled away and out of her mouth with a pop. Bella's tongue darted out, trying to lap up the cum that had dribbled down her chin. When she couldn't get it with her tongue, she used her fingers and swept the excess into her mouth.

"Good girl." I grinned as I held my hand out to her. She placed her hand in mine and I steadied her as she stood. I yanked her hand and pulled her into my arms and lowered my head to take her mouth with my own. Stabbing my tongue into the sweet hot recesses of her mouth...a mouth which still tasted of me.

She moaned softly in to my mouth as I lifted her and pressed her against the cold wall of the shower.

God! I couldn't get enough of her...I was getting hard again.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." I grunted at her. She complied, and I easily entered her. Her pussy already wet and throbbing, as I slid home. Balls deep, hitting her deep in her core, she squeaked and undulated her hips towards me, taking me even deeper. I could feel the head of my cock butting up against her back wall. I was in all the way and her body accommodated me fully. I could feel her pulsing heat all around my super sensitive cock. I pulled all the way out, slowly, then slammed into her, pulled out slowly...so slowly, then slammed in again. My thrusts were making Bella's entire body jerk. Her pussy was very capable of absorbing the force of my raging cock, and maniacal thrusts. As I slammed into her over and over, I could feel her orgasm building, her walls closing and tightening a little more with each thrust, until she screamed, her body gripping mine so tightly that I couldn't withdraw, just grind into her. Her mouth fell open, head thrown back, body arched into mine, and her perfect cunt milking my cock.

"Ughhh! Fuck!" I didn't think it was possible, but I felt my orgasm hit me like a brick wall. I just held her tight as my dick jerked in her tight hole. My legs gave out, and we both slid down the wall. We ended up with me kneeling in the shower, still perfectly embedded in Bella's greedy cunt...holding me securely inside...not letting go.

I rested my forehead on her shoulder and tried to catch my breath. Bella's arms and legs were wrapped around me and she clung to me like a spider monkey.

My nose was buried in the crook of her neck, and I inhaled her sweet scent. I could stay like this forever, unfortunately the water was starting to cool. I could feel Bella shiver, but otherwise not moving. I reached around her and shut the water off. The steam and heat of the shower were trapped in the room, so I didn't try to move yet. Just reveled in my awe of Bella. Of being warm...safe...sated...happy...and in love. I just held her and snuggled, and Bella snuggled back.

I had no idea what was going through her mind right now. It was at times like this that I wished I could read her mind. I inhaled deeply again, my arms tightening around her. I softly kissed her neck then bit her and sucked her sweet skin into my mouth. I wanted to consume every aspect of her.

Bella's head was buried in my shoulder and I felt her mimic what I had just done. I felt her chest expand as she took a deep breath. Her lips planted firmly on my neck in a sweet kiss. I wasn't surprised at all when she bit me too, then sucked hard on my neck. I actually enjoyed the small pain, knowing she was marking me, just as I was, most assuredly, marking her.

We sat in the warmth of the bathroom, both buried in each other and sucking on each others necks.

Her small hands were kneading and massaging my shoulders, as she continued to suckle on me.

Almost by mutual agreement, though no words were exchanged, we both released and pulled apart. I lifted Bella, so she was standing in front of me. My cum and hers trickled from her sweet hole and I licked up her thighs, removing the fluids from her legs. After I had cleaned her thighs, I stood up and led her from the shower. Once on the bath mat, I took a big bath sheet and wrapped her in it. Rubbing any water from her skin and holding her close. I pressed my lips to her temple and hugged her again. I loved these quiet moments of just holding her in my arms. I would never get enough, even if I got her to be mine for the rest of my life and hers, it would never be long enough.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I don't own most of the characters, but the story is all mine**

* * *

"We need to get dressed...Ali and Jazz will be here soon." I said softly, hugging her to my wet chest again.

Bella nodded. "Okay." She took control of the bath sheet I had wrapped around her shoulders, and wrapped it sarong-style around her lithe body. I watched as she walked out of my bathroom and kept going to the door of the hallway, leaving the bedroom.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I asked, disconcerted.

"To the guest room...where my stuff is. I am a guest, Edward. This isn't my home." She said it gently, but firmly. Was she trying to tell me something else with her statement.

I never wanted her to leave. I felt like my home was hers too. That when she decorated it, she put herself into my home. When she hung her paintings and artwork on the walls, she had laid a claim. She belonged here. She belonged here with me.

"Bella!" She stopped and waited for me to continue, but she didn't turn around. I could see her shoulders were ramrod straight and stiff. She was holding herself so tightly. I stalked over to her and spun her to face me. Her expressive brown eyes were pools of molten chocolate. She had tears in her eyes, barely contained, trembling on her lashes. Why?

"Bella. You're more than a guest in my home." I whispered. I brought my hands up to her face, gently sliding my fingers over her cheeks, wiping a fallen tear away. I pulled her close and placed my lips to her temple, placing light kisses there, along her eye brows down her nose...finally to her trembling lips.

"Bella. I want you here! I want to be with you. I want to share my bed, my home...my life with you. I don't ever want you to leave..." I stopped to clear my throat. My voice was getting rough with my emotions. "I get that you want to finish school. That you will have to leave to do that. But I want you to come back here after." I finished in a raspy voice.

This isn't how I planned to profess myself. I had hoped for a little more time...for both of us...to grow accustomed to each other. To get to know each other better. I was sure of how I felt...I just wasn't sure of Bella or her feelings for me. Her life had been so full of turmoil...it still was. I didn't want to push her into something she wasn't ready for...something this big and frightening. She just escaped a bad relationship, for gods sake. She didn't need me pushing her into a relationship and major commitment like I was.

"Just think about it Bella. But trust me when I say, you are not_ just_ a guest here. I won't push you...but I _want_ you here." I bent and softly kissed her. A gentle kiss, a comforting kiss. Just our lips touching, so softly, like a breath of air.

As we kissed, our lips gently brushing against each others, she nodded. As I pulled back and looked down, I got lost, drowning in the deep pools of her eyes.

I finally let her go, so she could get dressed. I would insist on her moving her things back into my room...our room...but later. We had company on their way.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a W.S.U. sweatshirt. Ruffled my hair with the towel, tried to get it to lay right, but quickly gave up on that happening. My hair had a mind of its own. Rubbing my jaw, and scratching at the scruff, I decided I couldn't stand it so pulled out my shaving kit. Once I was clean-shaven I was ready, so I headed downstairs.

Bella was already down there, her wet hair pulled up in a messy pile, held with a big clip. She was wearing black stretchy pants...they almost looked like thick tights, and a long green sweater. It want down past her butt, and was a shocking lime green color. It was low-cut v-neck both front and back and she had a black camisole on under. To finish the outfit off, she had a wide elastic belt on, cinching in her tiny waist. As always, she looked absolutely gorgeous...and I just wanted to get her naked again.

When I walked in the kitchen, Bella was in the process of making a list. She had already started the coffee brewing and the smell permeated the area.

"Edward! We need a couple of things from the store. I made a list. I need to get started on the biscuits, so I need you to go get these things for me." Bella was in full chef mode, and I loved it. She completely took control when in the kitchen. She was the boss...in charge...and you did what she said.

As I was walking towards the front door, Bella was grabbing a bowl and putting flour and milk in it. Uhmmm...home made biscuits. I couldn't figure out how she stayed so small, when she cooked so good. I mean...I knew she worked out...but still...

I glanced down at the list she had handed me. Champagne, orange juice, eggs, pineapple and grapes. Definitely brunch food. I smiled and wondered what else my Bella was making.

The drive to the store was quick, as was the shopping. I didn't need much, and soon had everything I had come for.

As I was standing in line to check out, I saw some familiar faces. I smiled and nodded, acknowledging acquaintances, but avoided too much eye contact to prevent anyone from coming over to start a conversation. I wanted to get back as quickly as possible...to be with Bella.

Again I looked around and I was aware of my surroundings and the people around me, but was distracted by thoughts of Bella. I was becoming obsessed.

I paid for my purchases and made my way out of the store and was almost home free when a very unwelcome visage appeared in front of me...Patrick O'Grady. What was with my luck? He seemed to be turning up everywhere...and I wanted to know why. Of course he wanted to talk to me, and I felt nothing but irritation for the odious man.

"Cullen. Have you got the results back yet from the clinic?" He asked with a smug smile.

Something about his demeanor...and the people pulling for him...made me think his results would be tampered with, or reported incorrectly.

"No...not yet. But I have been off-duty for the last couple of days. I will be at the station on Tuesday." I stated tersely.

This gave me a day to make sure nothing was tampered with. I would call the clinic first thing, when I got home. Actually, I would call my dad. He knew and was on good terms with the head doctor in charge. He could get all of the original lab results for me. I just had a gut feeling about this, and I didn't trust O'Grady.

For as big of an ass as he was the other day, he was even worse now. Cocky and full of himself. Like it was a sure thing that he would be working at the fire department. But like a good poker player, I was keeping it all close to the vest. I didn't want to show my hand too soon. I had an advantage over him, and I had no intention of letting him beat me. And if all else failed, I had a backup plan.

"I'll be waiting for your call." O'Grady said with another smirk...like it's a foregone conclusion.

Huh! Don't hold your breath. It just pissed me off. I was even more determined than ever that I would find the chink in his armor. This was my home town...my fire department...my descion on whether he would work for me or not.

"Yeah, well...have a good day." I grimaced, as I tried again to leave, and get back to Bella.

"Yes, Cullen. Have a good day." O'Grady said snidely, chuckling to himself as I walked away. I felt like cringing. I felt like flipping him off. Hell! I felt like beating that shit-eating grin off his freaking face. But I contained my emotions and myself and didn't give in to him. I wouldn't let him see that he was getting to me.

As soon as I was safely alone in my car, I called my dad. He agreed to call his friend and get all of the results for me privately. I was curious to see if the ones I received through my dad would be different than what was sent to the station.

I invited my mom and dad to join us for brunch, and he agreed and said he would meet me at my house within the hour.

After I concluded my phone call with my dad, I rushed home.

The smell of coffee and bacon hit me as I walked through the door.

I set the bags on the counter and stepped up behind Bella. She had her hands in a bowl of dough, so she didn't turn towards me, but tilted her head to the side and gave me access to her neck.

"Go ahead and unload the orange juice and chill the champagne." Bella directed me. "Leave the eggs out, I need them for the Quiche, and I need to cut up the fruit.

"Uhm-hmm." I hummed into her neck, but with a final nip and suck on the spot behind her ear, I moved away and did as she asked.

I poured us each a cup of coffee and asked, "Is there anything else I can do to help out?"

"Sure. Grab out three pie dishes. I'm making Quiche. We are also having biscuits and gravy, fresh fruit and mimosa and coffee." At this point she started to roll out the dough for the pie crusts. "Can you turn the oven on to 350 degrees, please?"

She looked so at home in the kitchen, gliding around with a dusting of flour on her right cheek. "Sure thing, beautiful." Soon she had all three pie tins filled with the crusts and Quiche mixtures. One was vegetarian and cheese, one bacon and cheese, and the last a feta and spinach. Once done with that she put them in the oven to bake for 45 minutes.

I was sipping at my coffee, watching Bella do her thing. In no time at all she had her work area clean and was prepping the fruit. The biscuit dough was ready to go, and she had already made a country sausage gravy. All that was left was the mimosa.

"Hey Bella. I was talking to my dad a little while ago, while at the store...I hope its okay that I invited him and my mom over for brunch. I figured you would make enough food to feed an army." I chuckled as I said this.

Bella smiled and nodded. "That's fine. I like your parents, and they are more than welcome, anytime."

"Well, they both really like you too!" I said softly as I went and wrapped my arms around her again. I nuzzled into her neck, breathing her in. I was so happy and content in that moment. My lips curved up in an involuntary smile and I felt a warm sense of peace come over me, wrapping around the two of us and cocooning us in its embrace. I could feel Bella's heart beat slow and synchronize with mine...our hearts beating in time...beating as one...united and strong.

We were interrupted by a knock at the door. I released Bella to go let our company in. All four of them were there. Mom and Dad, Ali and Jazz.

"Hey everyone! Come on in!" I invited them holding the door open wide. "Bella's in the kitchen." I lead the way down the hallway and ushered everyone into the room where she waited.

"Bella! I love what you've done with the house...at least what I have seen so far." My mom said, enthusiastically.

"Thank you! After we eat I will show you the whole house." Bella smiled softly and with pride. "Brunch is almost ready. Alice? Can you mix the mimosa? Esmé would you mind helping and setting this fruit salad on the table. I just need to pull the biscuits out of the oven. Everything else is ready and on the table."

I was surprised. In the very brief time it took me to answer the door, Bella had gotten just about everything on the table.

"Sure, Bella, no problem." Alice trilled as she danced over to the refrigerator. "Jazzy, can you pop the cork for me?"

Jasper walked over to his wife, and took the champagne bottle from her. He popped the cork, without spilling a drop.

"Yes, dear." My mom agreed and smiled. She liked being useful. she was normally the hostess and took care of everything. Ali wasn't a very good cook, so she never had everyone over for a meal, but Bella was a consummate hostess, and had everything under control.

We all sat down to eat, passing dishes around and choosing our favorite things.

"There is a bacon and swiss Quiche, a mushroom, green and red pepper, onion and provolone cheese Quiche, and a spinach and feta cheese Quiche." Bella said as she pointed to each one, so that we knew what was in each of the pie tins.

"These biscuits are so good." Jasper mumbled around a mouthful. "These are like my grammy's..."

"Bella everything looks so good. I don't know where to start." Alice giggled. "But I'm eating for two, so I'm gonna have a little of everything."

"Bella, dear, you have to give me your recipe for your pie crust. It's so flaky." My mom smiled. "My pie crust never turns out this good."

I looked around the table, pleased with my family, enjoying my girls cooking. Bella sat eating, graciously excepting the compliments from everyone.

"Thank you!" She smiled around the table, her eyes finally landing on me and winked.

My dad hadn't said anything yet, but that could be because he was too busy sampling everything. Finally he looked over at Bella and said. "You're a fantastic cook, Bella!" He turned to mom and winked at her. "Almost as good as Esmé."

We all laughed at him, trying to butter mom up and stay in her good graces. We all knew that dad couldn't boil water, if he wanted to eat, he better not piss mom off.

"Carlisle. You can say it. I don't mind, her pie crust is way better than mine." My mother was laughing softly.

"God, Bella. Can you come over and cook for me. You know the baby and I need healthy food." Ali smirked...half joking. "And maybe Jasper wont waste away and have to live on take out."

"Sorry Alice. She's staying here to cook for me." I teased.

"Hmph! But Eddieeee..." Alice whined. "I'm pregnant. Don't you care at all about your future niece or nephew?"

"Of course I care...but I care about my stomach more." I laughed outright now at the look of utter chagrin on Alice's face.

"Maybe I can give you some lessons Ali...or Jasper. That way you and Jazz can have some proper and healthy food." Bella chuckled, her husky laugh sent chills down my spine. "And then you wont starve." She added lightly.

"Hmph!" Alice grumbled again. "No one loves me." Her lower lip jutted out as he pouted.

"I love you!" Jasper jumped up and ran around the table to hug and kiss her.

"Please, Alice. I love you. I just love myself and my stomach more." I was having a hard time containing my laughter. Alice was doing a good job of looking pitiful. Thankfully Bella wasn't biting.

"Alice, I love you. But I'm going away soon. You need to learn to cook for yourself, so that when I'm gone you will be still able to eat." Bella said lightly.

It was like a bomb went off in the room. Everyone stopped laughing...stopped talking...stopped eating, and everyone stared at Bella.

"I...uhm...I..." She blushed deeply and trailed off.

"Wait! What? You're leaving?" Alice shrieked. "WHY?"

"Well...I don't know for sure or anything, but I want to finish school...get my degree. I sent an e-mail to the dean of admissions at Cornish...to see if I could come back to finish up. I only needed seven more credit hours to graduate. I'm waiting to hear from the school." Bella said softly. Trying to justify her earlier stunning comments.

I knew this was a probability, but I was still shocked to hear her say it out loud. As was everyone else. It was obvious to me, that everyone had already accepted her as part of the family.

Bella's comments put a damper on the rest of our conversation and we all finished eating in silence. I was shattered. My emotions flying out in all directions. No! I knew this would happen. I needed to get control of myself. It would be a temporary thing. Only one semester away to finish school. I could handle that. We would make it work! But did she have to make it sound like she was leaving and never coming back?

We finished eating and Jasper helped me clear the dishes, while my mom and Bella took the left overs to wrap up and put away. The silence was getting louder with every tick of the clock. I needed to break the silence. It was uncomfortable, stifling and smothering.

"Bella. Why don't you show my mom what you've done with the house." I said, hopefully that would ground her...reinforce her connection to our home.

"Sure, Edward. I would love to. Esmé? Would you like me to show you what I've done? Carlisle? Would you like a tour also?" Bella took my offer up, like a drowning women thrown a life-preserver. "Alice, do you want to join us?"

"No. I'll load the dishwasher." Ali said petulantly.

Poor thing, looked like her puppy had just been run over by a bus. There were tears in her eyes as she turned to the dirty dishes.

I sighed deeply and asked everyone before they left the room. "Anyone want more coffee? I can start another pot."

There were nods of agreement, and a few soft 'yeahs', but the ominous silence was still lingering over us.

"Okay then. Follow me, Carlisle, Esmé." Bella said and led them from the room. I could hear her voice over their foot steps as they walked away from us still in the kitchen.

My heart was breaking slowly. God please, let her come back to me after she finished her degree.

I went about making another pot of coffee, while Jasper went to help Ali rinse the dishes and stack them in the dishwasher. He kept pausing to rub her back and kiss her softly on the head. I knew he was trying to comfort her...assure her everything would be okay. I knew that Alice and Bella had grown close, but I hadn't realized how close until this moment. I wasn't the only one who would hurt, if Bella decided to leave for good. I had to figure a way to keep her...or at least to make it impossible to not come back.

"Damn it." I muttered. The tension in the room was getting to me. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to figure out what to do...what to say. I groaned in frustration. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" I said. I slid my hands up to my hair and was tugging on it, trying to ease my mental anguish with some real, physical pain. I felt my throat close with emotion.

Alice and Jasper turned to me, both with distraught expressions. Ali came over to me and hugged me tight.

"She's gonna come back? Right?" She whispered to my fiercely.

"God! I sure hope so, but I just don't know, Ali. I want her to come back. I've told her I want her to come back. But it's out of my hands." My voice sounded strained and strange, even to my own ears. The three of us stood, huddled together in misery, while we waited for Bella to complete the tour of our home.

Time was suspended as we all stood there, lost in our own thoughts.

Finally we heard the stairs creak and the foot falls of my mom, dad and my Bella, but they didn't rejoin us in the kitchen. Instead, I heard the tinkling notes, being played on the piano.

Jazz, Ali and I walked out to the living room to find Bella seated at the piano, mom and dad sitting very close together on the couch. Bella was playing a gentle piece of music. The tension in the room was still thick...blanketing the room like a physical entity.

"Okay. Well, Bella and I had a reason for everyone being here today. There is some major shit going down in our little town of Forks. Something evil and sinister. We need help to figure this all out." I started as I sat down in the big chair, facing the piano. Alice and Jasper sat on the love seat, and our serious little meeting began in earnest.

"Okay, first of all, a lot of what's going on goes back to Jacob Black...a lot of this started while Bella was at school, and she unfortunately came back, and managed to get stuck in the mire of his mess." I started. Everyone looked over to Bella, but she just sat there, stoically staring down at her hands, resting on the piano keys.

"When Jacob died, it opened up a can of worms. So many things came to light, upon his death, and problems arose too." I had to get all this out so that we could try to figure out what to do about it.

"First up, was my need to fill his position at the station, which brought this shady character, Patrick O'Grady to our town. He was not only rude and disrespectful to me, but said some very rude things about Bella, and Alice. He seems to think its a foregone conclusion that he will be working at the Forks Fire Department. He has Aro Volturi, the city council president in his pocket. Aro has some power and say in who gets hired, because he controls how much money we have to run the fire department. I keep running into O'Grady. I'm not sure if its accidental or purposeful...he seems to enjoy giving me digs every time I see him. We saw him last evening in Port Angeles, at a bar, with a known dirty cop...Mike Newton. I ran into him again this morning, at the grocery store.

O'Grady is going to be a problem, but no matter what, I won't be hiring him to work for me. It's just not going to happen." I huffed out a big sigh, as my hand ran through my hair. "O'Grady seems to think I will cave to the pressure and hire him, but I have had several good candidates apply. My concern is that, somehow, he's got someone willing to change the results of the physicals everyone has to take at the clinic, to make him look good, and everyone else bad. Dad and I are already working on that problem though, so hopefully, I will get clean results."

"Back to Black again. I cleaned his locker out and found a vial of steroids, which based on what Bella says about how he acted, and the physical changes she noticed, he was abusing. How did Black manage to pass all his randoms, if he was abusing, which goes back to someone in the clinic cleaning up results to cover up." I sighed in frustration. This was getting downright ugly.

"I also found a safe deposit box key hidden in his locker. Come to find out the key belonged to Bella's dad, the late chief of police Charlie Swan. In the box is a lot of evidence and investigative notes on dirty cops, and a drug ring, right her in Forks. Black was purposefully keeping this hidden and away from Bella. He couldn't get into the safe deposit box, because he didn't have permission. Chief Swan, had made it impossible for anyone other than Bella to get in there...which leads me to believe that he had his suspicions about Black. Bella should have received that key upon Chief Swans death, when he was murdered, but somehow, Black gained possession, and kept it from her." I glanced around the room, everyone was quiet and waiting for me to continue.

"Tomorrow, Bella and I will make copies of everything in the safe deposit box and turn it over to the Washington State Police, so they can complete the investigation that Chief Swan started. Hopefully, they will be able to close the case and put behind bars, any and all parties involved." Another deep sigh.

Which leaves the problem of councilmen Volturi. He's seems determined that O'Grady be hired. So is Volturi dirty too? How far up does this go? Do they want to infiltrate every aspect of Forks government and offices and take over for some nefarious reason?" Again I looked around the room and then said, "Does anybody have any suggestions of what I should do or how to proceed?"

"I honestly don't trust O'Grady. The people he is associating with doesn't bode well for him." Jasper said. "It seems pretty shady to be meeting up with Newton in Port Angeles. They're nowhere near the same age or profession...what do they have in common? You said before that O'Grady is from Portland so how does he know Newton? And why is Volturi involved, unless he's dirty too. It doesn't feel like nepotism...that's for sure. I think you're on the right track. Just be careful, and don't antagonize O'Grady or Volturi. You need to fly under the radar, until you get all the answers that you need."

"What is our world coming to?" Alice whined. "When our little town is rife with drugs, and dirty cops and even dirtier elected officials. I want someplace safe to bring up my baby." She was crying softly and both Bella and my mom stepped over to her to comfort and soothe her. With their arms all wrapped around each other, they helped Alice to her feet, and slowly moved out of the room. For a moment all I could focus on was Alice's soft whimpers, Bella's husky murmurs, and my mom's words of encouragement. Alice could be too tender-hearted in the best of times, and with pregnancy hormones, I imagined it would only intensify her emotions.

A silence had fallen over the room, as all three of us watched our women leave the room. I know I personally felt a raging sense of impotency...how to protect Bella...what was the real threat out there? So many things happening right now...what to focus on. I just wanted to grab Bella and lock her in my house so no harm could befall her. I felt like a Neanderthal!

Hell! Let's face facts. Bella could probably protect me, better than I could do for her. I've seen it with my own eyes. She was so strong and capable in so many ways, and yet so small...feminine...and fragile in others. I just couldn't figure out how she let herself be hurt over and over again by Jacob...and even dead, he was still managing to hurt her...to affect her life and her decisions.

Finally we all turned from the doorway where we last so the girls, and faced each other again.

"Well, I have you back, Eddie! No matter what." Jasper stated. "I can't tolerate cheats and liars. I won't work with them. You are in a position to hire the best man for the job. If Volturi tries to force you to hire O'Grady and he's not that man, than we should expose Volturi to the good people of Forks...let them know what kind of man they elected and put in office.

"Yes, Edward. I will support you also. You know I will. You know I'm not above using my influence. I touch a lot of people and a lot of lives in my line of work. People listen to me...trust me...seek me out for my opinions. It would be very easy to start dropping hints now to people I come across and meet. It is an election year, after all." Dad said this with a smug grin. "He's messing with the wrong family. I have a lot of contacts, that would be interested in this information. I think I will start my own investigation into Councilman Aro Volturi. Let's see what dirt we can dig up, and whether he can hold up under the bright light of exposure."

I loved my family! With that decision made, we went to the kitchen to rejoin our women. Each of us walked over to our other halves and pulled them into our arms...hugging them and comforting them.

We were a family. And as a family we were not only strong, we were powerful and unyielding. Like a fortress, our love for each other made us an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. When you messed with one of us, you took on the entire Cullen clan...and that was a grave mistake to make.

Though I was worried about what would happen in the near future, I felt comforted with the knowledge that I was not alone.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I don't own most of the characters, but the story is all mine**

**More lemony hotness. If you object to lemons you may want to just skip this chapter. LOL Although, the second half of the chapter has some explanations, that you may not want to miss. **

****Just a thank you to all who take the time to review. I truly do appreciate you taking the time out and telling me how I'm doing. Sandria**

* * *

Soon after, everyone left, leaving Bella and I alone. I watched her discreetly, sipping from my coffee mug, as she unloaded the dishwasher and put everything away. We didn't talk, but the silence was warm and comfortable.

Bella took a notepad out and started making a list. Checking the cupboards, pantry, freezer and refrigerator, to see what we were low on, and what we needed.

"I need to go grocery shopping." She said softly. "I also need to pick up some things from Wal-Mart."

"Did you want company?" I asked. For some strange reason it sounded like she wanted to go alone, but I wanted to be with her...needed to be with her...every chance I got...even if that meant shopping at Wallyworld.

"If you're busy or have plans I can go by myself, but if you're free I would love your company." She said in her husky voice, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Of course I want to go with you. And I have no plans other than spending time with you. Soon enough I will have to be back at work, and we won't be able to spend time together like this. While I have these few days off each rotation, all I want to do is be with you, and hang out." I noticed her slight nod and her huge smile. Good. She wanted to spend time with me too.

"Okay, well don't say I didn't give you an out." Her husky laugh sent chills down my spine. Without trying, she turned me on, and my cock started to grow and twitch, as I looked at her beautiful face. A smirk on her face, eyebrows raised.

"I'll make you pay me back later for my emotional distress." I muttered as I pulled her into my arms and ground my hard-on into her ass, as I raised my hands to cup her breasts. Her nipples hardened to my touch, jutting through the layers of her clothes. I pinched and rolled her taut nipples as I attached my lips to her neck behind her ear. "You know, it's a 24 hour store. We don't have to leave this minute." Again I thrust forward and ground my cock into her.

"Mmmm...Edward...I...I...uhmmm." She spun in my arms so fast, taking my lips with her own. Nipping at my lower lip and sucking on it. Her tongue, licking at mine and stroking into my mouth and mating with my own. She was so ready for me...always ready for me. I just knew that she would be dripping wet. Shopping could wait. I needed to fuck her! Now!

I made quick work of her clothes and soon had her stripped of everything but her bra and thong. It was another matched set in palest pink, and was all lace. It did nothing to hide her body from my eyes, it left nothing to the imagination.

Panting and gasping for breath, our mouths explored each other. I slowly moved down Bella's graceful neck, over her collar-bone to the edge of the lace covering her heaving breasts. I clamped my lips down on her nipple over the lace, sucking her peak into my mouth. She moaned and tossed her head back, making her chest thrust forward. I pulled back and looked down at her...at the spot where my mouth had wet the material of her bra. I blew gently on the wet material, and her nipple puckered and tightened. When wet, the material became completely sheer and her pert little nipple was stabbing through the material, begging to be touched again.

The temptation of her body was too great and I was drawn down again, taking her taut peak in my mouth, sucking hard and laving it with my tongue. Slowly I moved to her other breast to give attention to the other, here-to-for, neglected nipple.

My hands slid down, and I was thrilled at the feeling of her bare ass. I loved how she looked in a thong. My hands kneading her rounded flesh and pulling her moist heat closer to my raging cock. The friction and heat had my head spinning.

I was still fully dressed, the denim of my jeans chaffing, and preventing me from truly feeling her wetness...though her heat was unavoidable. I felt the uncomfortable constriction, the denim not giving to my growing cock. Bella seemed to realize at that moment the inequality of our situation and she made quick work of shoving my sweatshirt up. She was too short to be able to remove it though, without my help, so I completed that while she went to work on my jeans. Her hands shook slightly as she slid the zipper down over my swollen and sensitive flesh. She pushed her little hands into the waist and slowly lowered my jeans down my legs, and I stepped out of them, freeing myself.

She was in front of me now, on her knees, and I desperately wanted her to take me in her hot, sweet mouth, but was conflicted also, because I wanted to bury myself in her tight pussy.

Bella took the decision out of my hands by slowly lowering my boxers, and softly licking me like a lollipop, from my balls up to the tip of my swollen head, swirling her tongue around the tip, then licking back down. She was fucking teasing me, and I loved it! Touching me with only the tip of her tongue, tracing up and down my length along the pulsing veins, and flicking into my slit. Lapping up my pre-cum, she purred. Fuck! She purred like a kitten, lapping up cream. I almost exploded in her face...but managed to clamp down and hold off.

She continued to tease me, wetting my engorged flesh with her tongue and then breathing hotly on my wet skin. My cock was twitching and my balls were drawing up. She was sending me over the edge of reason and before I knew it my hands were in her hair, ripping the clip that held it up, out of her hair. It clattered noisily as it fell onto the hardwood floor.

"Bellaaaaa." I growled and then moaned as her lips nipped down my length and she took a ball sac into her hot mouth, then the other, sucking on my balls and rolling them in her mouth with her tongue. She hummed, as she opened her eyes wide and looked up at me. The sight of her, on her knees, my balls in her mouth, her cheeks sucked in as she sucked with force and her eyes on me, was something I would never forget. It was so hot, so erotic, and she looked so sexy and beautiful.

I was so close, and I didn't want to cum like this. I pulled on her hair, forcing her to release my scrotum, and yanked her, none to gently, to her feet. I tugged on her panties to pull them off, but in my haste I tore them. Since I had already destroyed them, I just ripped the material away from her body and tossed them behind me. I would buy her a new pair. Fuck! I needed to be in her. NOW!.

I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I turned so her back was towards the wall, and thrust into her, impaling her eager cunt, and slamming her body back against the wall. She grunted with the impact, but didn't complain, only arched her back, so that I could go deeper.

No words were needed or said as I thrust into her over and over again. All that could be heard, was our heavy breathing, the slapping of our sweat-soaked skin and the thumping of Bella's body impacting against the wall. She absorbed it all, and rode my cock, taking all of me into her perfect little body.

She moaned and rolled her head back and forth against the wall as I continued to plunge into her heat. I could tell she was getting close, so I changed our position slightly, bending my knees, and rolling my hips forward, allowing me to thrust even deeper into her. The effect was instantaneous, and she screamed my name, as she shattered around me. Her pussy pulsed and clenched down so hard on me. Her muscles rippling and massaging my cock in the most erotic way. I couldn't resist the feeling her cumming body induced. Not holding back any longer I plunged into her harder for several thrusts then came violently, my cum exploded out of me in several hot spurts. It felt like my balls were in my throat, I came so hard.

It never ceased to amaze me, how much she turned me on. All she had to do was be in the same room as me, and I was hard and ready for her. Hell, just thinking about her made me hard. I have never wanted anyone as much...as often...so entirely, as I wanted Bella.

I still had her pressed against the wall, my body leaning heavily into hers. My cock slowly softened, and I pulled out of her, uncorking the stream of fluids...hers and mine. I looked down as I set her on her feet, so I could see it. Something deep and primal surged in me, as I watched the fluid seeping from her pussy, and slide down her thighs.

Mine!

She was mine!

Bella turned from me to bend over and pick up her clothes, and I groaned and felt myself harden again. She froze, momentarily, then looked back at me coyly, over her shoulder. Her eyes swept over my body, but stopped when she saw my hardening cock. She batted her eyes several times, a very small smile on her lips.

"Round two?" Her voice was so husky, and low. Her eyes drooping sexily as she gave a slow wiggle to her hips, her ass still in the air.

"Fuck yes." I muttered, stepping up behind her and pulled her body flush with mine. "Hold on to your ankles."

She did as I said and I entered her wet, weeping hole again.

Bella gasped as I plunged balls deep into her. "God! You feel so much deeper like this. You feel even bigger too!" Her husky moaning and words turned me on, and I felt myself get harder. Her body stretching to accommodate my length and girth.

I started out slow and steady, stroking in and out of her tightness. I was just enjoying how good my cock felt, sheathed in her dark, wet cave. Bent like this she felt tighter too. I was lost in the feel of her, somewhere between heaven and hell.

"Edward...Ed...uhn...god...harder...god...need you...faster." Bella was panting and gasping out to me in between thrusts, in the throes of her lust and passion. "Fuck me...Edward...faster...so good...please...god...harder."

I could feel her body tightening on my cock, clenching down. I planted my feet, bent my knees and grabbed firmly onto her hips, before finally slamming hard and fast into her.

"Yes...ung...yes...Edward...EEEEEEEEE..." She was keening again. I loved it when she did that. So far beyond vocabulary and words, just mindless pleasure. I loved that I caused that...that I made her feel that.

"Fuck yeah! So hot! So fucking tight!" I was yelling as I continued to pound into her. "Fuck yeah! Bella...so fucking tight!" I was losing control, and I wanted to hold on a little longer.

Bella screamed, as she continued to push herself back onto my thrusting cock, and I felt a gushing heat splash on me. Oh fuck yeah, Bella just squirted.

"Fuck yeah!" I was like an animal...a beast. I lost all control and growled as I slammed into her harder and faster. I'm sure I was leaving bruises on her hips, but I couldn't stop and neither could she. I was wet, with sweat, and with her juices as she continued to squirt and keen.

I was gasping for breath, my legs felt like they were going to give out. "So close. So close. So close. Uhn...uhn...uhn... Bella...So close...Fuck!" I was chanting with each thrust.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Bella was half groaning, half screaming. It felt like she was going limp in my hands, her body slumping forward, and pulling me with her.

"Yes! Bella! Fuck yes!" And then, finally, I came. It was a relief to feel my balls draw up and to feel the explosion of heat burst from my cock. I held tightly to Bella, so she wouldn't pitch forward onto the floor, and backed our bodies up to the wall. Still embedded in her, I slid down the wall, until I was sitting on the floor. I looked down at the angel in my arms. Her eyes were closed, her chest rising and falling with her rapid breathing, her mouth opened slightly as she gasped for needed oxygen. She was so beautiful, so perfect, so desireable. She slowly quieted in my arms, her eyes remaining closed.

"Bella, Baby? Are you okay?" I whispered, my lips pressed to her temple.

"Uhm-hmm." She murmured, but didn't move. Her body completely limp in my arms.

"Can you move?" I asked, with light amusement in my voice...trying not to laugh out loud. A deep sense of pride washed over me. I did this to her...knocked her senseless and unable to move.

She opened her left eye and pinned me with her dark brown...almost black gaze.

"Wow." That's all she said, as the corner of her mouth barely lifted up, and her eye drifted closed again with a deep sigh. A shudder rippled over her body, and goose-flesh appeared all over her delicate pale skin.

"Are you cold?" I said with a hint of concern.

"Nuh-uh." She muttered lowly.

I finally took my eyes off of her and looked around. We had made quite a mess, and it caused me to smile.

My passionate Bella rocked my world and made me forget everything but her, shutting out the rest of the world. I'm sure a tornado or a tsunami could have hit my house, and I wouldn't have registered anything but her and I.

We had managed to move into the front hallway, from the kitchen, and the evidence of our sexcapades were everywhere in this small, enclosed space. It wouldn't take much to clean up, but it was definitely worse for wear. At least there was no carpeting in here, only the hardwood floors. They would be easy enough to clean up. I chuckled softly as I glanced around again.

"What?" Bella muttered, eyes still tightly closed.

"Before you freak out, I just want to say, that was amazing." I whispered in her ear.

Her eyes drifted open, filled with alarm, and stared up into mine. For several long minutes we just got lost in each others eyes. Communicating without words.

Her hand softly caressed my jaw, sliding down from my ear to chin and back again. "It _was_ amazing." She was whispering too, like she didn't want to break the hazy, post-coital mood.

I lowered my mouth to hers and kissed her softly, stroking my tongue gently against her lips, teeth and her tongue. Tasting and savoring her.

Slowly we pulled apart and I looked down at my Bella, in my arms. My erotic, sensual angel.

Bella finally broke eye contact and looked around the hallway. A deep blush covering her cheeks. Clothes were strewn everywhere, her torn panties hanging from the top of the door leading into the kitchen. There was a picture frame smashed on the floor. It must have fallen off the wall and broken during round one. The side table, where we put the mail, was over turned, but otherwise undamaged. But perhaps the most disconcerting thing for Bella to see, were the puddles on the floor. I only felt pride in them, but she might misconstrue them. I didn't want her to feel self-conscious about them.

"Uhm...Did I do that?" She asked with trepidation in her voice, pointing to the closest puddle. She wouldn't meet my eyes, so I put my finger under her chin and lifted her pink face up. She had her eyes tightly closed again.

"Open your eyes, Bella." I whispered. I watched as the color deepened in her cheeks and spread over her entire body, but she did as I asked, and slowly opened her eyes to me.

"What did I do?" She whimpered.

A huge smile spread across my face. "It's my fault." I said softly, still smiling, trying to put her at ease.

Her mouth popped open, in a small oh, but no sound came out, as her eyes darted around the hall again.

I bent and kissed her ear, biting gently on her earlobe. "I made you cum...so hard...baby...so hard that you ejaculated. And trust me when I say this...it was totally hot. The most...explosive, hot, erotic thing I have ever seen or experienced." I licked and sucked on the spot behind her ear that sent chills through her. "You were amazing." I moaned softly into her neck, holding her tightly to my chest.

Bella buried her face in my shoulder. I could feel the heat of her flushed skin, burning into mine.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella. A lot of women don't every experience that level of arousal. It's quite the boost to my ego...that I could get that kind of response from you." I couldn't help the pride in my voice.

She pulled back and looked at me with shock. "Really?" She squeaked. I don't think I have ever heard her voice so high.

"Baby, it's the stuff of legends." I laughed softly. "Every guy wants to be able to make his girl squirt...a lot of guys make up lies about doing it...very rarely do you really do it. It's pretty elusive and rare..." I trailed off as I stared into her chocolate orbs.

"It has more to do with the woman, than the man really. There has to be a pretty deep level of intimacy and trust. It's a whole other level of release. It's beyond an orgasm...it's just more. So much more." I wasn't explaining this very well. I just wanted to set her mind at ease.

I must have managed it though. I felt her body relax and melt into mine. I felt contentment cover me like a blanket...warm and secure. I kissed her lightly over and over again, all over her face, neck and hair.

I nuzzled into her neck and asked, "Did you still want to go shopping?" I would have been content to go up to bed and just hold her for the rest of the day...but...

"Yeah. I do." With a deep sigh, she pulled away from me, looked around the hall, then stepped into the bathroom. "Edward, can you grab my panties down for me...I can't reach them." She indicated her torn thong, hanging for the top of the door.

As I walked up to the door, she handed me a warm, wet washcloth, then took another one and wiped her thighs and nether region. Cleansing the area and removing all traces of our wild romp. Not bothering to dress, she left the bathroom, and went into the kitchen, grabbed some cleaning solution and a rag and came back out to clean up the evidence from the floor.

She was trying to kill me. Seeing her on her hands and knees, wiping up the floor and totally naked, did strange things to me.

"Uh...Bella?" I looked down at her, willing myself to not get hard again. "I'll finish up down here. Why don't you get dressed and ready to go?"

Bella looked up at me with a knowing smirk on her face, but just shrugged, stood up and went up the stairs, slightly swaying her hips as she walked away from me.

I slipped my jeans on and then set to work on straightening up. It only took me a couple of minutes to clean up the hall, then I went upstairs to get dressed.

As I stepped into the upstairs hall, I could hear Bella moving around in the guest bedroom. I went and stood in the doorway, taking in the beauty before me. She had put on another matching set of underwear, but had not put on anything else. She was brushing out her long hair and softly humming to herself. She hadn't noticed me standing in the doorway yet, and I was able to watch her...watch her lithe body stretch and move...her muscles bunch and release. She was so uninhibited. Her movements sensuous and slow. Watching her work the brush from root to tip was like a strange erotic dance. Her hair was so long and thick, and it snapped and crackled as she ran the brush down in long, smooth stokes.

I moaned softly at the sight before me, once again hard and ready for her.

Her head snapped up, and she spun around to face me. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked.

I grinned. "Long enough." I ran my hand over my uncomfortable bulge and adjusted myself.

"Hmmm." She smirked at me, then took slow deliberate steps in my direction, her hands slowly smoothing over her breasts, and stomach and come to a rest on her hips. She stopped in front of me, just out of reach. "You really don't want to go shopping today, do you?"

"It's not that. I don't mind going shopping. I just want you more. I can't get enough of you. But really my first priority is getting all of your stuff into the master bedroom, where it belongs...where you belong." I muttered.

"Oooh...master..." Bella said softly, but trailed off. What she left unsaid, or more importantly, what she had said, made my dick twitch. Was she implying?...Was she calling me...Master?

"Bella?" I said barely above a whisper, and watched as she shivered, goose-flesh covering her porcelain smooth skin. She lowered her eyes, and stood perfectly still. I watched in fascination, as a blush spread over her entire body and her nipples hardened and darkened. I could see the color change through the sheer lace of her bra. Her breathing got shallower and her chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Bella. Look at me." I said softly.

Her beautiful doe eyes slowly rose up to meet mine. But still not a sound came from her.

"Do you want me to be your master, Bella?" I asked softly. Holding my breath, waiting anxiously for her response.

"I...I..." Her face was red with embarrassment, her eyes confused and panicked.

"Do you want me to collar you?" I asked another controversial question, and watched her for her response.

"I don't...I never..." I could see her shiver again, her eyes dark with lust, darted around the room, avoiding meeting mine.

"Do you want me to punish you, when you misbehave?" I pushed on, waiting for her to either accept or deny what I was asking.

"Oh my god...I...Edward." Her voice was desperate and pleading, her chest heaving. Her small hands were lightly stroking the skin of her stomach and hips.

"Do you want to be my little sex slave, Bella? Tell me! Do you want to serve me...obey me? Do you want me to be your master? Do you want to call me master?" I breathed out in a husky voice, waiting for her answer. My cock was straining against my jeans. I ran my hand up and down my length, while I watched her, watching me.

I could see the conflict in her demeanor. And I knew in that moment, that she wanted all of that, she just didn't know how to ask for it...was afraid to admit it, embarrassed that she needed it.

I watched her swallow hard. Not being able to answer me. Her voice lost in her confusion and desire.

"Bella..." I said softly but with pure command. "Call me Master."

I saw all of the confusion disappear, as she swallowed hard again. The pupils of her eyes dilated, and they looked black and endless. She took a deep breath, and set her shoulders straight. She looked me in the eye for several heartbeats and then stepped over to me, almost touching. She kept her arms at her sides and searched my face...my eyes. Her gaze was like a physical caress.

With another deep breath, Bella lowered her eyes, then her chin. She dropped to her knees in front of me and whispered, "Master."

A deep thrill ran through me. I had never felt so powerful, so strong or so in control. I had never done this before, but it didn't matter. In that moment...when Bella submitted to me and gave me control...I became her master.

I'm positive that this was all new to Bella as well, and she hadn't done anything like this before. But it was so obvious to me, now, seeing her kneeling before me, that it was something she desperately needed. She needed to submit. She needed to be mastered. It opened my eyes to some home truths about my Bella. It explained her relationship with Jacob Black. I didn't have to like it, but it answered so many questions. Like why she allowed him to use her body over and over, whenever he wanted to, for sex. Why she let him hit her, without retribution. Why she stayed with him, when he was so obviously abusive and hurting her.

She was truly submissive. Gentle and self-sacrificing. She needed someone who would not take advantage of her nature. Who could handle her and her needs, but not step out-of-bounds and purposely hurt her...like Jacob had.

I could me her master. A loving master to guide her, and not take advantage of her.

Even though I had never been in a sub/dom relationship, I knew that my love for Bella would guide me. We weren't on equal footing...in the bedroom. She needed me to lead her, guide her, train her, teach her and master her. I just knew that I was more than up for this task.

I could feel it deep inside of me...I was made to be her master. I felt like I had been waiting for her so that I could do this for her...be this for her.

I gently laid my hand on top of her head. "Bella. Stand up and look at me." I directed her softly.

Again she took a deep, shuddering breath, then stood up and looked up at me. I bent and kissed her, my mouth moving over hers. Her lips so soft and pliable, responded to mine with a deep moan, opening and offering me entrance...offering me everything. Just our lips and tongues were touching. I didn't touch any other part of her...didn't pull her into my arms.

I pulled back from our kiss and looked down at her. "I will take care of you." I slowly traced one finger down her cheek. "I will never hurt you." I vowed. "But, you have to promise me...promise that if you don't like something, don't want to do something, that you tell me. I only want to give you pleasure. To make you happy, for you to feel safe and content." The whole time I made these promises to her I stroked her cheek and never looked away from her. My eyes locked on to hers. Not only promising with my words, but with my eyes...with my whole being. I would die trying to protect her.

"You are mine!" I stated. Then pulled her into my body, hugging her tight to me. I rested my cheek on the top of her head and just held her. Her body, so small and perfect, melted into me. I had never felt so sure of myself...so strong. The rush of blood in my veins had never felt so good. I was euphoric. This was better than any adrenaline rush I had ever experienced in my life. My heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest. I was almost giddy with happiness.

"You are mine!" I whispered fiercely into her hair, my arms tight and secure around her.

"Let me help you put your belongings in our bedroom." I said as I released her and walked over to the closet. I removed all the clothes in one armful..there wasn't much there...and took them to the other room.

"Come on Bella. Grab some of your clothes and move them to where they belong." I said softly over my shoulder as I walked out.

Bella nodded and stepped to the dresser and started pulling clothing out.

I stepped back into the room. "I have emptied several drawers for you to put your things in." I said. I kissed her head as I grabbed a drawer out of the dresser to empty.

Once we had moved everything out of the guest room, and were standing in the master suite, I turned to Bella.

"I need you to understand, Bella. I love your strength and your ability. I don't want you to completely give up your will to me. I want you to be yourself. Bossy in the kitchen, mistress of our home. Pianist extraordinaire. A black belt who can kick ass and looks hotter than hell straddling her Ninja. The girl determined to get her degree and graduate college. I don't want you to lose yourself...only make you more. I don't want you to feel like you can't disagree with me, or have your own opinions. I look forward to butting heads with you...not seeing eye to eye on everything. Learning each others likes...and dislikes. I like you just the way you are, but I think we both need to acknowledge, that as far as sex is concerned, you need me to be in control."

I spread my arms out and indicated the bedroom. "Here, I will master you, but in every other aspect of your life, you will remain in control...unless you need me to help you. And I always will, but I want you strong and capable. I want you to tell me what your need, never feel like you can't express any desire or need that you have. I want to know. I need to know, so that I can take care of you...be there for you in any and every way that you need me." I ran my thumb over her lower lip, back and forth, pulling it down slightly, then bent and sucked it gently into my mouth. "I have told you that your are mine...rest assured sweet Bella, I am yours as well." Then I sealed that promise with a deep kiss. Our lips crushing against the others, trying to get closer, our tongues spearing and sparring with each others. I pulled back from the kiss to look at her again.

"Thank you." Finally! She speaks. I looked at her waiting for her to go on. She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist and leaned back so that she could continue to look up at me.

"Your voice, your words, your very demeanor...they command me. I feel no trepidation at all, when you tell me to do something...just a deep, wanton desire to please you. Your experience and knowledge make me feel secure and safe and you make me feel so much pleasure. I never knew I could feel so much pleasure. Your touch, your body...you...turn me into a quivering mass of nerve endings and feelings...you make me soar, high above this world. You send me free-falling into an abyss of ecstasy. I want more. I want nirvana. I know that by giving you complete control, you will take me there and always keep me safe." She was whispering this in her husky rasp. "You have already taught me that there is pleasure in pain...and I want more of that too. I want to please you...experiment, and learn what you like most. I want to experience everything with you that you want to give me. I'm not afraid of a little pain, and I...I need you to..." She stopped suddenly and gulped in air.

"I'm only afraid that I won't be enough for you. Not good enough...strong enough." She trailed off with a whimper.

I lifted her chin, which she had dropped with her final claims. Her insecurity astounded me. Could she not see how she affected me...how she made me hard...all the time. She was everything I could every want or need.

"Bella...I lo..." I started, but was interrupted.

"I want you to be rough, some times. I want you to spank me...punish me." She was blushing and looking anywhere but at me now. "I loved it when you took the strap to me. It hurt...so good." She moaned "I want you to push me...take me to the next level." Again she moaned, rubbing her thighs together.

"What? Bella! What's wrong?" I asked, torn between amusement and concern.

"God! Just thinking about you spanking me has got me so turned on...so wet." She whimpered. She was shuddering in my arms, her face pressed to my chest...breathing me in.

"Good! Now, go get dressed." I said, releasing her and walking away.

"Wait! What?" She whined, looking confused.

"I'm the master. I make the decisions. And I have decided that this isn't happening right now. Go get dressed. We're going shopping." I was smirking at her. Little did she know, what this cost me, to deny both of us right now.

She pouted at me and watched me for a long moment, then sighed in frustration and resignation. She walked to the dresser, pulled out a t-shirt and jeans and quickly got dressed.

"I'm ready,_ Master_." Bella called to me.

I smiled to myself. She sounded a little snotty just now as she called me master. It made me happy. Happy that Bella was still there, still herself. I couldn't wait for later. If she wanted to be spanked, well, then I would spank her...just on my own terms and in my own time.

I couldn't wait for later.

* * *

**A/N...one more little thing. To all of you, who hated Jake and what he did to Bella, and Bella not doing anything about it...well I was always heading towards this, and I know it's not a great reason, but it is Bella's.**


End file.
